Angel Mills Inc
by Skylarker101
Summary: Castiel is a pet omega angel sold to a black market breeding mill where his life become a nightmare, and everyday is a struggle. Breeded and thrown under the care of Alistair, Castiel struggles to keep him and his unborn hatchlings alive. When he is forced to share a cage with Dean, an aggressive alpha angel in an omega angels body, will his life get better or worst? Warn: Mpreg!
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Lactation, Breast play, Breeding/ Impregnation, Nipple play, Mpreg, cuddles, Hurt comfort, Past Non-Con/Dub-Con, Wing Kink, breast milking, basic pet slavery (All the good stuff) **

**Don't like? Then don't read. This ain't your kinda thing then this is a warning. Don't read.**

**Please feel free to review :D I did this for a friend of mine for her birthday, hope she likes it :)**

**This is a multi-chapter! All mistakes are my own! **

* * *

Castiel starred lazily through the bars as a pair of black leather boots walked past his small cage.

He sat up in a crouch position hesitantly, since the cage was not very tall and did not support his height if he sat up straight. He gave a small whimper looking if one of the guards would be generous and had a scrap of food to give him. He had just eaten yesterday, and he knew it was more then the other omega angels got but he was still starving.

His whole body felt cramped in the small cage which hardly had any room what so ever. His black wings, which had once been satiny and beautiful, felt dirty and bushed together as well as cramped and wilted.

The guard with the black leather boots kept walking though; totally oblivious to his whimpering or just ignoring him.

Castiel could only see the empty cage across from his, since his cage was covered by black covers on all sides but the front, so security could check on him if necessary.

He looked down at his ballon sized stomach and reached his face down, stressing his neck at a uncomfortable angle to lick the dirt and grime off of it. It was small for someone who was close to their due date. But Castiel tried to calm his worry. Stress was bad in pregnancy anyways.

He was already 2 months in, and there was no doubt that he was coming to the the end of his term. Omega angels carried for 3 months before they had a litter of hatchling pups, which were then taken from them at the womb and disappeared forever.

He had no clue where they went or if it was even true, or was just a rumor. He had been here 2 months and had minimal contact with the other angels.

This was to be his first litter. And it frightened him more then anything else had in his poor excuse for a life.

One thing Castiel knew was that angels _never_ forgot. It was just a fact of an angels life.

When he was born, he was born into a breeding mill, much like the one he was in now. But playing a different role.

He remembers his mother licking his bloody tuff of hair and cleaning his small naked body of birth fluid, and his small dark wings soaked in blood when he was just born. He was the runt of the bunch. His two selfish birth mates had tugged on his small wings and pushed him away from his mothers large welcoming breast that were filled with milk.

He only remembered about a week of his mother neglecting him. Before he was taken from his mother and siblings and put in a crate with other smaller angels, who looked bony and frail. Runts. That was what he was. A runt. While his siblings had been standing and squirming he had laid limb, not moving or trying to survive anymore. He had looked at his mother, wondering if she would let him die right there, when all she needed to do was shift her body so he had a turn to feed. She looked exhausted though and totally oblivious to Castiel's living hell, as he slowly starved to death right next to her.

Now he just laid in the far corner of the dark crate and kept to himself.

He was taken out by a young women with a bottle. She handled him gently as if he might break and laid him down on something firm but soft. He held no interest in her and wanted to go back to his mother. He whimpered quietly in distress when she pushed a nub to a bottle into his toothless mouth.

He remembers how satisfied he was when his small mouth was filled with what he had only got a sip of from his mother teat before his siblings had pushed him away. When his belly expanded until it was plump and round full of fresh warm milk, the women smiled and rubbed it.

He was then put into an individual crate which was a little smaller then the previous one, the women put the cover on which concealed him into darkness. He found himself falling asleep quickly.

He woke up when the crate cracked open and his vision was filled with blinding light and a kind wrinkled face.

He remembers the old women taking him out of the dark crate and kissing his small forehead as he whimpered confused.

At the time he just wanted his mother and her milk, hell he would take his nest mates back if he had to.

He remembered choking on sobs as the old lady hushed him and laid him down on a soft bed and spreading his small bony black wings out with her gentle hands. He remembers how upset he was, not understanding she was trying to comfort him. He tried struggling but was so small, and weak from not enough food over the days that his struggles didn't last long, and he went limb on the comforter. Her hands were gentle as she started rubbing a warm smelling lotion into the feathers, and hummed to herself.

"You are so pretty." She smiled warmly at him.

He turned his face away to the side, not understanding at the time.

She took out a small fuzzy loop collar with a bell on it and wrapped it around his delicate neck.

"My Castiel." She smiled as she flicked the bell so it made a high sweet noise.

He turned his tear streaked face at her, curious at the sound.

She picked him up and sat with him in her rocking chair feeding him from a bottle.

"So beautiful." She would whisper.

Castiel had 19 wonderful years with her. As he grew she got him more collars, not as warm, loose and fuzzy as his first, but certainly not uncomfortable.

He didn't go out of the mansion a lot. He had asked her why at one point as she replied that the world was a cruel, unforgiving, vile place. And that Castiel was too delicate and precious to be in such a place.

So he grew up in the confines of her safe warm mansion. His wings got larger and larger and they started to fill in. She told him how divine he looked and how more beautiful he grew everyday.

She would sing and hum, and Castiel learned quickly to chirp and sing with her. She would smile and kiss his forehead saying how his singing made her heart happy.

Castiel came to learn the old women did not have any family, for she had out lived them all. The only human company she had was from the grocery worker who delivered grocery's to their home.

She let Castiel fly outside when he was old enough, but told him to never, ever, under any circumstance fly or go beyond the small short white fence, which fenced off the yard and property. Castiel didn't mind at all first. The yard was huge. They didn't have any neighbors or anything which Castiel had recalled was a little strange at the time, for his mistress to live so far off from her own kind.

Everyday after flying he would come in and she would feed him. He was told not to sit at the table or on the furniture unless asked because it was impolite. He didn't mind, since his mistress had set up pillows on the floor for him to lay on.

At night she would rock in her rocking chair while Castiel laid in front of the fire. Careful to not get to close and burn his wings. He didn't talk much, even know she taught him how. But the old women didn't seem to mind. They got along just fine. She was the only thing he had ever known since birth.

The old women got slower and slower with everything. Whether it be walking, cooking, cleaning, basically anything. One day she forgot to tell him how beautiful he was.

The next day when everything changed was when she wouldn't get out of bed. He stood at the foot of the bed and just starred at her form. He looked at the clock and whimpered. She was five minutes late from getting up. She would get up every morning at 7:00am sharp and it was 7:05.

She had never slept in before.

Castiel had become desperate when the clock hit 7:30.

"Mistress." He whined unsure of what to do. In all his 19 years this had NEVER happened before.

He got to his knees and crawled to the side of her bed keeping his belly close to the floor to peer up at her face. He wasn't sure what to do.

She looked at peace and her face was lax and pale.

That was the first time Castiel saw what death looked like.

Castiel snapped out of his memories as a guard hit a stick against the cage, pulling him back to reality.

Castiel looked up to see it was only Benny.

The small door clicked open and Castiel crawled out when Benny snapped his fingers.

Castiel made sure to keep his wings folded as close to his body as possible, since only yesterday Alistair had stepped on one. Thankfully he didn't break anything, just bruised. Castiel still questioned whether it was an accident or not. The guard was in charge of getting Castiel fed, as well as everyone else in the aisle. But for some reason Alistair would skip days at a time, without letting the angels be watered or fed. Castiel was forced to learn to keep his food rations and make his water last. Alistair had fed him yesterday for the first time in two days. Castiel was overjoyed, even if it was a brisket and half a loaf of bread.

Benny was one of the nicest guard he had the _pleasure_ of meeting so far. Unfortunately he didn't come down to this area much, since he was in charge of the east wing, and Castiel was on the west wing.

The breeding house housed hundreds of angels, making it never truly quiet or comfortable enough to sleep. It was either to hot or cold, never a temperate temperature. The cage was to small. Castiel could write a book ( If he could write) on how many things were wrong with this place.

Benny crouched down on one knee so he was face to face with the angel's kneeling figure.

"You can sit, that must be hurting your back." Benny said softly as he ran a hand through the angels messy hair.

Castiel sighed and sat down, careful of his wings. The cold concrete floor was unforgiving when he kneeled on his bony knees, but at least it was bearable while the angel sat. He stretched his back and wings relieved. Benny was his savior.

Benny rubbed a warm hand over the angels stomach, smoothing out the flesh and smiling gently.

"Feeling heavy lately?" The guard asked gently as he took in the size of the stomach.

Castiel nodded tiredly and let his head loll to the side, showing his neck in submission.

Benny chuckled and patted the neck while shaking his head.

Castiel had learned two things in the kennels of the breeding mill.

1) Don't talk unless directed to do so.

He hadn't had a problem with that so far.

2) Don't question your superiors, show complete obedience and submissiveness.

Castiel was fairly okay with that, as long as it was Benny.

Benny ran a hand across his flat chest over his nipples and skin.

"I know this is your first, so fair warning." Benny raised the angels chin with his hand so they made eye contact.

"These are gonna start to swell and then fill pretty drastically." Benny explained as he ran his other hand across the milky white chest.

Castiel swallowed hard. Benny was just saying what he already knew. He knew male omega angels got breast just as female omega angels did. They were there to provide milk and nutrients to the hatchlings. Having his body change like that terrified Castiel. He had seen male angels walk by his cage with as many as 8 breast that lined their stomach. Four on the left, four on the right.

The guard or caretaker or whoever was making him crawl and his breast dragged across the dirty floor. His wings looked mistreated and dull as they dragged behind him. Castiel still flinched at the memory. Some omegas were bred to be pets like Castiel, and some were bred to be breeders like that one.

Castiel's attention was caught when Benny took out a slice of bread and gave it to Castiel. Castiel gobbled it down quickly afraid another guard would see.

"You're so pretty." Benny remarked as the angel gobbled the bread.

Castiel stopped mid bite and tried to cope with the painful memories that phrase brought him.

"You look a little thin for someone who's 2 months in though." Benny added running a hand through the angels pitch black hair as he resumed eating.

"Benny!"

Castiel flinched as he heard another guard shout from the end of the aisle of lined cages.

"Geez Singer, you scarred the living shit outta me." Benny laughed nervously looking in the guards direction.

"This isn't your wing. And what the hell do you have an angel out of it's cage for boy?" The guard growled sounding irritated.

"I like him Bobby. He's so friendly and pretty, kinda like Dean." Benny smiled as he stood up.

The older guard scarfed and looked at Castiel. Castiel looked down at the floor, making sure not to have eye contact.

"Sure he's pretty, but he's nothing like Dean."

Castiel glanced up from underneath his eye lashes and saw Bobby smiling.

"Geez that angel will give you hell and back, he's nothing like this one who actually looks like he does what he's told." Bobby chuckled

Who the hell was Dean? Castiel thought to himself.

"Yea, I was gonna ask you if you could maybe...ask the boss about transferring him to my wing?" Benny sounded so hopeful.

The angels heart sped up in excitement and hope at the thought of getting away from Alistair.

"What's wrong with this wing?" Bobby asked curious.

Benny looked back down at the small angel and then back up at Bobby.

"All these angels are like 2 weeks pregnant Bobby. Not two months." Benny reasoned.

"How is your wing any better?" Bobby grunted out.

"Come on Bobby. You and I both know Alistair is a poor excuse for a caretaker never mind guard. He always leaves early, and it taking breaks. I wouldn't be surprised if he skips feeding the angels. I mean, look how skinny he looks." Benny motioned to Castiel's silent figure on the floor.

Bobby sighed deeply and shook his head.

"Boss is too busy to be playing transfer." Bobby stated leaving little room for argument.

"Bu-" Benny tried but Bobby cut him off.

"Get this angel back in his cage and get out of this wing boy before I feel like dropping by his office later and telling him you left your post." Bobby grunted and retreated from the hall.

Benny starred in shock before looking sadly back at Castiel.

Alarm bells went off in the angels head.

No. Not the cage. Anywhere but the cage.

For the first time Castiel started to beg.

"Please. No...I'll do anything...no, just...please?" Castiel pleaded as Benny started pushing him gently back into the cage.

Castiel was desperate to not go back in.

He rolled over onto his back showing his belly in pure and utter submission, his wings laid out just as vulnerable at his sides in the small aisle. Baring his throat for good measure.

He was shaking he was so desperate. If Benny were not human he would probably have mounted Castiel right then and there. Such an act of submission did not go unnoticed in angel dynamics.

But all it did was surprise Benny, and he looked down at the angel with a small affectionate smile. At least he did recognize such a grand act when introduced to it. It took a lot in an angel to show such submissiveness.

"I know, I know sweetly, believe me I do." Benny said as he crouched down again and rubbed soothing circles over the angels mounded soft fleshy belly.

"I promise I'll come back tomorrow okay?" Benny reassured sounding sad.

Castiel felt tears at the corner of his eyes as he got up and crawled into the cage, his belly swinging left to right like a god for saken pot belly pig.

He secretly thanked his mistress for making him comfortable to be naked all the time since birth, since they didn't give angels clothes here like the humans wore.

Castiel flinched when the steel barred door shut gently, but still causing an echoing sound down the long aisle. Castiel cried silently as he heard the heels of Benny's boots as he walked away.

* * *

Castiel waited. Waited. And then waited some more.

Benny didn't come back the next day. Neither did Alistair.

He sat the whole day, with absolutely no company by himself and the bars on the door.

It alarmed him when his bladder suddenly felt full.

Usually there was a waste pan in the far corner of the cage, but Alistair had take it out a couple of days ago, and must have forgotten to put it back in.

Luckily angel nutrition systems were different then humans. They could eat as much as they wanted and rarely produce waste. But being pregnant with multiple babies, cause your bladder to be squeezed and pushed like they were playing punch ball.

Castiel whimpered in distress. There was no where to relive himself without getting it on himself.

He held it for as long as he could, hoping a guard would pass by but it got to the point where it was stinging to keep it in.

Castiel felt the traitorous trickle of warm fluid run down his inner thigh. Just that little more broke in him.

He laid there in his own piss crying silently. He could only be thankful it wasn't the other excrete. The odor was horrible. Castiel started to gag, hardly able to stand this much longer.

Thankfully sleep came to him.

* * *

The next day wasn't much different. He heard moaning and sniffles from the other angels beside him in the other cages. The covered sides disabling him from seeing their suffering.

The urine on the mat that he laid on was a cold wet puddle now, his stomach was dragged in it and Castiel felt so filthy. He gave up trying to clean himself the minute he started. One sniff of his dirty stomach, and he knew if he started licking it to cleanse himself it would only cause more harm then good. The last time he had a bath must have been weeks.

He remembered how he had gotten here.

How when the grocer came by to deliver food the next day the women hadn't woken up and opened the lock since he had a key and saw his mistresses still body when he investigated the house. Castiel had jumped on the bed to lay beside her, willing to break the rules. He growled when the young grocer tried to approach.

The grocer didn't seem shocked by her passing and made a phone call.

Before Castiel knew it he was being hauled out the door by two large men who had stuck a needle in him, causing his body to go lax in their grasp.

He saw one man pay the grocer green paper leaves ( money he recalled) and shook hands as they hauled Castiel into a small steel cage in the back of a van. Castiel never sang again from that day forth.

* * *

This was his third day without food, and Castiel felt many emotions.

Betrayal, desperation, sadness.

The little ones he carried in the confines of his stomach squirmed in displeasure at their carriers stress.

"Shhhh..." Castiel whispered to his babies.

"It will be alright. I'm here." He said running a soothing hand over his soft stomach.

The pups settles for now, which made Castiel content for the moment.

He felt so tired, even though he had three days rest since there was nothing else to do.

The smell of the urine was rancid now. Castiel had ran out of water yesterday night. He couldn't go on much longer like this. He felt his chest grow uncomfortable and he had indeed had started to grow small breast. Not to large yet, but still, they felt alien and awkward. He shifted trying to get into a comfortable position.

Maybe if he died here with his children it wouldn't be such a bad thing. They would die together, and they wouldn't ever have to be born into this dark cruel world.

Today was a hot day. The breeding house practically was a hot box. Castiel felt his lips start to crack from dehydration and so lowzy he could bairly life his head.

He curled into himself making himself a tiny ball, shivering even though it was hot as his feathers soaked up urine.

He didn't even know who the father or "stud" as guards called them of his pups were. He was blindfolded and cuffed and throw in a large cage during his heat where he was mounted by a dominant for days.

Breeding sessions were the worst. the only plus in being pregnuant was that he didn't go through his heat while he carried. He remembered his mistress sitting him down and telling him to take his medicine so he wouldn't get sick. She had called them heat suppressants. Only now did Castiel know what they were for.

Castiel heard foot steps approaching his cage and would have s chirped happily if he was not so weak.

The boots stopped at his cage and crouched down until he saw a man with salt and peppered stubble and black hair with brown eyes peer through the bars at him.

"Oh Christ." The man groaned at the state Castiel was in.

He quickly unlocked the door and reached in to pull Castiel out by under the arms, trying to be gentle about it.

All Castiel could do was weakly protest with soft moans.

"Okay. You're okay." The man said as he picked Castiel up bridal style and somehow adjusted his wings so they didn't drag on the floor.

He was brought to a white room where he was laid down in a tub, more like a small pool full of warm water. The man pushed a water bottle to his lips and he guzzled happily.

The man wore a guard uniform, which contrasted to the whie color of the room. He stated with pouring liquid soap onto Castiels body and rubbed it in with a sponge after Castiel finished the bottle. He left the leather collar on, not bothering to try to figure out to remove it as he bathed the angel which Castiel was secretly grateful for. It was the last true possession he had of mistress, and no one was able to find the key to unlock it. And they were unable to cut it since it was secured, but not to tight around his neck. If they wanted to cut it most likely they would cut the angels throat as well.

"I'm gonna fucking kill Alistair." He grunted as he reached for the arch of Castiels wing.

"Always to neglectful and harsh..." The man mumbled as he soaped Castiel up.

When the man tried cleaning his face he shied away.

"Come one, I ain't gonn a hurt you." The man reassured rubbing up under the angels arm pits.

When Castiel had first gotten to the breeding house, they clipped his feathers, disabling him from flying, they trimmed his hair, and rubbed a foam all over his body, even his face but not on his head.

The cream had been left and it had stung. He later learned that had removed all body hair, even the hair that grew near his genitals. He felt like his own skin didn't even belong to him. Which in reality, it really didn't. For the first time in his life, he found out what feeling naked felt like.

Castiel groaned and tried to shift away when the man reached under the now soapy water and washing his flaccid penis, by running his hand up and down the length. When he put his other hand on the angels shoulder to hold him still he did so. It was quick and professional enough, and he left for a few minutes to let the angel soak.

When the man came back he told Castiel to stand. Castiel was so dizzy he almost collapsed when he tried. The man obviously caught wind of this and helped the angel to his feet and out of the tub.

He took a fluffy white towel and dried the angel off and made him shake his wings out to help them dry. Castiel's felt the pups kick unhappily at the loss of warmth the water provided.

"I'm gonna put you in Benny's wing until we get this mess sorted out." The man said as he rubbed a hand over his face.

"You'll have to share a cage, cause there just ain't enough room...but at least you'll be fed and cared for there until you go into labor. Understand?" The man asked as he attached a leash to Castiel's collar.

Castiel just gave a curt nod and kept his eyes to the floor.

At least he wouldn't be neglected anymore. He hoped.

* * *

The man led Castiel to a cage at the end of the aisle of Benny's wing. The corridor was much more clean then the previous one he had been in and he felt like he wanted to cry. Just having sanitation was a Godsend.

The cage he was led to was at least 5 times his original cages size and had warm hay in it and the smell of safety. But it also held the scent of another omega.

Castiel veered back frightened when a larger more intimidating omega jumped at the bars snarling and growling at Castiel. He stepped back from the cage out of pure instinct but the man held the leash fast.

"It's alright, Dean's harmless he's just little territorial." The man explained with a gentle smile.

Castiel looked back at the barred cage that held this beast of an omega. It looked to be a mix of omega and alpha. His eyes burned with fury, his lips plump, but he had a hard jaw. His eyes burned a bright hew green, and his pure white wings ( A contrast to Castiel's own) were spread out in dominance. Castiel noted the dark golden brown hair that looked freshly cut and the chizzled abbs and pure muscle that's stretched over tan skin. Castiels eyes roamed up the body to the breast that were so engorged with milk they looked like they might burst, he would have thought this was a stud alpha angel if not for the breast, and the sweet smell of omega. A black leather collar, that looked way to tight to be comfortable was worn around Dean's neck like a second skin.

The man opened the barred door, and Castiel froze in fear.

The other omega didn't jump out and tear him to pieces amazingly. He backed up to the far corner of the cage and hissed venomously.

The man tugged on the leash and dragged the reluctant Castiel into the cage.

"What the hell? Get him out." The omega hissed looking at Castiel who stood next to John with hatred.

Castiel felt terrified. This cage would be heaven, he could stand at his full height and stretch his wings and everything. But of course it came with the price of housing it with a feral omega that wanted to eat him alive.

John clucked his tongue and shook his head.

"Now Dean, you're scarring him." John smiled as he unhooked Castiel's leash.

Was this the same Dean Benny and Bobby had spoken of? It had to be.

"Benny's gone for a couple days and you start acting mean." John sighed shaking his head at Dean.

The omega looked like he was about to speak when John interrupted.

"I'll let your little outburst go under the radar Dean, because I know this is hard for you, but I will not hear any more of this." John hissed.

Dean just glared from his corner.

John went to retreat and Castiel went to follow, desperate to get away from the other omega.

But John slammed the barred door in his face.

"No." Castiel gasped gripping the bars.

"Please. Don't leave me here." Castiel felt his body wrack with tears, feeling terrified and panicked.

"Come now, how will you make new friends?" John asked tilting his head.

Castiel stared blankly not knowing how to reply to that.

With that he retreated calling over his shoulder.

"Play nice! Dean don't be to rough!" And then he was gone.

Castiels legs gave out feeling hopeless and weak and betrayed yet again. His body wracked with tears as he closed his eyes and pushing his forehead to the bars.

No one was here to save him when this angel ripped his throat out.

Suddenly he heard the other omega shifting in the hay.

Castiel was so caught up in his despair he had almost forgotten the omega was here.

The omega looked considerably calm now and stood at his full height. His wings raised making himself look bigger. Was he expecting a fight?

Castiel didn't know what else to do. So he did the only thing he could do.

He flopped himself backwards belly up into the hay spreading his legs and his wings and he barred his throat.

This wasn't and alpha dominant, but what Castiel was feeling showed a universal sign as a submissive. A bitch.

Obviously this was the right choice though. The bigger angel visibly relaxed and loped over quickly and fell to his knees.

The first thing he did was sniff the other omegas neck. Other like Castiel who was lean and small, this angel was all muscle, very common to a alpha.

He sniffed at Castiel's hair and growled when Castiel made eye contact with those deep green emeralds. Castiel flinched and looked away immediately whimpering.

Dean seemed pleased but decided that the act of resistance should not go unnoticed. He moved his mouth to the downy feathers near the oil glands on Castiel's right wing and began tearing them out.

Castiel squeaked and cried out in pain but was pinned as Dean growled in his face.

Castiel felt more tears erupt as he felt his body explode with shakes and shivers.

Dean waited for the tension to leave the omegas body before he continued sniffing down his body and stopped when he got to the small breast. He gave the nipples a small lick which caused pleasure to course throughout the smaller angels body. Castiel looked up at Deans chest... at the huge utters that hung off of the chest. His looked so tiny to Deans. Dean didn't notice Castiels stare as he continued down to the stomach where he stopped.

He swiped his tongue across the now clean swelled stomach and purred turning his head and closing his eyes to rub his cheek against the soft skin.

This lasted for a while before Dean continued down to Castiel's penis.

On instinct Castiel closed his legs a little bit more feeling invaded.

Dean looked up at Castiel and growled.

"You invaded my personal space, and i'll be damned if I don't invade yours bitch." He said seriously.

Castiel shook as Dean shoved his face into his crouch and licked his inner thigh with long swiped of his tongue. He then gave a few short licks of Castiels growing erection and crawled back up Castiels body so he was over him. He placed his jaws on the side of the angels neck and started to sink his teeth in ever so slowly.

Castiel couldn't hold it anymore. It was one thing to lay down for an Alpha. It was their right to take an omega when they wanted where they wanted. But an omega? Defiance burned deep within him as he laid down and expose his wings, his throat...his children to this...this monster.

Castiel pulled his neck away from Deans jaws before they could break skin and let out a threatening hiss.

The omega above him looked surprised before he growled back and put a hand on Castiels stomach.

The threat was there. It was totally up to Castiel if Dean acted on it.

Would this Omega really consider taking the lives of his unborn children?

Dean put pressure on his hand and Castiel felt his babies squirm and distress. Obviously yes. This omega was every sense of willing to go the distance on his unspoken threat.

"Damn you." Castiel choked out as he stared at Dean's feral eyes.

The pressure increased and Castiel was left no other choice. He went lax and limb under the omega and bared his throat looking away as tears made their way to the surfaces of his eyes.

The dominant omega bit his claim into Castiels throat, marking him as Deans bitch.

Dean released the pressure and lapped at the bite, then the tears on the submissive face and then he reached down and lapped at Castiels hole between his cheeks...his womb.

Castiel keened and squirmed and panted at the attention.

After sniffing every part of the submissives body over again he started plucking downy feathers out of Castiel's wings and dropping them in the hay. Castiel winced at the action but didn't fight back. Dean obviously wanted Castiel to know he ran a tight ship, and he was alpha bitch.

When he finally let Castiel up, the smaller angel was shaking as he sprawled out in the hay bringing his wing around to lick where his feathers had been plucked. There was a small amount of blood, but not enough to cause to much concern. Dean collected the feathers and spread them through out the cage in the hay.

Suddenly Castiel perked up when he heard footsteps approach. This cage was not blocked from side views like his old one was, so he had the luxury to see who it was. It was that older guard that Benny had been talking too. He wore a baseball cap and was juggling keys as he walked.

Bobby. That was his name.

He had a bowl of food in his other hand, which Castiel immediately jumped up to attention at. He hadn't eaten in days.

Bobby opened the door with his keys and set the large bowl down in the hay and took a leash out of his pocket.

"Come on Dean." Bobby smiled kindly when he saw Castiel.

"Nice to see you got a friend, hope you two are getting-" Bobby stopped suddenly and walked over to Castiel his eyes squinting.

Dean just stood at the door waiting impatiently to go.

"Wholly hell yuh idgit!" Bobby exclaimed.

"What'd yuh do? Mate with him?" Bobby sputtered out as he examined the bloody feathers and fresh bite wound on the angels neck.

Castiel didn't know what to do in this situation.

"Come on Bobby, I'm about to pop here." Dean growled losing his cool.

Bobby looked up and shook his head at Dean.

How did Dean get away with talking to the humans like that. Did he dominate them too?

Everyone knew that alphas were instructed not to leave marks when they fertilized omegas, but this omega had the audacity to think it was his right just because Castiel was staying in his cage for a while.

"I've never seen you cause damage like that towards other omegas." Bobby's eyebrows furrowed.

"Bitch thought he was boss, I put him in his place." Dean growled obviously defending his honor.

Castiel was shocked at that. He didn't directly challenge Dean at all! If he thought making eye contact for a couple of seconds by accident was absolute challenge then this guy had issues.

"Dean..." Bobby sounded sad.

"I'm sure anyone else would have done the same." Dean growled out.

"He's 2 months pregnant!" Bobby explained looking for some sympathy from Dean to give to Castiel.

"Yea, I could smell it all over the little whore." Dean hissed.

Castiel felt himself flinch and Bobby just shook his head.

"Okay enough, you're being unecisarily cruel about this. Maybe after we go get you milked you will quit being such an idgit." Bobby grunted as he clipped the leash on to Dean's collar and quickly lead him away from the cage after he closed it.

Castiel looked up at the bowl of food that Bobby had placed in the hay, and felt his stomach rumble. He jumped up and his legs almost gave out from the weight in his abdomen. To much weight there, and not enough everywhere else. Castiel slid back to the floor and crawled to the plate and started shuffling the oatmeal into his mouth. Bobby had _obviously_ left it for him since Dean was leaving. Castiel relished in having a full bowl of warm comforting food all to himself and his babies.

He decided it was better to crawl around the cage instead of walk since his body hardly supported the weight in his stomach. The floor was nice anyway.

He soon after fell into a fitful sleep in the warm soft hay.

* * *

Castiel was awoken when he was back handed in the face.

He jumped up and away as he registered what had hit him. Dean's furious eyes met his and he crouched into a ball protecting his tummy and the babies within.

The alpha omega stood above him holding the empty bowl for Castiel to see.

Castiel found himself to start shaking when Dean threw it out through the bars and it shattered on the concrete floor.

"Please...I'm sorry..." Castiel tried but it was to late.

"Sorry's not gonna cut it doll face." Dean growled and grabbed Castiel by the hair and pulled him up.

Castiel stood on shaky legs as Dean stared down at his too round belly for his to thin body.

"Please...I didn't..." Castiel was crying yet again.

He wished he was stronger but he didn't see it happening.

"You know what you did wrong. I didn't need to say it." Growled the alpha omega.

"Please...I though...I thought it was for me." Castiel choked out and whimpered.

"Do you know how easy it would be to kill you? To snap your neck and let your pups..." Dean trailed off and dropped Castiel back to the floor where he shuffled to the far corner.

Dean just looked tired now and sad. Was Castiel missing something?

The sadness was returned to anger in seconds.

"You better show me just how damn grateful you are to be here sweet cheeks, or else you won't live past this week." He hissed.

Castiel could only give a shaky nod from his position on the floor.

Dean slept on the left side of the cage that night while Castiel slept on the right.

* * *

Castiel woke up and jumped out of his skin when he felt someone grooming his feathers.

He tensed all over as Dean made his way to sit in front of his face.

Dean stared at the smaller omega who was curled up in the hay on the floor.

He crawled over Castiel to lick around where Castiel's wing joint turned from feathers to skin.

What the hell? Last night this angel wanted his heart on a platter, and now he was grooming him? Castiel felt soooo confused.

One of Deans full swollen breast hung two inches above Castiels lips. He wondered if Dean would notice if he latched on. It looked incredibly painful to be practically bursting with milk. Dean would proabilty beat or hurt him if he did it. But he was so so so hungry, and food wasn't available at the moment. Castiel was a desperate omega. And a lot of desperate omegas did desperate things. Castiel quickly raised his head like a snake spiking at a mouse and latched onto the swollen teat, sucking vigorously, willing for happy memories of his mistress to come back, for warm milk to fill his mouth and feed his unborn pups.

He heard an "Oof" when he struck the breast with his desperate mouth but no anger or change. Dean stopped his grooming for a few seconds as he registered what happened, but then continued to clean Castiel's dark feathers with his saliva and gentle tongue.

Oh thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou was all Castiel thought as the milk filled his mouth. He felt the milk seep into his body and soul feeding his pups and happy memories, he could cry from the joy it brought him. The milk was like a power shake, making him feel full and energized.

He whimpered when Dean went to pull away, using his teeth to latch on to the nub and follow it.

He heard Dean hiss in pain and then let out a low warning drawl of a growl.

"You're a greety little bitch huh?" He panted out, as if Castiel were taking all his energy through his milk.

Castiel was reluctant to let go, but he eventually did when Dean bent his head down to lick over Castiel's closed eyelids.

They spent the day comfortably grooming each other and not really saying anything.

That was until Castiel looked down at his stomach as Dean was in back of him grooming his wings yet again.

"Why do you hate me Dean?"

Dean stopped his work and then ignored the question and started cleaning Castiels hair, running his tongue through it.

"Please answer me." Castiel pleaded.

Dean stopped all together and nuzzled Castiel's hair.

"Who said I hate you sweet heart?" Dean asked as he started massaging Castiels wing joints.

Castiel could have laughed in dinal. Dean couldn't be serious?

"You hurt me..." Castiel whispered looking down at his tangled hands.

"Only when I've needed to beautiful." Dean drawled as he purred when he buried his nose into Castiel's hair.

"I don't understand..." Castiel whimpered confused.

One day Dean was feral and hateful. The next he was sweet and cuddly? Seriously?

"You think to much gorgeous." Dean dismissed as he started licking Castiels wings again. They were overly fluffed and sensitive due to over grooming. But Castiel was afraid to interject. Besides it felt...nice.

"It doesn't suit you." Dean added while licking the near the oil glands.

"Do you even know my name?" Castiel growled growing irritated.

"You are whoever I call you doll face. You are _mine_." Castiel shivered in the pure sureness of the words.

"Castiel."

Dean stopped his licking and he could feel the body behind him tense. He looked over to see wide jade emeralds stare back at him.

"My name. It's Castiel."

Dean scoffed and smirked.

"No one asked." Dean replied as he lightly nibbled at Castiels skin near his spine.

Castiel shuddered?

"Besides its to long. You will respond to Cas." Dean instructed and got up from his spot in the hay to lay down in front of Castiel.

Dean looked at the swell of Castiel's stomach and his eyes became a shade darker. Something had happened in Deans past. What it was? Castiel was not sure. But he promised himself to find out.

* * *

The next day Benny came back and came in the cage.

"How's my favorite lil' angels?" Benny cooed as he unlocked the door.

Dean was practically an excited puppy. His wings were flapping anxiously and he was whining. Castiel just laid in the hay looking uninterested.

Dean practically jumped on Benny, his breast bouncing so much that milk started to spill out from them. Dean looked shocked just as Benny did, before Benny broke out laughing and Dean looked down in shame.

"It's cool Ace, no use crying over spilt milk." Benny joked and chuckled as Dean glared.

After petting Dean and giving him his attention Benny cautiously approached Castiel, who was relaxed in a corner.

Castiel had no reason to trust this human. He had lied to him, and left him practically for dead.

Dean watched from a distance as Benny crouched down two feet from Castiel looking sad.

"John told me what happened...I'm so sorry you had to go through that lil' boy." Benny said, sympathy practically rolling off him.

Castiel grimaced at the memory and looked away. Maybe he would learn to trust humans again one day. But he needed time.

"Well I see your breast have grown in lil' boy. Almost cup sized." Benny smiled encouragingly.

Castiel still didn't acknowledge him.

Benny sighed and got up and grabbed something within his backpack and put it in the feeding bowls to the side.

Castiel perked up at the smell immediately.

Benny disposed of fresh cooked chicken pieces into the tin bowls and gave Castiel a small smile before turning to Dean.

"You been taken care of the new lil' boy right Dean?" Benny asked seriously.

Dean nodded enthusiastically and shook his feathers out.

"Dont get too aggressive hmm? He's had a tough road before he came to Dean town yuh know?" Benny asked.

Dean looked a little guilty before his face went totally neutral, like solider mode and gave a curt nod.

Benny just smiled affectionately and gave a squeeze to Deans right tit. Dean gasped and milk squirted out onto Benny's hand and he started licking at it as he left the cage, locking it behind him. Dean glared after him.

Castiel waited for Dean to eat first, which he did very quickly before he gave a nod and sat down for Castiel to dig in.

Dean was actually being considerate of Castiels condition and left a whole bowl for him, which the omega gulped down barely tasting it.

"Geez princess slow down." Dean leaned in to pull Cas' face away from the dish, but Castiel was in wild survival mode and turned on Dean. Before he even registered what he was doing he already tasted blood in his mouth.

He pulled back in shock of his own actions, immediately dropping to the floor, exposing his belly to his alpha and shaking in fear. His wings splayed out and his throat bared awaiting punishment.

He liked Dean sure, but that didn't mean he trusted him.

His small body suddenly wracked with tears. Why had this happened to him?

Dean looked shocked before he was over the smaller omega in seconds licking his neck and small breast trying to comfort him.

"It's okay Cas. I shouldn't have interviened. It's okay. Really." Dean whispered between kisses and licks.

"DEAN!" Castiel suddenly heard someone yell and start to unlock the cage. Castiel saw that it was John and he had a gallon bottle of water.

"You tried taking his food then tried mounting him?" John growled.

Dean looked like deer caught in headlights.

"No...it's not what you think." Dean tried to explain.

"It's exactly what I think." John growled getting leather cuffs from a bag on his back and yelled at Dean.

"COME! NOW!" John shouted while pointing near the far corner of the cage he was next to.

"Yes sir." Dean whispered as his wings drooped and he practically crawled over there with his belly to the hay filled floor.

John cuffed his hands in the leathers cuffs and chained them to the bars.

"I never. EVER. Want you to see you trying to back off a pregnant omega off their food ever again. You hear me?" John growled as Dean crouched to the floor making himself smaller then usual.

"I'll let you think about that for a day or two without milking." John growled and pointed at Castiel.

"You are not to latch or feed off him. You hear?" John's voice was venomous.

Castiel could only nod in shock at the treatment that was being delt to his alpha omega.

"Benny told me to come water you and Castiel and what do I see? You taking advantage like that." John growled and slapped at Deans hanging breast, causing Dean to release a gasp of pain..

John left shortly after putting fresh water in the tins and giving Dean a glare.

Castiel could only stare at Dean who's hands were cuffed as he looked down hopelessly.

Why hadn't he try to explain? Hell why hadn't Dean tried to explain? This whole thing was one huge misunderstanding.

Castiel looked at the swollen breast of his friend and wished he could latch on to relieve some of the pressure. Castiel couldn't imagine them getting any more full.

Cause Dean was all Castiel really had now.

He found himself craving Dean's milk ever since the first sip. It was so addicting. Castiel decided to get some revenge on Dean in that moment out of spite for how he treated him with such unwelcome arms when he first got here.

He crawled, his belly touching the hay filled ground as he made his way over to Dean.

Dean looked up and looked back down in despair.

"Just don't Cas...it'll just get you in trouble..." Dean groaned.

"Dean...I'm sorry...are you okay?" He asked as he sat a small distrance away from the chained omega.

"Yea, I'm fine." Dean replied.

Castiel felt guilty seeing the blood on Deans hand. Where Castiel must have bitten Dean, breaking the skin and causing some blood.

Dean saw the smaller omega staring and sighed.

"Go finish Cas, the babies must be hungry." Dean grunted as he tried to find a comfortable position with his wrist still cuffed.

Castiel didn't argue. After finishing every piece of chicken he stood and then waddled over to Dean who had fallen asleep.

Castiel settled down gingerly beside his alpha omega and fell into a fitful sleep..

* * *

Castiel woke in a cold sweat in the middle of the night. He saw that some night lanterns were on that lined the corridor so it must have been night.

He looked around to see what had woken him and then heard a low grown come from next to him. Castiel looked at Dean to see his breast looked so full that they looked like they could pop at any second. Dean had sweat all over his body, including in the dip of his back. His penis looked fully erect and light shivers ran through the alpha omegas body.

"Dean?" Castiel asked concerned.

Deans eyes that had been shut suddenly flew open looking desperate.

"H-Hey baby...you hungry?" Dean whined sounding desperate.

Castiel had been with Dean for about a week and he had put on a significant amount of weight being fed daily, but it never stopped Castiel from always being hungry.

"Dean...I can't...I'll get in trouble." He whispered while looking around to see if any guards were in the hall. Luckily there wasn't.

Dean growled at him, getting frustrated.

"Cas, you fucking relieve me or I swear I'll make you regret it." Dean hissed sounding desperate.

Suddenly something occured to Castiel. _He_ had the power here. Not Dean.

Castiel couldn't help but smile just a tiny bit in victory.

Carma was oh so sweet. Castiel could easily take his revenge.

Castiel ignored Deans statement and turned away so he didn't have to face him.

"I don't want to disobey Dean." Castiel looked down at his rounded flesh and patted it to settle his kicking pups.

Suddenly the moaning and groans stopped.

"Bull!" Dean exclaimed in the silent corridor, it echoed making Castiel cringe and look around.

"Castiel you get your ass over here right now." Dean growled struggling in his cuffs.

Castiel looked back at the alpha omega who was _completely_ at his mercy.

"Hmm?" Castiel tilted his head as he examined Dean's breast that were so full they were starting to leak milk.

"I don't know Dean...I wouldn't want to cause trouble." Castiel said carefully.

Dean knew Castiel was playing with him now, and he didn't find it one ounce amusing.

"Please Cas...please." Frustrated tears came to Deans eyes.

Castiel had a soft heart and gave in to the begging. He sighed and leaned over quickly taking the bulb like nub into his mouth. He didn't even have to suck before the milk flooded his gullet.

"Geez Cas not so hard." Dean growled with no real heat behind it.

Cas sucked harder just to see how much power he exactly had in this situation.

Deans large snow white wings were shaking as Castiel tugged on the nipple.

He stopped when the breast was only about half full, most of the milk visibly gone.

Castiel was full in the first time in what felt like forever. He pulled off feeling drowsy and tired.

"No come on Cas, you gotta do the other one." Dean whined shifting his body so the other engorged breast was infront of Castiels mouth.

Castiel was so full, not use to that much warm calming food that he felt like he was about to pop.

"Can't...so full..." Castiel whispered laying down beside Dean in the hay so his lips just brushed over the large teit.

"No Cas, don't you give up on me. Don't you do that." Dean whimpered as tears ran down his face.

Dean tried pushing his body forward and Castiel was surprised that his parted lips were suddenly filled with the fat tit of Deans filled breast.

Milk flooded the inside of his mouth without his consent and he coughed and sputtered on it.

He pulled away and Dean gave off a choke of despair.

Castiel tried massaging the breast with a hand to relieve Dean of some of his burden, but only a slow steady stream of milk leaked out. Dean cried in soft whimpers in pain. Dean needed suction and he needed it **NOW.**

Castiels stomach had already expanded more then usual due to being filled to the brim with Deans warm nurturing milk.

But he had to relieve Dean completely. He was suffering.

Dean was dry humping the air in desperation.

Castiel sniffed down near the thick hair near his genitals. Castiel found it odd that they hadn't removed Deans hair as they did Castiels.

After giving a soft lick to the erection he went back to sucking on Deans teat in earnest.

After about 2 minutes Dean started rejecting the treatment.

"Cas stop, you're hurting me..." Dean whispered trying to tug away, but was completely bound and unable to turn away from Castiels hot mouth.

Castiel ignored him caught up in his own world.

"Cas you have to leave some, or else John will know." Dean growled struggling in his cuffs.

But Castiel didn't hear him. All he heard was his madame singing, telling him how beautiful he was, how special he was. Castiel gripped hard to the nub as painful memories floated his mind, madames death, being sold here, being raped until he carried a womb full of pups he had no choice but to carry. His eyes were squeezed shut as tears cracked through them. Castiel moaned as broken sobs filled his throat with the sweet taste of milk.

He heard Dean in the background but he didn't comprehend it. It was just unwanted noise.

"Cas, please! It hurts, your teeth..." Dean cried shakily.

He came back to reality when blood started flooding his mouth instead of milk.

Castiel froze off with his mouth on Deans teat.

* * *

Castiel woke to John standing over him fuming and looking pissed off.

Castiel sat up and kneeled on his knees casting his eyes downward to show his submissiveness.

"I told you not to latch and milk Dean." John growled sounding furious.

Before Castiel could think his chin was yanked up by Johns hand and was met with angry brown eyes.

Castiel found himself shaking. His teeth rattling as an effect.

"You deliberately disobeyed." John hissed tangling his fingers painfully through Castiels dark messed hair.

Castiel quickly took note Dean was not in the cage, which confused him. Another thing that confused him was that he felt blood all over his mouth and toungue.

"You practically knawed the flesh off of his tits for christs sake!" John exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry please sorry..." Castiel muttered terrified. He felt his eyes become watery.

"No, but you will be." John hissed releasing his hold on the angel.

Castiel found the milk he had drank last night relieving its self of his body through urine, feeling run down his inner thigh. Damn his nerves. Castiel looked down in shame.

John just looked shocked.

"Why everytime I see you your covered in piss?" John asked sounding hopeless.

Dean just shook his head as tears flooded his vision.

"On your elbows and knees, ass up." The man growled as he undid his belt.

Castiel could only stare in compete and utter shock. Was John going to rape him? He froze as John walked behind him. His wings shaking for everything they were worth.

"Hurry up angel, I don't want this to be prolonged when it doesn't have to." John grunted tapping the back of Castiels neck and then pushing it down but not to harshly, careful of the delicate bones.

Castiel complied not knowing what else to do in this situation. If he disobeyed this would only be worst for himself and John would punish him more.

He presented the guard his ass and hid his face in the hay in between his outstretched arms.

The first whip of the belt landed on his upper thigh right below his left cheek. Castiel yelped in shock and tried shifting away, but John grabbed his wing to hold him still.

Castiel sobbed openly as 4 more slaps of the belt landed in his ass, thighs, and lower back. His stomach felt like it was tied in knots.

John stopped after 5 and let the angel curl into himself as his body racked with tears.

"Don't disobey and this will be easier in both of us." John said quietly as he put his belt back through his pant loops.

John walked away from the weeping angel and picked up a bag near the door and took out a bottle that contained a brown green liquid substance.

He walked back over to Castiel and dragged him out of his fetal position by his collar.

John sat down and put Castiel's limb head on his upper thigh, holding his head there as he unclasped the bottle cap with the other.

"You're not gonna be aloud to eat solid food any more since you are in your final term of carrying. You will only be prohibited to eat your meals through the liquid form that we provide you with." John explained.

"And no more milk from Dean. It can screw up your pregnancy stage understand?" John said leaving no room for argument.

Castiel could only nod weakly as he studied the bottle.

The food in it looked blended and disgusting, and Castiel grimaced as he looked at it.

He had come to know John as the doctor who saved him from Alistair. But John was proving more cruel and cruel each day he saw him. He only later recognized he was a doctor slash guard.

When John unscrewed the cap and tried to make Castiel sip, Castiel turned away from it, revolted by the smell.

John sighed looking like he didn't expect any better and took a baby bottle covering with a rubber teat and all and screwed it onto the bottle. He then held Castiels head firmly by tangling his fingers in his hair and directed the rubber teat between Castiel's lips into his mouth.

The taste was absolutely vile. Castiel had never tasted something so gross.

But John gave him a warning glare, and Castiels backside still hurt from earlier discipline, so he drank it all with out a fuss. He felt nauseous after consuming it and sat up, giving his head a few shakes to try to get the feeling to go away.

Then he felt a large warm hand cup one of his breast and give a light squeeze.

Castiel hissed in pain at the action. They were still growing and were only one third the size of Deans.

Castiel tried to shy away but John just gripped harder.

"Getting full aren't yuh lil' boy?" John asked as he weighed Castiels breast in his hands.

Castiel whined when John gave a playful slap to one of them and got up from the hay filled floor.

"Perhaps you can go in Deans stead tomorrow down to the milking mill, seeing your the one that cause all that damage that's gonna put him off the machines for at least 2 weeks." John said thoughtfully.

Castiel only stared blankly.

"I'll have Bobby take you, the sooner you get used to milking the better." John gave a small smile to Castiel who sat on the floor with his knees brought up to his chest, his belly being an obstacle in the way.

John left and left Castiel alone in the confines of his cage.

He hoped Dean was alright.


	2. The Milking House

**Hey Guys! Just so everyone who has been following Angel Racing, I was taking a break from it to try this out, but I will be continuing it. A new chapter should be up around next week. **

**Some following content may be disturbing to some viewers**.

**This is a Dark!Fic**

* * *

Castiel was woken by Benny the next day, who shook him gently to get up. Problem was Castiel didn't want to get up. Dean wasn't there and he felt as lonely as he had when he was in Alistairs wing.

"You sure did one hell of a job on Ace there lil' boy." Benny said running a hand down Castiels cheek.

Benny patted his belly reassuringly and and attached a leash to Castiels collar.

"I'm filling in for Bobby today cause I thought you'd be more comfortable with me." Benny explained.

Castiel just opened his eyes but didn't move from his curled up position on the floor.

"Come on lil' boy, lets go to work." Benny tugged on the leash and Castiel slowly stood, easing his wings out for balance.

The walk down the corridor seemed like forever.

Angels looked out of their smaller cramped cages at Castiel's stomach in...envy? That made him uneasy. He kept his eyes down cast careful to not bump into Benny.

By the time they got to the end of the aisle Benny opened a door and Castiel was shocked by what he saw.

Angels were _everywhere_.

Some were hooked to machines by their breast while others laid on benches and got pumped looking exhausted. Others had muzzles on and were chained by their muzzle and collar and had binded hands to a stable post as humans milked them by hand. What scarred Castiel even more was that they were blind folded. The room was huge but seemed cramped with so many people. It smelt of exhaustion, oil, milk and fumes in here. The temperature jumping at least 20 degrees. Like a sweat shop or work house.

Some small cages were off to the side, where some angels sulked within them, wanting to get out. The whole scene made Castiel sick. His stomach rolled, the pups feeling their carriers unease.

Benny tugged on the leash and led Castiel over to the stable post area.

"Azazel." Benny called trying to get the attention of a man who was talking to another man.

The man. Azazel. Turned around and smiled when he saw it was Benny.

"Benny Boy! How yuh doin?" He smiled wickedly and threw a glance at Castiel.

For a second Castiel thought his eyes had flashed yellow. Must have been a trick of the lighting or his nerves.

"Fine. I gotta new angel here." Benny said jerking his head in Castiels direction.

"Yea I see. Pretty." Azazel said looking Castiel up and down.

Castiel felt extreamly uncomfortable for some reason.

"And..pregnant?

"Yea John wanted to get him used to milking sooo, here he is." Benny slumped.

Azazel nodded but his smile faltered."Is this his way of trying some kind of joke?" Azazel asked seriously looking at Benny.

Benny looked uncomfortable and scratched the back of his neck.

"Ummm...no?" Benny said confused.

Azazel sighed.

"Benny boy, you know I have all these bitches on milk stimulants." Azazel said looking over some papers that a brunette just handed him.

"Yea, but I thought we could ease him into it yuh know? Help him grow used to-"

"Where's Deano?" Azazel asked looking up and around.

"He's not feeling so hot today." Benny said carefully.

Castiel looked down guiltily.

"Awww did he have a cough?" Azazel daunted.

"No he-"

"Has the flu?" Azazel interrupted again.

"N-"

"The measles?" Azazel grinned.

"NO! There was an accident and he can't come into work today, he's down at the docs." Benny rushed out before Azazel could say any more.

The grin disappeared and Azazel looked concerned.

"What the hell do you mean there was an accident? Dean's one of my prime lactation bitches!" Azazel exclaimed furiously.

"Doc says he'll be fine by the end of the week, until then he wants Cas here to take his place." Benny repeated.

"I don't need a whored out breeder at the moment Lafitte! I need Dean! If this bitch can bring in at least three percent of what he brings in i'll give you a damn raise." Azazel fumed.

"Yea yea, whatever just work with it okay?" Benny said clearly losing his cool.

Azazel sighed.

"Fine...Meg get him on a post and...do something with it." Azazel said to the brunette next to him then dismissed himself.

"Well, I have work to do as well...so be good lil' boy." Benny gave Castiel a smile and gave the leash to Meg.

Castiel felt a stone in his stomach drop more and more as Benny walked away.

He then felt Meg tug the leash and followed slowly to a open stall.

"Down Clarence." Meg ordered.

Castiel was unsure of what she meant so he just kneeled.

This seemed to amuse Meg.

"Hands and knees genius, and infront of the wooden stake." She slapped lightly on Castiel's back who dropped to his hands immediately infront of the short wooden pillar.

Castiel then noticed cuffs bolted into the floor.

His breathing picked up and he closed his eyes to regain his breath.

Suddenly he felt meg strapping him to the floor by the restraints and when he opened his eyes again she was holding a muzzle and a blindfold.

"Sorry Clarence, it's just protocol for any angel who we don't know how is gonna react to being milked, or acts aggressively." She said kneeling next to him and running a hand down his spine.

"We like never get fertilized omegas here, it messes with the milk and we can't give them drugs." She explained.

"Only unfertalized omegas are aloud I. This wing so I'm not sure what your doing in this part of the building never mind in the factory." She sound ed curious.

Castiel felt bile rise in his stomach and shivered when she ran a hand down his wings.

Did that mean Dean was _infertile_?

"Don't make these a problem or Azazel will have them removed. Understand?" Meg said seriously gripping the bone of the wing.

Removed? They cut off your wings? What the hell kind of a place was this. It was so different from Azazels wing where you sat in a cage all day where you just waited for your pups to be born.

Castiel pulled the wings in closer to his body making them small as possible.

"Good, your a fast learner." She said cheerfully.

"Alot of angels have to get them removed. Azazel actually preferres it that way. Doesn't decrease your milk or anything." She explained.

Castiel stayed still as she fastened the nuzzle around his mouth.

"It's just so yuh know, you don't take my pretty face off when I'm touching down there. You'd be surprised how many angels are protective of that stuff." She explained.

When she put the blindfold on Castiel felt like he was back at Alistairs aisle. Unable to see anything. It made him more upset then he thought it felt insecure and afraid.

He felt Meg attach a leash to his muzzle and then his collar and fasten it to something in movable. When he tugged on the leash he found it was fastened to a wooden pole in front of his face. The leashes so short he couldn't even turn his head around.

He then felt some kind of restraint go around his wings, making him unable to open and spread them. He started fighting the restraints out of pure instinct, not likeing where this was headed.

He then heard a sound like a tin rattling be placed under him._ A bucket. _His mind supplied. He felt shame run through his blood.

Then he felt her tugging and kneeding his right breast. He didn't expect himself to react the way he did. He tried to leap at her but the restraints on his hands and feet as well as the leashes that secured his face stopped him. He found himself growling hideously as if he were a feral dog.

"Shhhh..." She calmed and ran a hand through his feathers on his right wing making him try to flap them momentarily, but failing.

When she ran a gentle hand under him and rubbed circles on his belly he lost all control. He hissed, hating the blindfold so he could not see what she was doing. His babies rolled in his stomach unhappily.

Then she was back to squeezing Castiel's breast putting pressure on the teat. Castiel hissed in pain and tried to move, but just wasn't able to. All the restrains holding him were fastened.

"Stop. Please stop." Castiel pleaded tugging half heatedly at his bonds.

"Almost got it, just hold still." She replied practically squeezing down his breast.

He gasped and panted, his whole body shaking. It felt like she was squeezing his heart in his chest.

Then he felt a steady pressure grow in the teat and gasped when he heard a fast squirting sound and felt trickles of fluid run from his teat next to Meg's hand.

"Geez, that was hard to find the flow on yuh baby face." She panted as she milked him.

She patted his sweaty back with one hand as she started milking him in earnest with the other. Castiel had never felt more shamed in his life.

* * *

When he got back to his cage, led by Meg instead of Benny this time he felt like he was about to collapse. The days stress and exhaustion setting in deep within his bones.

"Sleep well Clarence!" She called over her shoulder, making other angels in their cages wake and growl at her being a ignorant bitch.

Dean had to do that every single day? How did he survive?

Well he had drugs to help the flow that's how. Castiel mentally quoted.

The whole thing was a nightmare Castiel had never intended to take part in. He was completely drained, hardly a thread of strength left in his body what so ever.

When he finally registered he was within the warm comforts of his cage Dean came out of no where and jumped him toppling him to the floor and pinning him there by his throat.

"De-" Castiel tried but Dean hardened his grip onmhis throat and looked pissed and in shoot first ask questions later mode.

"Castiel you son of a bitch! When I say STOP you STOP." Dean shouted in his face.

More angels were looking up at the commotion from within there cages.

Great an audience.

Castiel could only go limb with Deans hands tightly grasped around his throat. Dean was straddling him, practically sitting on his babies.

So this was how he died. Well, he didn't have a problem with that. Better Dean then some two cent ruggy who enjoyed killing angels and cutting off their wings.

When his vision became a little fuzzy Dean let up on the pressure and Castiel took a few shallow breaths through his mouth.

"What? You're not even fighting any more? Just gonna give up?" Dean hissed and slapped the smaller omega across the face.

"Just gonna give in to all of this? Except it?" Dean slapped him again, a little harder then last time.

Castiel was so dizzy from being slapped around like this.

"Damn I knew you were a bitch but I didn't think you were a _worthless_ bitch." Dean said in a heated voice.

Castiel leaped up, throwing every once of weight he had I to Dean to get him off of his stomach, because it _hurt_. They struggled for a few minutes, Dean accidentily groping near Castiels privates to get him under control.

Soon Castiel was pinned again with Dean straddiling him and panting hard. _Great_. Back to square one. Now Castiels stomach was really upset.

Dean seemed to get the message that Castiel was exhausted looking at him with pity.

Suddenly the pressure on his stomach released as Dean got off of him.

Castiel could only lay there. Inbetween his legs felt more slick then usual.

"Get up." Dean growled.

Castiel complied not wanting to make Dean more upset but his legs gave out, knees buckling under his unsteady body. He braced himself on the bared side of the cage and slid to the floor. Shutting his eyes didn't feel right, even though he was so so tired. He felt bruised. Mentally and physically, but he shut them anyway, to afraid to face Dean.

His breast stung with hours and hours of coaxing. Even though when he was really empty and didn't have milk to give, Meg would massage them to get even a drop more. He hissed in pain when they touched the soft hay. Everything felt ten times more sensitive. Holding a position like that for hours made his babies cramp and become extremely cranky. And then dealing with an aggressive Dean on top of everything really put the cherry on top of Castiel's fantastic day.

When he opened his eyes again only then did he see that Dean was there staring at his hand with wide scarred eyes.

Dean? He croaked, unable to say more. His voice sounded more hoarse then usual to his own ears, making him grimace.

"What the..." Dean whispered, but Castiel heard him.

"What?" Castiel asked confused.

"What the fuck are you bleeding?" Dean asked. Horror evident in his voice.

"Whaaa-" Castiel was way to tired for this.

"Um...I don't know?" He said stupidly.

Dean looked worried now.

"What do you mean- you know what never mind." Dean growled.

Dean walked over and kneeled, putting a hand on Castiel's stomach and lifting Castiel limb penis and balls to look under to his opening. Sure Castiel felt invaded but didn't say anything. Dean reached his other smooth clean hand down there comming back with it painted red.

Castiel watched as Deans face turned pale all over. The babies were moving just fine though, Castiel didn't feel distressed at all. Maybe he was in shock. Oh god had Dean just caused him a miscarriage?

"Okay. Cas I need you to roll over on your side okay?" Dean said gently, his voice to calm to be real.

Castiel wanted to reject. To tell Dean to go screw himself but instead of rolling onto his side, he flopped onto his back and spread his legs showing Dean his most private area, and exposing his hole.

There was a sigh of relief from Dean and a hand that ran over his inner thigh. Suddenly his inner thigh stung.

"Just a scratch." Dean said calmly patting Castiels leg with his hand.

"A little to deep for comfort though." He said softly.

The little fright had caused Dean to calm and get rid of his anger.

Castiel sat up not wanting himself exposed any more.

Dean got up and went to a bucket that was full of water for bathing purposes that was cleaned daily by Benny and put his hands in washing his hands. He then grabbed a rag that wath beside it and soaked it and brought it over to clean Castiels cut.

Castiel took it and held it to the cut gingerly.

"Doesn't anyone clip your nails?" Castiel bit out venomously.

Dean didn't answer and changed the subject.

"Hell, Cas you look whipped more then having a little straggle. You okay? Where were you anyway?" He asked in the lazy calming drawl of an accent of his.

"Milking..." Castiel managed to get out through small shallow pants.

"Wait. At the factory?" Dean asked.

Castiel just nodded, cause yea it looked like a factory.

Dean looked over Castiel shoulder looking haunted, then looked back at Castiel with concerned eyes.

"Christ, what the hell were they thinking? You can't handle that shit! You're fucking 2 and a half months pregnant!" Dean growled anger evident in his voice but not directed at him.

"Dean..." Castiel whispered.

"What the hell did they milk anyways? These?" Dean asked cupping Castiel small breast.

Castiel hissed in pain at that and Dean let go.

"Sorry Cas." The anger dissolved into sympathy and Dean rubbed a hand across the omegas cheek.

"They didn't machine you did they?" Dean asked, his tone laced with concern.

Castiel shook his head weakly and his eyes drooped.

"Why do you even care?" He asked pushing away.

"You already just explained to me how worthless I was." Castiel said bitterly turning away weakly.

He saw Dean wince at that and look down in shame.

"I'm sorry Cas...It's just, I was so mad at you for last night, and all I thought of today was putting you in line when I got back while you were sleeping in here all cozy..." Dean trailed off.

Castiel looked back at Dean.

"I was wrong." Dean exhaled.

Castiel didn't answer. Just looked down at his stomach where his babies were squirming meaning they were extremely upset.

"I won't let them do that to you again Cas, okay?" Dean said reassuringly and ran his hand through Castiel's hair. Only then did Castiel look from Deans face and down at his teats that looked red and swollen. So much so that they looked infected. Bite marks circled around the teats and Castiel found he couldn't look away.

Dean finally realized where the omega was looking and gently hooked his finger under Castiel's chin to bring it up.

"Cas, it wasn't your fault, okay? I saw you. You were having a mental break, you couldn't stop your actions." Dean said softly and carded his hand through Castiel's hair gently.

Castiel felt like a monster. He did that?

"Dean..."

"Shhhh...it's fine just leave it." Dean said more harshly.

Castiel just looked down at his swollen stomach.

"We've both had a rough day, so lets just sleep it off huh?"

Castiel just nodded weakly and Dean took that as a confirmation to lay down beside him and pull him gingerly into his arms.

* * *

"Jesus Benny look at him! He's done! You put him through that again he won't be comming back!" Deans voice was angry.

"It's not my choice Dean. Bosses orders. As long as your out he's in. Nothing we can do about it. All you can do is try to get better faster." Benny's voice replied.

Dean's voice gave a choke off laugh.

"Benny. He's fucking 2 weeks away from his due date._Two weeks!_ He should be with other pregnant omegas ready to give birth to this litter. NOT IN A FUCKING MILKING AISLE!" Dean shouted.

"Oh please Dean, you just want your cage back to yourself like the old hermit you are." Benny replied calmly.

"No seriously Benny, I don't. I really don't, I love his company but this is ridiculous. No one over here is pregnant. Especially that far in term. It's not healthy to be here, never mind at the factory." Dean tried to reason.

"Yea you love his company." Benny remarked with a sarcastic tone.

"This is come in from an angel who had his tits almost I gnawed off by him, and then gave him that scratch last night? Yea Dean I see the romance" Benny replied.

There was a few seconds pause before Dean replied.

"He didn't know what he was doing. He had a mental break down... and that scratch was an accident."

There was another pause before Benny said anything.

"I'm sorry Dean my hands are tied there's nothing I can do." Benny concluded.

"Please Benny. I lost Sammy...I can't lose Cas too." Dean said quietly pleading.

Who was Sammy?

"Look, I'll see if I can get him out of the factory shift alright? But don't expect much cause you know Azazel-"

"I'll fucking rip that pricks face off if he touches Cas." Dean snarled out, his voice filled with heat.

"Geez calm yourself. What if I was John? Or even Bobby for that matter? You know how a reaction like that will end you up..." Benny said carefully.

"I don't care." Dean snarled. " That bastard is gonna get what's coming to him." Dean hissed and sounded like he was pacing, the hay swishing as he walked.

Castiel cracked his eyes and found he was facing away from them, meaning there conversation was taking place behind him. He was curled in a ball, so they must have thought he was asleep. He noticed gauze and a bandage were wrapped tightly around his inner thigh. Well at least he wouldn't get an infection.

"Lilith came back yesterday." Benny said.

Castiel heard Dean stop pacing.

"Why does that not surprise me? Bitch never could stay away." Dean said bitterly.

"Look Dean, you know way more then you should around here. Way more then the other angels. And knowledge is power here. It can either save you or get you killed. Remember that." Benny said carefully.

Dean just laughed bitterly.

"Then why am I still alive then huh Benny? Why?" He asked, and Castiel heard something like water being poured into a pale.

"Cause no one knows you know things genius. Just make sure to keep that in mind." Benny warned softly.

"What? You don't think I keep it in my mind every god damn second of every god damn day? Jesus Christ Benny, don't flatter me with it." Dean whispered harshfully.

"I know you do. That's why I'm warning you not to get to close to the kid." Benny said softly.

"You're the one who insisted on him being brought here." Dean hissed back.

"Hell he should be in block B not over here. Who's fucking call was it for him to be over here anyway?" Dean sounded genially upset.

"Block B is packed Dean. It would only be more trauma for Castiel, there literally cutting the wings off of the omegas so there is more room. It was either here or down at there or Alistairsz." Benny said sadly.

Castiel felt himself shiver.

"What? The prick still isn't fired yet?" Dean growled.

"No, they just moved his position and put Lilith in charge." Benny said.

Dean laughed.

"Like she's any better." Dean said, disgust in his voice.

"Crowley only agreed to keep Cas in this block cause he thinks once Cas pops the kits out that he can be a good milker." Benny replied.

"He saw Cas' file and he liked the physical appearance so he transferred him even know Cas was already pratically popping."

"What? How is it legal for Crowley to even keep him..." Dean trailed off.

"They wanna get him fixed?" Dean asked. His voice sounded angry.

Castiel had no clue what _fixed_ meant.

"Pretty close. I think Crowley was planning on Cas to miscarry cause he came in so thin. That way Crowley would get him scott free. But when the weeks passed and Cas got better, things didn't go to plan." Benny said softly.

"If the boss actually finds out we have a fertile omega over here, Crowley ass is gonna be eaten alive by the boss." Benny said.

"So what the hells he planning to do about it?" Dean asked.

"Get him sick? Maybe throw him on the machines till his heart gives out?" Dean hissed.

"Of course not Dean. Me, Bobby, hell even John wouldn't let that happen." Benny assured.

"Then what? What's his plan?" Dean said sounding frustrated.

"I don't know Dean. He'll probably be transferred to block D. But I made the mistake of getting close. And I'm warning you to not do the same." Benny said.

All of the sudden the pups started kicking and squirming like they were being strangled and Castiel couldn't help but gasp out in pain.

Suddenly everything was quiet in back of him. Shit.

"Cas?" Dean's voice. Of course it was Dean.

Castiel decided to play like he didn't hear a thing and just got up.

He groaned and stretched in the hay.

Suddenly Dean walked around in front of him with Benny behind him.

Dean crouched down and put a steady hand on his stomach.

"You okay?" He asked concerned.

Benny looked suspitious.

Castiel just nodded and put his hand on his stomach next to Deans.

"There kicking a lot...hurts." He gasped out as another kick winded him.

Dean nodded and looked up at Benny.

They seemed to exchange something silently and Benny left the cage, closing the door behind him.

"Shhhh it's gonna be okay." Dean said carefully rubbing soothing circles.

If Dean knew Cas had heard his and Benny"s conversation he didn't let on about it.

"There not gonna let you have solid food any more." Dean stated when Castiel saw his bowl was filled with that green brown crap John had made him drink yesterday.

Could life get any more shittier?

Castiel ate the sludge when Dean had told him that John would be pissed if he didn't, so Castiel ate it, still feeling the burn of the belt on his backside.

Dean started cleaning his wings, quickly loseing interest in the white milky feathers and started in on Castiels own.

Castiel learned it was a habit of Deans, a tik he did when he was nervous or bored.

The day passed and they were alone. The whole corridor filled with empty cages since they were at the factory getting milked. Dean stayed with Castiel the whole day just cleaning his feathers and showering him in soft touches and affection.

Night soon fell and all the angels, at least 200 slept soundly in the confines of their prisions. Castiel had slept all day so he couldn't get one minute of sleep. Dean just purred gently as they laid down in the hay together.

Suddenly Dean was pushing him onto his back, when he had been on his side, gently.

"Dean wha-" Castiel whispered but was cut off by Deans lips joining his in a searing hot kiss.

Castiel moaned into it, totally surprised. Dean had coddled and hurt him for the time he was here, but he had never expressed passion or sexual motivation towards Castiel.

Castiel broke the kiss turning away panting.

"Want you." Dean whispered as he spread Castiel's legs with his hands, exposing his wet hole.

Dean out his hands on Castiels stomach, steadying the smaller omega.

"Dean." Castiel panted trying to close his legs.

"Such a good bitch Cas. Rolling over for anything that walks huh?" Dean panted as he forced Castiel to lay back when he tried to get up.

Castiel was confused. How was Dean, an omega attracted to him? Who was also an omega.

"Dean you don't even have a knot. This is wrong." He hissed trying to make Dean come back to his senses.

Dean was lapping at his breast now, peppering his stomach with feather light kisses and small kitten licks.

Castiel groaned in fear. He was scarred. He had seen the sweet Dean and the angry Dean but he'd never seen _this_ Dean.

"Shhh, baby I know you're scarred but it's okay. I'll take care of you." Dean whispered as he took Castiel's full length in his mouth, downing him in one go.

Castiel threw his head back in ecstasy. He had never felt anything like what Dean was doing to him now, since he always bottomed because he was an omega. When they were bred, no one cared for their pleasure, just cared that they were fertilized and thrown into a cage until the popped out pups.

"Dean. Oh..." Castiel groaned and tangled his hand in Deans short hair.

Dean then moved his face to Castiels inner thigh below the bandage giving short nips and playful licks.

Then Dean lapped at the slick that was Castiel's hole, and Castiel bit back a cry.

Dean quickly lined himself up with Castiel and pushed in ever so slowly. Castiel cursed his heritage. Omegas and their slick and loose wombs, ready to be taken and fertilized at any time, even when they were pregnant. But Dean felt so large inside him. Too large. He felt like he might split in two.

Dean moaned and threw his head back as he bottomed out. His hands planted firmly on Castiel's stomach to make sure the smaller omega wasn't going anywhere.

The pups moved restlessly in Castiel's stomach, confused by the intrusion.

"Geez Cas. So tight." Dean panted.

Dean started pumping his hips in earnest, desperate for release. Castiel's whole smaller frame rocked with him, being pushed by the bigger omega. Dean started hitting the small bundle of nerves deep within Castiel that made him push back into each thrust, desperate for more.

When Dean finally emptied himself inside of the smaller angel he got off and collapsed next to Castiel on his wing panting for everything it was worth.

"Dean?" Castiel panted, feeling like he'd flown miles. Dean had collapsed on his wing that was spread out along the floor, it was uncomfortable but it wasn't painful since Dean was spread out and not focusing pleasure on one exact point.

Dean looked down seeing Castiel was still fully erect and reached over and ran a hand over Castiel sensitive swollen oil glands at the base of the route of his wing that Dean laid on.

Dean got off Castiel's wing gingerly and put a hand over his mouth and squeezed the oil gland with his other hand. And Castiel soon figured out why.

Castiel's vision erupted in a shower of white sparks. And he let out a dull muffled scream because of Deans hand as every part of him was soaked in pleasure. His pups kicked within him now, not understanding what was going on. Castiel came all over his belly and thigh, white streams painting his body.

When Castiel stilled Dean took his hand off of his mouth and smiled, kissing Castiels mouth.

Soon Dean stopped and just panted next to Castiel running a shaky hand across Castiel's stomach with black oil from the Castiels oil gland. Black mixing with white.

"I was a breeder once." Dean said quietly after a long silence.

Castiel who was close to dozing off looked up with furrowed eye brows.

"What?" He asked softly.

"I was around your age 19 or 20, hell I don't remember." Dean smiled.

"I was close to my date like you are right now." Dean said rubbing soothing circles over Castiels belly.

"That was 5 years ago." Dean recalled the memory, his eyes becoming distant.

"You have babies?" Castiel asked confused sitting up.

"I though everyone in here was infertile." Castiel said carefully.

Dean looked down at his hands.

"Had." Dean clarified.

Castiel tilted his head confused.

Dean looked up sadly.

"It was my first litter. Six of them. All stillborn." Dean said bitterly.

Castiel could only stare.

* * *

**Yup we finally learned Deans secret! But what else is he hiding? Stay tuned and feel free to Review!**


	3. Trouble in Paradise

"It was my first litter. Six of them. All stillborn." Dean said bitterly.

Castiel could only stare.

"Dean...I'm so sorry..." Castiel felt his heart sink for the older omega. He couldn't imagine losing a litter, being born dead like that, there frail bodies being born but not breathing life. The very thought scared the living shit out of him.

"It happened a long time ago Cas." Dean said looking down.

Castiel could tell this subject was hard for Dean. He could almost smell the sadness and melancholy in the air.

"Even though the rough treatment there aren't a lot of miscarriages here or trouble with births." Dean said sadly.

"So they kept me under observation for a year, cause they thought it might be...contagious. All they concluded was that I was genetically fucked. That I was an Omega, but Alpha recessive. The gene was evident in my blood or some shit like that and screwed with the birth." Dean said bitterly.

Castiel put a tentative hand over Deans.

"So they threw me over here, cause I was considered infertile like all the other angels in this wing." Dean whispered.

"They said I was genetically screwed up and threw me away without a second glance." Dean was shaking with anger.

"I was depressed. Having suicidal thought the whole 9 yards. Until I found Sam." Dean said fondly.

"Sam?" Castiel asked.

"My brother. We got split up as hatchlings, but I met up with him again in this very cage. It wasn't always mine yuh know? He told me things...I don't know how he found them out...but there things that some of the guards don't even know. And then one day the guard brought him to be milked and he never came back." Dean looked back at Castiel who didn't really know what to say.

"Where...where is he? Do you know where they might have taken him?" He asked.

Dean just shook his head.

"So the whole thing remains mysterious?" Castiel asked.

Dean nodded slowly.

"He's been gone for 5 years. I don't even think he's still alive." Dean whispered.

Castiel felt bad for Dean. No wonder he never wanted to share the cage with any one else. Dean was _afraid_.

"Go to sleep Cas." Dean whispered pressing a kiss to his temple.

Dean arranged Castiel so he was comfortable and he laid in the hay wrapped in Deans arms, not knowing that with tomorrow, everything would change.

* * *

"I don't care how you do it, just get him secured and away from that little prat." A thick British accent woke Castiel only to open his eyes and see utter chaos.

Five different guards were in his cage, two of them Bobby and John who were approaching him cautiously. Another man stood in the cage doorway with a cigarette in his mouth and in a black suit.

"Cas! CASTIEL! RUN!" Dean was screaming on the top of his lungs as three other guards Castiel had never seen before held him back away from him and away from the door.

Castiel wanted to run but there was no where to go. Guards were literally all over the humans outnumbered him and Dean by three times and his whole stomach felt to heavy to even attempt getting up.

Castiel was not sure what to do. This was not how he had planned to be awaken in the morning.

"Shhhh come here baby, we won't hurt you, I promise." John said gently and approached Castiel.

Everything in Castiels being screamed (threatrunthreatnotdean).

Castiel gave a low warning hiss, and wanted to face palm himself on how pathetic it sounded.

To the side Dean was fighting with vigor.

Why did Castiel already feel so weak? His vision was already blurred and his thoughts slow and delayed.

Had they...had they drugged him?

A low dull pain came from his arm and he looked to the side to see his thoughts confirmed.

He looked to the side to see a tranquilizer dart in his shoulder.

He suddenly felt himself falling backwards and was caught by big sure arms. A bristled beard and warm eyes were attached to the face_._

_Benny.. _

Great that made several people. _  
_

Castiel gave out a weak whine, because that was all he could manage. He couldn't get his words out because his tongue felt heavy in his mouth. All the noise dulled in the back, as if having wax in his ears.

"Shhhh it's alright, just relax hot wings." Benny said as he craddled Castiel's head.

Castiel felt his body go lax, but he didn't feel like he would pass out.

"What'd you give him?" Benny asked looking up at Bobby.

"Just something to help us transport him without him hurting himself, it's not harmful to the litter or anything, he won't pass out. It'll keep him fully awake so we don't risk anything but it should ware off in about 10 minutes or so." Bobby replied.

"That should be enough time." John nodded.

Castiel turned his head weakly to look at Dean. His whole body felt heavy and uncomfortable.

"Bobby take his feet. John you get the torso, and I'll support his upper body." Benny instructed.

Castiel just stared unblinking at Dean as he snapped and fought tooth and nail to get free from the guards,who now had secured a short chained leash to his collar and tied it tight to a bar of the cage, and cuffed his hands behind his back. His pure white wings glowing as they swung in fury, trying to knock the guards over, but they ducked and quickly backed away out of range so he could struggle in his bonds.

"You touch him." Dean panted heavily.

"And I'll kill every one of you. Every damn one." Dean growled, his voice shaking with pure rage.

"Lets move this along." The British man near the entrance commanded, sounding bored.

"On three." John instructed.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE GOD DAMN YOU!" Dean yelled at them, pulling on the leash and rattling the whole cage.

"If you want a omega playmate that can be arranged Dean, just one that isn't pregnant." The British man replied.

This seemed to make Dean even more pissed off and he thrashed his wings in vengeance.

John arranged his right wing so it folded over the guard shoulder. The other wing was placed over his legs so it didn't drag.

"One." John commanded.

Castiel felt his pups jump in his stomach out of his anxiety.

"Two." John said.

Castiel tried to brace himself, only to find his body not corroperating.

"Three." Castiel was lifted out off the warm hay filled floor.

"He's not as heavy as I thought he'd be." Bobby laughed as they gingerly edged towards the door with Castiel in their grasps.

"Yea, he's kinda in a fragile state so be careful not to slam any of his limbs." Benny noted to the two other guards.

John held his midsection over and under to make sure it didn't rock, while Benny supported him under the armpits, his head laying against Benny's chest and Bobby held his feet and legs. Castiels arms hung limbly off their bones.

"NO! PLEASE! STOP!" Dean shouted as they carried him out the door.

Castiel wouldn't even get to say goodbye...where were they taking him?

Castiel couldn't really see because over expanded stomach and feathers. They went through a pair of twin doors that they managed to get open without putting Castiel down and then they were walking him down a hall he had never been to. Instead of metal and concrete it had white walls and tiles. Castiel had to get out of here. If they put him down, maybe just maybe he could get away. His best bet was to make a run for it, and to that he would need them to put him down and to do that he would have to play a key trick card.

He gave the best fake hiss of what sounded like pain he could manage and started to try to thrash his limbs in earnest.

"Shit, John. I think something's wrong." Benny said, concern lacing his already worried tone. He held his breath and then relaxed completely making his head go limb and let the full weight of his wing on Johns shoulder be felt, and made his eyes roll in their sockets.

"Yea, I see that. Crap. Put him down." John commanded, his voice urgent and a little..scarred?

Suddenly he was on the floor. Good. He felt the hands let go of him and he (playing dead) let his limbs fall without motion, letting them go just as lax as they had been when he was being carried. He closed his eyes and made sure to keep his breath in.

"Christ. What's wrong?" Benny asked, his voice rising which only meant he was panicking.

He felt a hand under his nose and almost laughed. He always was such a terrible liar. But he kept his face lax of all emotion.

"Shit! Not breathing! CPR?" Benny suggested.

The very thought of his lips against a humans made him shutter.

His pups moved, becoming agitated in his stomach that he was holding his breath. Suddenly Castiel realized that they must be suffocating.

They could hold out just a little longer until these men were convinced though.

He felt his heart burn for oxygen, the terrible feel of suffocating.

Suddenly he felt one of them pump his chest so hard that he gasped for air throwing up bile with it out of the shock he just sent to his stomach and pups.

He heard multiple sighs of relief as Benny supported his upper torso so he could spit the bile out onto the crystal clean white tiled floor.

"Okay let's not do that again." John said relieved.

Castiel took in large previous gasps of air. Well at least he was on the floor again. He felt strength in his muscles that had returned, not fully but hopefully enough.

The door was only a couple of yards away. Once he was out, there was so many aisles of cages that he could hide in, it would take days to find him until he could conjure up a second plan.

He sat up fully, and Benny _helped_ him.

(Yea, thanks for nothing bozoe) Castiel thought to himself.

He got up on shaky legs as fast as he could away from Benny and John and Bobby, Benny reached uncertainly for him, his eyes laced with comcern but Castiel stepped back. He threw a glance at the double doors and started running...which was a light waddle was all he could manage.

Well...that didn't go to planned. He looked back to see if they were chasing him. All they did was kneel and sit there.

Benny looked sad.

Bobby looked shocked.

John looked amused.

Wow, they were actually giving him a head start? Well there loss.

Castiel tried to book towards the door, his stomach bouncing and being annoying.

Castiel put a hand on it to stop it's bouncing and jogged at the door. So close. So so close.

"Where in hell does that damn idgit think he's going?" He heard Bobby ask.

"Should we...stop him?" He heard Benny ask unsure.

He heard John laugh and chuckle.

"Is he trying to like run or something?" He asked amused.

"Maybe he needs exercise." Benny suggested.

"Yea, as he's running at the door." He heard Bobby remark.

If they hadn't had there little conversation they may have caught him, but Castiel was at the doors now and he felt pride swell within him.

Dean would be so proud of him when he got back.

He tried the handle and everything crashed into pieces.

_Locked_.

The damn door was _locked_.

No way. No way was Castiel _this_ unlucky. Of course it was locked! Every fucking door in the god damn building must lock automatically for this very reason.

Castiel felt like an idiot.

"What do yuh know he was trying to escape." John laughed, finding his whole act amusing.

"Shhh, that's not funny." Benny growled at John.

"What? If that's not fucking hilarious I don't know what is." John laughed.

"That's not funny John. It's sad." Bobby said matter of factly.

"All angels are the same Bobby. Pretty but down right stupid. I mean where the hell did he think he was going?" John's laughter died down a bit.

Castiel tried the right door to make sure that was locked to. Of course it was. It really didn't surprise him.

Castiel then noticed another single door to his left and tried opening that one and it opened. Castiel's heart sang, but he now heard John full on break out laughing. And Castiel saw why.

Supply closet. Shit.

"Okay that's enough." Benny said to John and got up and started walking calmly towards him.

Crap. Nononononononono.

Castiel tried to open the double doors again. Maybe he was doing it wrong?

"Cas enough." Benny said a few feet behind him.

Castiel felt tears build in his eyes.

_Cas_.

Benny had NO right to call him by Dean's nick name for him. Not after betraying both of them like this.

Castiel turned on Benny, still feeling exhausted from waddling only a few yards.

He gave a weak hiss and growled when Benny didn't stop in his tracks.

"Stay away from me." Castiel growled, backing into the corner.

Bobby and John got up now, stretching their limbs from the position they were in.

"Do you need to be carried or do you prefer to walk?" Benny asked calmly.

He wanted to shout "Neither" but he knew it was no use. He lost. They won.

Castiel's body screamed "CARRY!" while his pride screamed "WALK!".

"Our destination is just right through those doors." Benny motioned to the double doors down the hallway.

"I'll walk." He hissed and brushed pass Benny. It seemed miles away, but nothing matched the size of Castiel's ego at that moment. He couldn't stand to be humiliated any more.

Benny gripped his upper arm and walked beside him just in case he collapsed.

Castiel was to tired to shake him off.

He waddled down the hall, not really trying to go slow since this was inevitable. It took him a while to reach Bobby and John, his pace not really as fast when he was motivated like his life depended on it, which it kind of had been.

John and Bobby went ahead, and were down the hall in 12 seconds, while Castiel wasn't even half way down yet.

Bobby and John went through the doors leaving Castiel and Benny alone waddling in the hall.

By the time they were 75 percent down the hall, Castiel's knees were on fire from supporting all his weight. His breathing was heavy and he stopped momentarily to catch his breath.

"Yuh know I can get a wheelchair." Benny said but Castiel ignored him.

Suddenly an middle aged looking women with fluffy brown hair and warm brown eyes came through the doors with a nurse outfit on and with a white coat over it. She was holding a clipboard and stopped a moment when she saw Benny with Castiel.

She gave a warm smile towards Castiel and walked over shaking Benny's hand.

"Benny, so good to see you again." She smiled warmly at him.

"You too Ellen." Benny replied smiling back.

Castiel looked at the small instruments that hung off her neck.

"Is he okay. John said you two might need some help out here." She said concerned.

"No, we're fine. Just Cas insisted he wanted to walk the rest of the way down." Benny explained.

"Oh. Well I can't say I agree with that. He must be putting tons of stress on his abdomen." She said looking irritated.

"He has a lot of pride." Benny smiled and ran a warm hand through Castiel's hair.

Castiel just glared.

"Yea well pride can cause death.' She said looking at Castiel.

Castiel just looked away.

She sighed.

"Fine, I'll walk with you." She concluded.

It only took two more minutes to get to the double doors, going at Castiel's turtle pace.

When they got there it was a medical room. Filled with medical equipment, tables, an examining table, and a medium sized cage with a sleeping angel off to the side.

John and Bobby must have left cause they weren't there.

"Over here hun." She said while walking over to the metal examining table.

Castiel sat down and was thankful to take all of that weight off his knees.

"John mentioned how you lost your way out in the hall." She said carefully.

Castiel just looked down at his feet that hung off the floor.

"He shared a cage with a milking omega for about 2 weeks, and grew attached. He was a little upset when they got separated." Benny explained.

Ellen nodded in understanding.

"Well I'll check out his health and see if there's anything I need to address, any prior concerns before I begin?" She asked.

Benny nodded.

"Yea, he stopped breathing in the hall, and everything went limb even know the drug should have been wearing off by the time we got here. He um...was giving like little gasps and hisses like he was in pain or something. I'm not a medic so I don't know what the hell it was but um, when we put him down he threw up some bile and then jumped up a few seconds later and had his little adventure." Benny explained.

"So I was just confused." Benny concluded.

Ellen had put on white latex gloves as he talked.

She then reached over to Castiel's closest breast and started massaging it as she looked at Benny to answer her opinion on the situation.

Castiel gave a warning growl but she totally ignored him as she kneaded this breast.

"Um, I've never heard of that happening before. I'll look up on it later, but he looks fairly healthy. It could be anything from the stress of carrying to his eating habits. I'll ask Pamela on it when I get him housed." She concluded and looked back at where her hand was.

"His flow isn't very fluent is it?" She ask as she crouched to examine the teat.

Castiel growled louder, keeping his eyes on her face.

She looked up noticing he was pissed and gave a warning tap to his nose with two fingers from her other hand.

"Behave." She warned.

Castiel didn't know what it was about her, but he wanted to roll over and show his tummy as well as his throat to her and beg her forgiveness.

Instead he seized his growling and looked away.

"Wow, now I know why you're head doctor." Benny smiled.

"What are you an angel whisperer or something?" He asked amused.

She just rolled her eyes and kneaded his breast a little harder.

"I need a milk sample and this ones body is being difficult." She sounded frustrated.

Castiels breast were becoming more sore and painful with each squeeze.

She saw him grimace and tried the other one for a few second and then gave up.

She finally let go and sighed.

"It should be comming naturally. I don't know what's wrong with it." She said turning to Benny.

"What's his diet look like?" She asked.

"He's been drinking those crappy nutrition milk shakes for a couple of days." Benny said.

She looked down thinking for a moment before she walked over to a small over in the wall and took out a sort of pad and wrapped it around her hand.

She then walked towards Castiel who tensed all over.

"Shhhh, it's fine it's not that hot." She assured.

"Won't burn me, won't burn you." She stated and wrapped his breast that she had worked on the most with her wrapped hand and unwrapped hand.

"Benny hold that beaker under his teat." She instructed.

Benny complied and she gave a few gentle tugs and pulls, kneeding the breast as she did and then Castiel let out a sharp gasp as milk squirted from the teat into the glass beaker.

"There you go honey. Good job. See? All you needed was a litte coaxing." She smiled.

Castiel closed his eyes and moaned.

He opened them again when Ellen stopped and he saw that the beaker was full.

"Put that over on the table will yuh Benny?" She asked.

Benny nodded.

"Okay, well I don't require your services any longer Benny. Thanks for bringing him and stopping by." She smiled sweetly at him.

Benny smiled back.

"Any time." He said.

He walked over to Castiel and ran a hand through his thick black hair.

"You be good lil' boy. You stay strong you hear? I'll tell Dean you said bye and all." Benny said.

Ellen smiled at Castiel's wide eye expression. With that Benny was out the door and gone.

Castiel was shocked at how quickly someone could just walk out of your life like that. He stayed silent as Ellen checked his blood pressure, hearing, heart rate, and vision.

Only when she started pressing on his stomach was his trance broken.

"Woah, you got a lot in here don't you sweet heart?" She asked. Castiel just looked as her hands roamed over his stomach and pressed lightly every so often.

"I didn't know you had so many. You are way to tiny to have...I need to do and ultra sound." She concluded and grabbed some jell off a counter.

"Lay down for me Castiel." She instructed and Castiel did without a fuss.

She warmed the jell in her gloved hands before she spread it on his stomach, She then put a machine on and clicked a button off a remote around her neck.

When she was done, she cleaned the jell off of him and told him to wait there.

She took the latex gloves off, disposing of them in the trash and looked on her computer.

Castiel watched her bite a lip and put a strand of short hair behind here ear and blink a few times. She concentrated on the computer screen then nodded to herself.

She then walked over to the fridge and grabbed some water. She opened it gave it to Castiel.

"Drink that for me?" She asked as she gave the open bottled water to him.

He took it and took tentive sips looking curiously at her.

"The reason for slow milk flow is dehydration." She explained.

When he was done he handed her the bottle.

"How many-"

"Ten." She said cutting him off as she threw the bottle into the recycling bin.

Castiel swallowed hard and looked down at his feet as that sunk in.

Ten? _Ten_ pups? How was he suppose to give birth to ten pups?

"Are-"

"Not your concern." She dismissed and walked over taking the beaker and puttinng a sample of his milk under the microscope on her desk using a eyedrip. After a couple of minutes she pulled out a pair of keys in the upper drawer.

Not his concern? Of course it was his concern it was his babies! He at least wanted to know if they were all alright.

She unlocked the cage to the sleeping angel and reached under it's sleeping belly.

Castiel was shocked when she pulled out a hatchling, no bigger then his hand and held it infront of him after locking the cage again. The adult angel still sound asleep.

Castiel stared at it's tiny wiggiling body, kicking its feet out as she held it by up under the armpits, rejecting to support it's lower half. It's extreamly small downy wings flapped irritated it was taken from it's mothers warmth. Castiel wanted to touch it but hesitated. This was not his hatchling. If he touched it the mother angel may not take it back.

Castiel then looked at its closed eyes. All hatchlings opened their eyes at birth, but this ones eyes were closed. When he opened them they were dull. This kit was blind.

"It's okay to touch it, Anna doesn't mind sharing her babes." Ellen reinsured.

"You have a rare type of milk. Kinda like how you find a rare blood type. It's the same as this babes mother so you can feed him if you want." She concluded.

The babe let out a soft distressed cry and Castiel knew he was done for. He felt milk shoot out of his teats as he reached for the babe and pulled it to his chest. He held it's head in his hand and guided it to his milky teat. The baby had trouble finding the teat at firt, its head swinging in different directions, but Castiel directed its tiny helpless mouth to the fat teat and it started sucking in the milk immensely, desperate to get it into his stomach.

"You probably already knew this but some angels carry eggs, some carry there hatchlings human style." Ellen explained.

"It usually doesn't matter, but if a omega angel carries eggs, it doesn't carry a baby without an egg with in it's womb. If they are all born with out eggs, then there are no eggs in the womb in that litter." Ellen continued.

"This infant is an exception though. A true wonder. All his siblings were carried through eggs, but he was carried without one in the same batch." Ellen said.

"He was fairly healthy, with the exception of the blindness." She smiled sadly.

"So we kept him while the other 3 were taken away. We kept Anna, and were still trying to figure out how she carried all eggs and one infant." Ellen said.

Castiel just watched the little angel suck on his nipple, as he closed his eyes and hummed happily that he was getting fed.

Castiel felt different around Ellen. She treated him like a person mostly, letting him have this experience, talking to him. It felt nice.

"Would you like to share a cage with Anna until we get you placed? You can help feed her kit. She's lonely and needs someone to cuddle with anyway." Ellen smiled.

Castiel only nodded as he stared down at the babe in his arms, not wanting to let go.

He looked up at the cage and it was enough for the two of them. Not as large as Deans but not as small as his first cage. Besides he didn't want to leave the little one.

She walked over and opened it and Castiel got off the table gingerly his wings spread out for balance and trudged towards the cage and ducked to get in. It was just high enough for him to sit up straight but not to crawl. He sat down next to the female angel, but soon decided to lay down. The floor of the cage was covered by soft blankets and downy feathers. Two pillows were thrown around the cage, and natural golden feathers mixed with the pillow's white feathers and made a sort of soft nest.

Castiel laid on his side, with his back to the bars on the side of the cage and his head propped up on a stuffed pillow. He settled the babes flailing body into the pile of downy feathers and mother instinct taking over let him nurse. Castiel studied the mother angels red, red hair and golden wings. For once in a really really long time he felt safe. But that didn't make missing Dean any less painful. He fell asleep to the steady rhythm of the babe suckling off his teat.


	4. Pups and Alphas

Castiel awoke to Ellen yelling at the phone.

"I don't care if you don't have the time. Make the time! I need you down at the A.C.C.R in half an hour."

Castiel felt bad for the other person on that end receiving all that rage.

"Johanna Beth don't you talk to me like that! No, he has ten. Yea, he's under observation." There was a pause. Were they talking about him?

"I know I know. No he was brought in by Benny for a checkup and he was suppose to be thrown in with the other omegas down at block A...yea, that short circuited when I found out he's carrying that many." Ellen sounded angry.

"He's way too-" Suddenly she stopped and quickly turned to the cage to see Castiel awake before he could do anything.

"I'll have to call you back.' And with that she hung up the phone.

Suddenly Castiel found that the other angel...Anna...was awake and chewing on a carrot, paying no attention to him.

Ellen walked over to the cage, and opened the door with her keys.

She crouched down and motioned for him to come to her.

"Come here sweety." She said gently.

Castiel looked around but didn't see the blind babe.

He cautiously crawled out of the cage while Anna watched him from behind.

"I have a short phycological test I wanna run. And it's totally up to you of you pass okay?" She asked.

Castiel could only nod confused.

Then he noticed a new cage much like Anna's on the other side of the room.

She helped him stand and waddle over to it.

Just go in there and wait while I get the pups." She said and pushed Castiel gently to the floor so he could crawl in. The cage was Anna's cage size and filled with the softest pillows Castiel had ever seen and plush blankets with artificial pillow feathers. She didn't shut the door as she went into a back room and came back seconds later with a cardboard box.

She reached into the box and brought out 2 naked hatchlings, about the same size the first blind hatchling had been.

She put them in the feathers and they burrowed there way under, almost disappearing from sight if not by their tiny feet. She then reached into the box again bringing out 2 more hatchlings, one a little bigger then the other and put them in Castiel's lap.

She reached into the box 3 more times, bringing out 2 more hatchlings and placing them in the cage each time. After she was done she got up and locked the door and retreated, totally ignoring Castiel's horror stricken face. There was 10.

This was no doubt a test to see how he would handle 10 babes at once. They played for a while, burrowing in the soft materials, their tiny wings flapping. It wasn't all that bad. Until they got hungry.

Castiel was just laying in the corner with his wings tucked in watching the babes play when the bigger fat one came up to him and just put his tiny chubby hands on Castiel's breast like they belonged there. Ellen came over and sat in a wheeled chair with a clipboard watching him. What he would do.

The chubby hatchling took the teat into his open mouth oblivious to how Castiel starred at him.

It didn't take long for another hatchling to catch on and come stumbling over crawling on all fours and latching on to Castiel's other teat.

Another one came over and Castiel started panicking. The baby saw that there wasn't any room, and no more open teats left and started crying, full out bawling.

Fatty was still on his first teat, he gave him a gentle push with his hand and but the babe just grunted and put both tiny hands on Castiel's breast to keep himself steady and latched.

Castiel didn't want to push him off, but the other babies crying was driving him crazy. He gently took it off and put it with another kit to play. The babe was obviously upset and confused, because it started wiggling, but it soon settled when it was tackling another kit playfully.

Castiel reached and pawed at the crying baby, and finally got a grip on its small body and slid it into place. It latched on seizing it's whining and hummed when milk started flowing into his willing tiny mouth.

When he felt the two were done he removed them and grabbed two more. That was until he put the other two back. All the babes looked the same, all the feathers on their small wings a downy gray. He felt suddenly stressed. Which ones had he fed and not fed?

He knew he fed fatty in the corner, but how did he know with the other ones. They all were still whining and whimpering because they were hungry. He turned over the closest one and looked at its belly. It was a boy, looking near its privates confirmed that, but the belly looked round and full.

Castiel slid a finger into its toothless mouth looking if warm milk was still on its gums. Ellen leaned forward obviously confused to what Castiel was doing. She was obviously there to observe his mothering skills and protect the infant hatchlings as well if he decided to get aggressive.

The babes gums were still milky from being on the teat, so Castiel put that one away from his chest near his wing. This went on and on until he had all the babes have a turn on his teats. By this time, he was exhausted. But by the time he was done with the very last one, chubby came waddling over again looking for more, meaning he would have to repeat the process.

Ellen had left maybe an hour ago, seeming to think Castiel was okay with the babes to be left alone. He looked at the clock and groaned when it read 1:00 am. He had to keep the babes fed though, he couldn't sleep with them pawing at his chest helplessly and he had to pass this test, he just had too.

So he started all over again. Careful this time to keep the ones that fed separate from the ones that hadn't. By the time Ellen got back it was 8:00am, Castiel's head was propped up on a pillow letting any one feed now out of exhaustion. Anna thought she was tired cause she had it tough with one blind babe? Try 10 always hungry upset hatchlings.

Ellen looked worried and she approached the cage.

She crouched down and opened it, and started to put the fat with milk hatchlings in the box one at a time. Castiel was to drained to object. He had no clue how that babies hadn't milked him dry. He felt his own unborn babies twisting in anxiety. The last one she took was the chubby one that was latched on his tit and let go with an audible wet pop. Castiel watched as she scooped him up from under the arms pits as he squirmed to get back to Castiel. It was amazing the little thing didn't pop. His tiny tummy to over extended with warm milk.

"Okay, we won't do that again honey, I promise." She said gently running a cool hand through his sweat slicked hair, which was messed up from him running his fingers through it.

He just groaned in confirmination. Castiel thought he could do it. He felt so disappointed in himself, the shame burning to his very core. He couldn't even take care of them for 24 hours with out collapsing into total exhaustion. He remembered his mother being exhausted from caring for three, but this was TEN!

He could tell by their scents they were from different litters, but Castiel still felt attached to them, knowing that they would live another day because they had his milk pumping through them, feeding them, keeping them alive and healthy.

Ellen left him in the cage after that. When he woke again a younger blond doctor was staring at him through the cage.

He jumped up a little shocked cause he had never seen her before.

"Oh come on Ellen, you know I hate doing that crap." A women's voice from the background said in a whiney tone.

"Pam, I'm not asking yuh, I'm tellin' yuh." Ellen said more sternly.

"Hey ma, he's awake." The blond doctor said while looking at Castiel.

Ellen and the other doctor...Pam...were over by the cage in seconds.

"Geez Harvelle he looks like he went 5 rounds with a dinasoar. What'd yuh make him do?" Pam asked.

"I ran the hatchling test, he could only keep it up for a day though before he started pulling his feathers out." Ellen said.

The blond looked up at Ellen, her mother obviously since she had called her Ma.

"No omegas ever had 10 hatchlings before ma, maybe 8 but 10 is just ridiculous. I wanna see the pictures."

Ellen winced and looked up at Castiel who looked shocked.

That's what she wasn't telling him. So he was having a record breaking litter, that's why they were keeping him here.

"The boss wants an update on him. He was suppose to be quarantined in the north wing, D block." Pam said irritated.

"He's carrying 10 hatchlings Pamela, that stress would kill him and its all ready over crowded." Ellen snapped back.

"Fine. But it's your ass when the boss comes snooping." Pam said crossing her arms.

"I already sent him pictures from the ultrasound. He's comming today to see for himself. Bastard thinks I'm lying to him. He says he knows which omega I was talking about but O seriously doubt it." Ellen replied.

"He looks like death warmed over, that really stressed him huh?" Jo asked.

"I mean look at the bags under his eyes Ma." Jo said.

"Okay, Jo why don't you take him out of there and give him one of those new nutrition shakes that we just got in and he can play with Anna while we wait for the boss to show." Ellen said.

"A low place breeding house like this, can't believe the man actually hired us." Pam smirked.

"That's because we are mininum wage and we save him money by saving most omegas that come in here." Ellen said in a bitter tone.

Castiel swallowed hard at what she was saying. Why did they act like he couldn't understand them? He understood English just fine, they only didn't talk infront of him like he was an object when Ellen didn't want to let him hear something.

Suddenly the cage door swung open and Jo snapped her fingers to get his attention.

He crawled out obediently not wanting them to get angry with him and tried to kneel but found he couldn't. His stomach felt WAY heavier then yesterday to even attempt getting up. When he looked down at his breast they were much more large and swollen then they were with his last day with Dean.

They were so swollen that the movement caused milk droplets to leak out.

Castiel furrowed his eyes in embarrassment.

"Aw, Ma he's leaking." Jo said, crouching down and cupping one of Castiel's full breast. They looked as big as Deans's now. The nursing of so many mouths probably made them fill with milk, his body thinking it needed to provide for 10 pups.

He hissed when Jo's hand made contact with the breast, it was so sore from all the action he wasn't used to yesterday.

"It's fine, just leave it, if we milk him through the pups again he may have a nervous breakdown. Just let him play with Anna." Ellen replied.

Jo nodded and stood back up.

"Come here buddy." She whistled.

Castiel just crawled slowly, his large belly swinging side to side making Ellen and Pam look concerned.

"His legs are to scrawny to support all the weight in his stomach." Pam noted.

"Yea, his body's wasn't prepared or prepped to carry such a litter." Ellen said sadly.

Anna was already out of her cage when Castiel got around the table and she was flapping her wings happily to see him.

She saw him crawling and sat down on the floor.

Castiel stopped and sat to, not really feeling to go further, crawling a couple of feet had taken every once of will power.

Anna crawled over on her flatter belly, since she was not carrying cause she already had her litter and looked up at him.

Did she think he was a dom? That question was easily answered when she got up on her knees to look down on him and sniffed his hair.

Okay, obviously she wasn't thinking she was the submissive in this relationship.

She gave soft nips to his ear, and he shied away getting nervous.

She gave a low hum of acknowledgement and moved down to lick at his milky breast.

"Anna." Pam said warningly.

Castiel looked up to see the three women starring at them. Well this was uncomfortable.

Anna had her golden wings displayed up in dominance, she stared at him in the eye, her back to the doctors so they couldn't see her staring him down.

Castiel got the message clearly.

"This is my territory. So submit."

Castiel wanted to get away from this omega, she wasn't as dominant as Dean, but she sure as hell wasn't a peach either.

His attempts were futile though. His belly was just to big, and he was already winded.

He had no other choice. With his dignity out the window and rolled onto his side and then turned onto his back, straining to keep his wings from getting crushed. He panted with the effort it had cost. He barred his throat, the milky white flesh with a scar of a bite there under the leather collar showing he was all ready someone else's bitch.

Castiel heard series of shocked gasps but couldn't see the doctors reactions.

What? Had they never seen an omega submit before?

Anna's eyes scanned his body and she flapped her wings in excitement.

She started sniffing at his entrance excitedly and licked at his extended stomach. The bandage from the scratch on his inner thigh was still there, but someone must have replaced it when he was asleep because it was a newer bandage.

Pam came over then and gave a gentle smile and crouched down. She started rubbing his stomach softly as Anna sniffed every inch of him.

"Look at you." She smiled and looked at where Anna sniffed with enthusiasm.

"Geez angel, I've seen some angels get pupped. But you got _pupped_." She smiled.

Castiel just decided to doze, too tired to really care what she said until Anna started licking at his entrance.

He jumped up closing his legs immediately, Anna's head almost getting trapped between them is she didn't pull out in time.

Castiel gave a low hiss, and tried to roll over, and almost didn't succeed because of his tummy. Thankfully he worked around the mound of flesh and crawled away from Anna and the doctors sitting away from them keeping distance.

Anna looked a little shocked and licked her lips, the slick still evident on them. She could touch anywhere, his breast, his face, his fleshy tummy, but not his womb. That was his and his pups and Deans's alone.

"What happened?" Asked Jo.

Pam looked a little shocked.

"Does he have an infection down there?" Pam asked Ellen.

Ellen just shook her head.

"Not that I know of." She said carefully.

"Well he kinda flipped when Anna went far down." Pam said.

Castiel was getting angrier by the second.

"That's a private area." He growled.

The room went dead silent.

"He's shy." Pam chuckled and walked over to Anna and patted her head.

Anna just leaned into the touch and Castiel gave her a glare.

"She's sorry." Pam smiled at Castiel. She didn't look sorry.

"What she can't speak for herself?" Castiel asked scowling.

"Actually no she can't. Her vocal cords were clipped when she was born, as a lot of omegas are. I was surprised you had a voice but your so quiet already I see why." Ellen said.

Well now Castiel felt like an asshole.

Suddenly the doors across the room that led to the hall buzzed and opened.

A blond man walked in with a massive angel walking by his side.

The girl doctors immediately looked shocked and lowered there eyes looking a little afraid.

"Girls! Nice to see your all here!" The man exclaimed happily.

The man was around his mid thirties, blond hair, and cold blue eyes. He wore a black suit and held the leash to the spiked collar on the angel close behind him.

His angel had a shock of black hair and steely blue eyes, like his master, and six huge white sharp wings that tucked in at his sides. He was beautiful. He had no breast so he was clearly an alpha dominant, his body built in pure muscle. Castiel couldn't help but look away, the white in the wings reminding him too much of Dean.

Anna bowed her head in respect for the bigger male angel and quickly slipped away into her open cage, closing the door behind her.

"Good Morning Mr. MorningStar." Ellen said with a happy fake smile.

"Ellen, how many times must I tell you to call me Lucifer." He smiled back.

"My apologies." She said.

He then nodded at Pam and Jo.

"Pamela and Johanna nice to see you again." He smiled creepily.

They both nodded in acknowledgment.

"Boss." Pam said quietly.

"And this must be little Castiel." Lucifer said walking over to Castiel.

Castiel crouched down closer to the floor, wishing he could disappear from this man.

His babies moved inside him scarred.

"Well, your tummy looks bigger then the last time I saw you." He said in that voice that people use with their dogs. Castiel didn't remember this man at all, and he wondered if he thought he was someone else.

"Don't be afraid lemme see what your carrying little one." He said with fake kindness.

Castiel found himself shaking as this man stood over him. The alpha angel with the white wings looked tired but studied Castiel with interested eyes.

Castiel didn't like being naked infront of an alpha angel. But some how this one seemed uncomfortably familiar.

"So pretty. It's no wonder Alistair picked you to be bred by Michael." He smiled and crouched down to pat Castiel's head.

Michael? So that was the name of the angel who got him pregnant.

"Michael. Come." Lucifer said in a commanding voice to the large angel in back of him.

Michael didn't hesitate one second to loped over to the much smaller angel.

Lucifer smiled and got up and backed away.

Wait. _This_ was the angel that had bred him? This alpha? Castiel's heart jumped to his throat. He crouched down on the floor terrified. He felt his breathing pick up immensely.

"Lemme see him Michael." Lucifer said gently.

Michael sniffed at Castiels spine and the back of his neck as he bowed on his elbows and knees hiding his face him his arms as he shook vigorously, only peeking out to make sure Lucifer kept his distance.

"Lucifer..." Ellen tried, her voice worried.

She was silenced when Lucifer held a hand in her face to stop her from saying anything as he watched the two angels with inhuman eyes.

Michael pawed at Castiel's side gently trying to get him to roll over and show the burden on his fleshy abdomin.

Michael gave a extremely small warning growl next to his ear that only he could probably hear and he was too terrified to rebel.

He flipped over to his side, but not on his back, and curled in himself in a fetal position with his eyes squeezed shut.

Michael gave rough licks to the tears on his face that leaked out of his closed eyes and gave a huff at smelling Castiel's distress in the air. The kisses were nothing like Dean's, not as gentle or caring.

His babies were crying out inside him. He felt like he could hear their screams. This was his rapest. Of course the humans didn't look at it that way, they looked at Michael as the buck who bred a good bitch.

Michael hadn't been to harsh with him during the breeding sessions. He was actually kind of mild. Castiel opened his eyes half way. Looking at him now he was kind of handsome. But Castiel had been blindfolded and chained in place so he never saw the sire to his pups until now.

Michael put a huge hand on Castiel's stomach and pressed lightly. His pups kicked back on principle. The point that Michael was trying to get across was clear. He wanted him to flip over and submit.

Michael gently put his hands behind Castiel's back below his wing routes where the wings connected to his skin and pulled him up so he was sitting up. Once Castiel moved his wings so they wouldn't squish and they would spread out when he was on his back, Michael eased him gently and slowly down to lay on the floor.

Castiel heard Lucifer chuckle.

"I've never seen him be so considerate with an omega." Lucifer laughed.

Michael payed no attention to him. He layed Castiel down gently and nosed at Castiel's inner thighs when he saw the bandage.

"What happened there?" Lucifer asked.

"Just a scratch." Ellen replied.

Lucifer didn't ask more on it, which Castiel was grateful for.

"We lost track of him at Alistairs, you can consider him as being _misplaced_ if you know what I mean. There is just so many angels..." Lucifer said to Ellen.

Ellen just nodded.

"One of the paper boys screwed with the files, but I fired his ass. _Literally_." Lucifer smiled creepily.

Castiel gulped, his heart jumping in his chest when Michael spread his thighs slowly as if he were spreading the petals of a delicate flower to reveal it's core. Michael started licking and sniffing at his entrance. Castiel tried closing his legs like he did with Anna on instinct, but Michael held them open with his hands as he did what he thought was his right.

Castiel was shaking all over now, Michaels wings were raised high, making him feel to small and helpless to be healthy.

Suddenly Michael tongue poked at his entrance tasting him and fear spiked through Castiel. When Michael looked back up, he knew Michael knew.

Michael sat up, looking down at Castiel with mixed emotions.

Anger, confusion, surprise.

Castiel looked away, not able to keep his eyes.

Dean and he had had sex only three days ago. So his semen was probably still scented around his hole and inside him since they never cleaned or inspected his womb, and Michael probably had tasted it. Based off of his reaction, Castiel knew for a fact he had.

He probably thought he was a slut now but why did he care what this alpha rapest thought of him?

What scarred him most was that he would tell his master. The boss. Who could easily have Dean killed or make his life a living hell.

Having sex with Dean hadn't messed with the litter or anything so why did the Alpha care if he fucked some other angel. It's not like he claimed him or anything. Then as if Michael had read Castiel's mind, he leaned over and pressed on Castiel's throat with a large hand, tilting his head upwards revealing his neck more harshly then nessisary. Michael growled in rage but quickly composed himself when Lucifer yelled at him.

"Michael." He snapped.

Michael put on a stone calm face and turned to look at Lucifer.

"Master?" He asked innocently.

"Why are you growling at the angel that is carrying your offspring? Show some decently." Lucifer hissed.

And here it came. This is where Castiel's life ended. Michael would tell Lucifer that another angel fueled and claimed him. Lucifer would investigate it and kill Dean and probably Castiel too.

But all Michael did was stare cooly at his master before he turned and covered Castiel's small body with his much bigger one and sunk his jaws over Dean's bite.

* * *

**Please feel free to Review! **


	5. I am not a victim

Castiel gasped and cried out in pain and started struggling to get out from under the alphas unforgiving jaws.

The jaws were only in his skin for a couple of seconds, but they seemed like the longest seconds of Castiel's pathetic life.

Michael got off and backed away from Castiel as Ellen rushed over pressing a cloth to the wound on his neck.

"Damn it, can you get him under control?" Ellen hissed at Lucifer.

Lucifer just pulled Michael away by the collar and gave a gentle slap at his nose.

"No! Bad!" He reprimanded as if talking to a dog.

Castiel panted, he hadn't lost a lot of blood since the bite was shallow, but it still scarred the living crap out of him. He had lost his last bit of Dean. But it didn't mean he was Michaels. His loyalty would always remain with Dean alpha or not since he was the first to lay claim on him.

"Didn't you ever tell him not to bite a pregnant omega? That they could die!" Ellen asked harshly, clearly infuriated.

"Oh please, omegas die every day Ellen, it's a way of life. Besides that means Mike here likes him. So we'll be taking him with us." Lucifer smiled cheerfully.

Castiel felt his heart drop in his chest.

That last sentence echoing in his head.

"The hell you will." Ellen hissed.

"Ellen." Pam warned.

"He doesn't have the strength to stand never mind walk." She hissed.

"Michael will carry him." Lucifer responder calmly.

"He needs medical care and to be stress free." She finished off.

"He will be stress free, and he will be attended to by my angels personal vet." Lucifer said becoming angry now.

"That's insane!" Ellen yelled.

"Listen Mrs. Harvelle. I don't know who you _think_ you are but do not forget who you are talking to. I own his very life, never mind his body. And if I say he's coming with us I mean that." Lucifer hissed.

Castiel just looked up weakly with pleading eyes at Ellen. But he knew the devastating truth. There was nothing she could do. She looked like she wanted to beat the living shit out of Lucifer where he stood, but her rebellious glare turned into a sad grimace.

"Just let me patch him up first." She said and nodded at Jo who got some gauze off the table.

Lucifer smiled in victory and Ellen patched Castiel up slowly. When she was done Lucifer looked at Michael.

"Pick him up and let's go." He said in his demanding tone.

Michael looked up at Castiel and got up and walked over to him.

Castiel flinched and closed his eyes when he was picked up gingerly, his small frame in the alphas large arms.

He fell asleep when Michael started walking with him, following Lucifer out the door. The arms acting like a cradle that rocked him to sleep.

* * *

He was woken up when he was placed on something soft.

He felt something nuzzleing his tummy and looked down to see Michael rubbing a soft warm wet cloth across his belly.

He quickly tried to sit up, and Michael helped him. They were in a neat office in a huge cage that took up half of the offices space. The door was open on the cage and Castiel found that there was a long leash attached to his collar that connected to the desk leg. Michael had an identical leash, but it was shorter and attached to the cage.

The reasons his was probably longer was so he could get out of Michael reach of he needed to. But that whole purpose was defeated when Michael blocked the doorway of the cage with his massive form.

"Don't be afraid." He said gently.

Castiel would have laughed if he wasn't so terrifyed.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you again." Michael looked at Castiel's neck where he bit him earlier.

Castiel looked through the bars around the office, his eyes scanning. But he found no Lucifer.

"Where did you meet Dean?" Michael asked gently curious.

Castiel felt his heart skip. How did he know Dean?

"How-" Castiel asked shocked with fear.

"He was my previous mating partner. But his body failed at producing pups. I recognized his scent in you." Michael explained.

Castiel could only stare in shock.

"So you raped him first. And then went and raped me?" Castiel hissed.

Michael tilted his head almost confused.

"It's a great honor to carry on my genes." Michael said carefully.

Castiel laughed bitterly in denial. This guy was in _insane_.

"Besides, It's alright. You won't fail like he did." Michael said confidently.

Castiel couldn't help but let out a hiss at that and growl up at Michael.

"Dean didn't fail anything you monster. You're offspring just aren't worthy enough to enter this world." Castiel hissed at him.

Michael looked deeply offended at that and growled.

"The only reason I don't rip your throat out this instant omega is because you carry them within your womb." He growled.

"It's not you they should be worried about." Castiel growled back, on his hands and knees growling up at Michael as his plump stomach swung side to side under him.

Michael looked taken aback by that, his eyes filled with shock and fear.

"You would willingly take your own life to kill the lives that grow inside you?" Michael asked clearly shocked.

No, he really wouldn't. They were his babies too, but he liked how he had hit a soft spot in this beast of an angel. He had found Michael's Archilles heel. And he intended to use it.

"If it comes to that." Castiel growled.

Michael saw that his emotions were showing and quickly covered them up replacing them with a stone face.

"That's fine. I'll just find another omega. There is plenty to go around." Michael said evenly.

Castiel could see right through the bull shit though. Michael was clearly upset about Castiel's threat to take his own and their children's lives along with him. If Michael could have any omega, why not just get a group of them pregnant? No, there was something Castiel was clearly missing.

"You're lying." Castiel said carefully.

Michael looked up, his massive wings curled in the back of his body. At first his face was surprised, probably how he he had been caught the lie. And then it turned upset.

"Then you know then why I can't..." Michael said sadly.

No, Castiel really didn't, but hey why not play along right?

"Um...yea." Castiel said cautiously sitting back down as his babies started kicking.

Michael was silent as he looked down at his hands.

"Um, no actually I don't. Tell me?" Castiel tilted his head in interest. As long as Michael was talking he wouldn't be trying to touch his stomach or anything, so as long as Castiel kept him chatting it was fine.

Michael sighed deeply.

"Only certain omegas have a certain gene that can mate with archangels." Michael started to explain.

"Archangels?" Castiel asked.

Michael nodded.

"Archangels have six wings." Michael said gently, expanding his wings a little for Castiel to observe.

Castiel had only payed attention to the color when he first saw Michael, not really the number. When you were born in captivity and kept locked in a mansion like Castiel was you didn't know much about your own kind. He had found the extra 4 wings a bit odd now he thought of it.

"They are extreamly rare. I have been lucky to find two in my lifetime that can carry for me. All the other omegas I took never got pregnant." Michael explained sadly.

"When Dean lost the...litter...he was devastated, but Master was angry and sent him away. Saying it was his fault." Michael said sadly.

Castiel understood now why he was so precious.

"You have gotten this far, and they are all healthy I heard, so please. Please don't make me go through that again." Michael pleaded.

Any normal omega would feel sympathy for this alpha, but Castiel was expecting in a week and a half, and he was not in the mood for Michael's sob story.

"He's in a milk factory." Castiel muttered angrily.

Michael looked up with furrowed eye brows.

"Excuse me?" Michael asked confused.

"I'm answering your question." Castiel said bitterly.

"Dean. He gets milked every day to the point of exhaustion down at the milk factory in the east wing." He growled.

Michael looked shocked.

"And just so you know. I was kept. In a cage. For two. _Months_." Castiel bit out every word growing angrier.

Michael looked amused.

"Yea, every one is kept in a cage at some point." He smiled motoning to the one they were in, but Castiel wasn't laughing.

"It was barely big enough to accommodate me. I couldn't even sit up straight." Castiel said with no emotion as he stared at Michael.

Michael smile faultered.

"I wouldn't eat for days. I had to beg guards when they walked by for a fucking scrap." Castiel hissed, his voice getting louder.

The smile decreased dramatically.

"Water wasn't even a necessity, it was a privilege." Castiel voice was louder.

Michael only stared. His smile totally gone now.

"I PISSED ON MYSELF WHILE I WAS PREGNANT WITH YOUR OFFSPRING!" Castiel shouted.

Michael grimaced as If Castiel had physically hit him.

"Honestly I don't know how in hell I survived, never mind how they did." Castiel said at a normal volume throwing a glance down at his stomach.

Michael looked down at his stomach that was too big for his tiny frame and then looked back up at Castiel not meeting his eyes.

"I almost died. At times I thought it would be better if I had." Castiel said venomously.

Michael looked down.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Yea. You're sorry." Castiel said sarcastically.

Michael winced.

"So don't sit here and tell me how special I am. Cause I sure in hell didn't feel so special when I was grasping by a thread to stay alive." Castiel said quietly and turned away from Michael and sat in the corner facing away from him with his head down, recalling everything he had been through, and now this.

* * *

Castiel hadn't realized he had fallen asleep until he woke up. He was still sitting in his corner, untouched, which Castiel was thankful for. It amused him for a moment that he had fallen asleep sitting up with his black wings tucked around him until he remembered where he was. He turned around and saw that Michael was gone, the leash remained tied to the cage but didn't connect to a collar with an angel. The cage door was still open though.

He saw that the room was empty except for Lucifer who worked at his desk writing, and that's when Castiel froze.

Maybe if he pretended to go back to sleep he wouldn't have to face Lucifer. But something caught his attention. A male angel with long brown floppy hair lifted his head from where he had been dozing on the floor, seeing Castiel was awake.

His two golden bronze wings were tucked along his long body, and a short leash chained him securely to the desk leg so he had no choice but to lay next to Lucifer's desk. His hazel eyes sparkled in a silent warning that Castiel clearly got (Don't move.)

Well. At least he wasn't an archangel. Two wings confirmed that.

Castiel flinched when Lucifer got up from his desk. Castiel quickly turned away acting like he was still asleep in his corner and knew he was discovered when heard foot steps approaching him.

Shit.

"Come here little one." Castiel heard. He been found out. If he ignored him then this would turn out more worst then it already was.

Castiel turned around to face the man.

Lucifer was crouched in the doorway so he could make eye contact with Castiel.

The cage was big but it was not high enough to stand in, obviously made for sleeping and not meant for walking around in.

Castiel crawled to the doorway, taking his time.

Lucifer embraced him gently with open arms and dragged him the rest of the way out. The action was unseen and Castiel felt himself being dragged, his knees giving out as Lucifer dragged him out by his upper body, causing his breast to be squeezed together.

He whimpered when his large tummy was dragged along with his legs, to weak and tired to do any real fighting. He flapped his wings irritated but that was it.

Lucifer did this until he was fully out of the cage and then let go. Castiel took large pants from the motion.

The other angel who was still chained to the desk with his spiked collar pulled half hearted ly at the chain looking concerned.

"I started worrying you wouldn't get up little fella." Lucifer smiled fondly.

Castiel growled at the nick name. Just because every angel that Lucifer seemed to own that he had seen so far, Michael and the other one chained to the desk, were ginormous didn't mean he was little.

Castiel just propped himself up into a sitting position on the hard wood floor. His stomach acked now as well as his breast and he felt a little dizzy.

The other angel looked at him with large concerned hazel puppy eyes and started pulling at the chain attached to the desk earnestly. The desk actually moved a little with one particular hard pull.

"Sam! Stop! What's gotten into you?" Lucifer demanded looking at the other angel.

Sam stopped immediately. Looking down at the floor and seizing his pulls.

Castiel just stared in shock. Sam? Was this Dean's long lost brother? Before Castiel could think any more on the subject though, Lucifer got a pair of huge sharp metal scissors and came towards Castiel.

Castiel immediately went to try to run but Lucifer grabbed him by the collar and dragged a reluctant Castiel over to his desk. He put the scissors down and picked up Castiel and sat him down on the desk next to the sharp deadly tool. The desk was clean except a piece of paper and a pen.

Lucifer unclipped the leash and tossed it on the floor carelessly.

"Okay lil buddy. I need you to hold still okay?" Lucifer asked as he picked up the scissors with one hand as he held the collar away from Castiel's delicate throat in the other hand.

"No." Castiel whimpered struggling.

"Stay still before I slit your throat dammit." Lucifer hissed.

Castiel stopped immiedtly feeling absolutely horrible.

The one true thing he had left from his mistress was about to be cut off. Tears welled in his eyes at the realization of it. His collar had been with him through everything. When Mistress died. When he was sold. When he was bred. When he was caged. When he almost died. When he was rescued. When he met Dean. When he was taken to the milking factory. When he had sex with Dean. Then he was taken from Dean. When he breast fed the 10 pups. When he was taken away from the doctors only to end up here with Lucifer and a pair of scissors.

The realty of it hit him like a fright train. His pups squirmed confused.

He heard a clip, and the collar came free.

He looked down at it as Lucifer puller it off of his neck and held it in his hand for him to study.

It looked old, and dirty. The leather cracking around the rough edges of it. Castiel was shocked to see the inside had something inscribed.

"I love you so much my Castiel. Never forget-"

Before Castiel could read more of the thick golden cursive Lucifer pulled it away from his gaze and walked around to his desk and dropped it in the top drawer, locking it for good measure and pocketing the key.

Castiel felt frustrated that he hadn't read the message inscribed by his Madame, but Castiel had more things to worry about now.

He put his hands around his soft neck. The feeling of being out of a collar for the first time since the first week if his life felt...alien.

The feeling didn't last long though. Lucifer had taken out a brand new collar when he put the old one in his desk drawer.

He walked around Sam who just stared with a stone face planted on and walked to the front of the desk.

He clipped the the collar on. Tight. And locked it's small lock for good measure with the same key that locked the desk. It must be a universal key Castiel realized.

"So much better." Lucifer smiled and tugged on the new collar experimentally. Castiel grimaced at the wrongness in the feel of it. The collar was black leather with metal spikes running around the outside. It had a short metal lock that locked it. Castiel noticed it was almost identical to Michaels and Sam's except his didn't have metal rimming.

"It doesn't have spikes on the inside like my other pets cause I was afraid it would cause stress from the dull pain it would cause when you pull." Lucifer said rubbing Castiel's lower back.

Castiel shivered at the thought of that. If what Lucifer had said were true, then Sam must be in a lot of pain at the moment.

Lucifer gave a small smile and ran a hand over Castiel's stomach. Castiel looked away.

Suddenly Lucifer grabbed hold of Castiel's flaccid penis and gave a small tug.

Castiel gasped in shock and looked down.

"Yuh know I don't even know why Omega's have dicks. It's not like you use it anyway." Lucifer said deep in thought.

Castiel squirmed trying to get away, but Lucifer held the D metal ring of his collar with his fingers of his other hand.

"What if we just got this removed? We could do that." Lucifer nodded to himself.

Castiel let out a small weak cry of fear and tried to pull away.

Lucifer looked up at Castiel's disagreement and let go of his dick.

"Okay, maybe not. I'm sorry. Shhhh. It's okay" Lucifer said gently wrapping Castiel in his arms.

"I didn't mean to cause you distress. Come on breath with me. Calm down. Deep breaths." Lucifer said gently.

Was this a brain washing technique or something?

After Castiel relaxed Lucifer bent down and grabbed the leash, snapping it on Castiel's new collar.

"Okay, well I have a meeting. Michael should be back later, so don't worry to much." Lucifer smiled pinching Castiel's cheek.

He stopped for a moment just looking into Castiel's eyes.

"Did anyone ever tell you you have the most bluest eyes?" Lucifer asked fondly.

Castiel knew he wasn't so suppose to answer. It was just Lucifer noting it to himself.

"My favorite color is blue." Lucifer smiled and ran his hand through Castiel's hair.

" Okay, let's get you down." Lucifer said and picked Castiel up bridal style and gently placed him on the floor. Castiel was back in his sitting position as Lucifer left the room looking over his shoulder to call "Sammy! Play nice!" Before he was gone.

* * *

Castiel looked at the other angel who sat on the floor looking at the door that Lucifer had left through before hey turned his face towards Castiel after about two minutes and they made eye contact.

"Are you alright?!" The angel asked, his voice full of concern.

The pups were kicking non stop now, but Castiel nodded slowly, trying to find any details in the face that looked like Dean.

Unfortunately he found none. If he asked if Sam knew Dean and he didn't that would just be awkward, so instead he carefully got on his hands and knees and crawled towards Michael's cage. He was half way there before a huge kick in the gut from inside him sent him to his elbows and knees to the unforgiving wooden floor.

He gasped and everything spun, he heard a distant voice in the back ground but his mind was some where else. He gingerly reached a hand under him to feel at his stomach. When he regained his composure he decided to lay down right there on his side instead of crawling the rest of the way to the open cage. The voice got louder and he realized Sam was yelling.

"HEY! COME ON MAN SAY SOMETHING! OH GOD, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

Okay this angel...Sam...was overreacting too much. It was just birth cramps.

He was facing away from Sam laying on his side, so Sam was still freaking out.

"OKAY, YOUR NOT OKAY. OH GEEZ ARE YOU GIVING BIRTH LIKE RIGHT NOW? STAY WITH ME!" Sam shouted and Sam started pulling on his two foot leash vigorously, the squeak of the desk moving with him. Other like Castiel's leash that could just be clipped and unclipped, Sam's was locked on the collar as Michaels had been, making it impossible to get off without the key.

Castiel got up gently and looked over to see Sam focusing totally on the desk leg. Was he trying to break it? Castiel's breath caught in his throat when he some small rivulets of blood stream down his neck to his chest. This Sam was an alpha? Then there was no way in hell he was Dean's brother. Deans's brother was able to be milked, meaning he had had breast, and was an omega, maybe even a mix like Dean.

Castiel found himself disappointed to find out that this couldn't possibly be Deans's brother.

Castiel quickly came to his senses and conjured up his breath to call over.

"Stop you fool! Can't you see you hurting yourself!" Castiel growled out.

Sam stopped and looked up, crawling as far as the two foot leash would let him, but he was still a good four feet away from Castiel.

"Oh thank God your alive! Geez, I thought you were hurt or something." Sam said relieved.

He found this alpha odd. He didn't act like an alpha. He acted like an omega.

Castiel got up so he was on his hands and knees and crawled away gingerly replying

"I'm fine." He said.

"Hey where are you going?" Sam asked, his voice full of whining like a puppy and full of concern. Castiel looked over his shoulder. If Sam didn't look like the biggest kicked puppy on the planet then Castiel didn't know who did.

"Um...to bed." Castiel said slowly.

"Oh..." Sam said laying back down. He looked so uncomfortable that Castiel wanted to just give him a hug.

"Would you like a pillow...or something?" He asked not knowing really what to say.

Sam looked up, his eye curious and nodded slowly.

"Um, yea that would be nice I guess." Sam said with a small smile.

Castiel regretted asking, because he was already winded from the small crawl to the cage never mind going all the way back over to Sam with a freaking pillow no less.

To make matters worst he needed all of his limbs to support his heavy body when he crawled so he could only see carrying the pillow in his mouth. Which was just down right humiliating.

He went into the cage picking up the nearest pillow he could with his mouth.

He was probably giving Sam a good view of his ass but at the moment he just didn't care.

If he chose to change his mind now he would just feel plain guilty.

He picked up the softest nearest pillow he saw and started waddle crawling over to Sam.

Sam looked concerned again.

Castiel tried to keep his neck high so he didn't drag the pillow but the pillow somehow got under his feet when he tried to go faster and he fell on top of it with a huge "Oof".

He was just thankful his stomach had caught on the pillow and not the floor. He felt his pups being squished and quickly got up again. His knees burned from the wooden floor. He would make sure to ask Lucifer for knee pads later on.

"Okay, you know what, it's fine. You don't need to get me a pillow. I'm comfortable! See?" Sam laid down and curled his wings around his body as if it were a soft blanket.

Castiel knew better.

It was sweet of Sam to worry so much, but he needed to prove to Sam and himself that he wasn't a handicap.

So he ignored him picking up the pillow and crawled the rest of the way, dropping the pillow infront of Sam who was now in a sitting position.

Sam looked at Castiel as if he were the ninth wonder in the world. He put a shaky hand on the pillow and smiled gratefully.

"Thank You." He said, his eyes so grateful.

Castiel breathed small pants and nodded in acknowledgment before he turned to go back to retreat to the cage.

He stopped though when Sam grabbed his leash and held it tight, preventing him from doing so.

He tried to turn around but Sam's other hand that wasn't holding the leash was firmly on his side.

"What are doing? Let me go!" Castiel cried out frightened.

"Bend over." He growled out. All friendliness _gone_. Alpha voice in mode, leaving no room for debate.

Okay? What the fuck? Was that all an act? Castiel felt terrified and so...so stupid!

Did he just willingly give himself to a rapist? Why had he even trusted this angel? There was a fucking reason he was chained to a God damn desk! It was always the friendly ones that were deadly.

"W-What?" He stuttered out shocked.

How had this omega like angel who had looked so sweet and innocent and caring become this cold, demanding, terrifying alpha in a blink of an eye?

"Bend. Over." He pronounced each word pacifically so Castiel didn't misunderstand.

Castiel now took in how much bigger this angel was then him.

"Please...No..." Castiel whimpered.

If he was to get raped in this state, there was no doubt he would lose the babies.

Sam shoved him to the floor, and shoved his face between his Castiel's cheeks and his nose poked into Castiel's hole.

Castiel gasped as he caught himself on his elbows and panted like a frightened rabbit, his heart going a million miles a minute, almost leaping out of his chest.

He was going to get raped...again. And there was nothing he could do about it.

He became dizzy with the thought.

No! He refused to be a victim again. He remembered that his leash could be unclipped and he quickly fumbled at it, unclipping it from his collar.

"You smell..." Sam noted pulling away.

"Like Dean." Sam whispered sadly.

Castiel had already tensed his body to leap, and there was no stopping him. His body worked before his brain could process those two little words and he leaped away from Sam, reaching at least 2 feet out of Sam's range and landed on his stomach.

Hard.

* * *

**Ohhhhh! Cliffhanger! That's right people, Sammy's not a rapest! He just caught that scent and went into all alpha mode. Poor Cas! What will happen? Stay tuned for more! **

**REVIEW!**


	6. Just good business

When Castiel woke up, his vision was extreamly blurry. He was on something soft his mind registered. His vision started to clear and he was saw he was in Michaels cage. As he looked around it was confirmed the cage was still in the office. He tried lifting his head but found he could only lift it maybe 8 inches. The leash connected to his collar was dead bolted to the cage floor.

Blankets and pillows covering around it as Castiel laid on a extremely plush blanket with a pillow propping his head. Another lighter blanket covered his body. He found his hands clasped in soft cuffs that were chained to the floor also. When he tried to lean forward, all the restraints pulled, and Castiel found another strap under his breast connected to the side of the cage he was laying against. A pillow cushioned his whole back so it wasn't pressed to the bars.

He tried moving his foot, because he felt something uncomfortable around it and found he couldn't. His lower foot, since he was laying on his side, was cuffed by a leather cuff around his ankle that was connected to another short chain that was connected to the one bar that made up the barred side of the cage. He registered a small bell ringing as Castiel looked around. At first Castiel thought it was his ears, until he saw a small bell connected to the short chain leash that was clipped to his collar. Why the hell was he chained so he couldn't move never mind roll on his stomach?

Geez, Castiel felt like a damn hatchling again with the soft bell jingling caused by turning his neck as he looked around.

He heard a thump and saw Michael pounce from behind the desk where Lucifer was on a lap top and come trotting along.

Castiel's throat was so dry and parched he couldn't even speak.

Michael ducked into the cage and crawled towards Castiel, a long thin chain connected to his collar.

Michael sat down beside Castiel and nosed at the thin blanket that covered his abdomen. He then removed it with his hand and laid down so his face was near Castiel's naked stomach, making himself comfortable and placing a soft hand on Castiel's tender tummy, with no real pressure behind it and started licking the skin with his rough tongue.

Castiel couldn't really turn his head to see Michael. His abdomen had a dull pain though. He groaned lightly shaking his head making the bell jingle.

"Michael." Lucifer called.

Michael's head shot up like the obedient damn dog he was and looked in the direction of his master.

"Leave him be." Lucifer demanded.

Michael looked at Castiel who was panting. It felt so hot under and around all these blankets and pillows. Michael gave his tummy one last gentle lick before putting the blanket back getting up and loping out of the cage.

Suddenly memories came slamming back to him.

Sam. Deans brother was _alive_.

Castiel thought he was going to rape him when Sam was really just smelling _Dean_.

He had jumped out of reach trying to get away...he must have blacked out because he didn't remember anything after that.

Castiel felt his heart stop.

Oh God he landed on his stomach. That's why it felt so uncomfortable...were his babies alright?

Castiel focused fully on feeling in his stomach, and was relieved when he felt a series of small kicks from with in him.

Castiel needed to get some of these blankets off of him. He squiggled but the chains held his limbs useless to help. His bell ringing non stop with the movements.

"Castiel relax." Lucifer warned in a gentle voice from his desk. He had a pair of reading glasses on that reflected his lap top screen and he had a hand in his hair looking frustrated.

He had no choice. He felt like he was over heating.

He opened his mouth and let out alerted chirps that meant he was in trouble in omega angel language.

That seemed to get Lucifers attention and he looked up from the computer screen.

He took his glasses off and pointed at Michael.

He picked up another leash off the floor that was connected to his desk and locked it on Michaels collar.

Lucifer took Michael by the hair and made him look at him.

"Don't move." He said in a dangerous tone.

Lucifer approached the cage and crawled in.

Castiel's heart stopped when Lucifer touched his stomach gingerly.

Lucifer took out a key and started unlocking the restraints so Castiel could move.

Castiel was surprised when he removed the collar with them also.

Castiel almost cried in relief when he removed the blanket.

"Okay, come little one." Lucifer grunted as he dragged Castiel by under the shoulders out of the cage.

When they were fully out of the cage, Lucifer scooped Castiel up bridal style and set him down on the large desk next to the open lap top, papers and other things.

Castiel was panting now, his wings flapping as oil dripped from the oil glands soaking them to make him cool off. Lucifer gave a displeased sigh when he saw oil get on the waxed wooden desk but didn't say anything. Castiel's whole naked body was covered with sweat.

Lucifer rubbed around Castiel's neck where the collar had been, and then gripped Castiel's chin so they could make eye contact.

Lucifer scanned his eyes while Michael whined pitifully down on the floor.

"You almost gave your self an abortion Castiel I hope you understand how serious that would be." Lucifer said quietly.

Castiel groaned quietly trying to dislodge his chin from Lucifers grasp weekly.

Lucifer let go and walked around to grab a pump on a side table.

Castiel glared at that.

Lucifer came back and cupped one of Castiel's full breast and attached the pump to the teat.

Castiel hissed at the contact. His breast had become swollen with milk over the last couple of days and they felt extreamly sensitive.

Lucifer started kneeding the breast and then pumped him, draining milk from the flesh. When he was done he moved to the next one and started all over again.

Castiel stayed silent throughout the whole thing, only giving small gasps of discomfort and a hiss here and there. Castiel felt suddenly aroused by it and felt betrayed by his own body. When his penis started becoming hard full of blood, then he knew he was in trouble. Lucifer gave his other breast a pinch, and Castiel found his dick fully erect and giving a jerk of interest. He moaned feeling absolutely shamed. Lucifer found it funny though. He laughed and just kept milking him, giving a glance down there once in a while.

When Lucifer was done he had two whole pitchers worth of milk. He put them in the small fridge in the corner and came back and felt Castiel's stomach.

"You're so full little one. It's a shock you didn't kill some of the pups from that nasty fall." Lucifer noted as he ran a soft hand over the bulge of Castiel's bruised stomach.

Castiel now noticed that yellows, purples and blacks painted over his once milky white skin.

"I had to reprimand Sammy for causing you to fall and trip like that." Lucifer said as he ran a hand through Castiel's hair, stoping at his forehead to feel it with the back of his hand.

"Well your fever broke." Lucifer smiled.

"At least the medicine and the drugs are working. Cost a fortune just so you wouldn't be in pain while you healed." Lucifer sounded irritated.

Lucifer had hurt Sam? Castiel felt adrenaline rush through him and he pushed Lucifer away weakly, raising his wings in anger.

Lucifer looked shocked. His eyes wide. He defiantly hadn't expected that.

"Sam didn't do anything. It was my choice to jump-

Before Castiel could say more everything became blurry and dizzy and Castiel felt like he was falling, he saw Lucifer reach for him but he was to far from being pushed away, he lost his balance falling off the desk and landing on no other then Michaels back.

Michael let out a yelp.

Castiel rolled off of Michaels soft wings that were on his back that had caught him and almost hit the floor, but Michael caught him in his arms.

Lucifer ran around to the other side of the desk his eyes wide.

Michael placed Castiel on the floor so he could sit down.

Castiel flopped over onto his side, trying to breath but finding it hard. No doubt if Michael hadn't been there the floor would have just taken the lives of his unborn hatchlings.

Lucifer looked shocked and crouched down next to Castiel, his eyes scanning for more damage.

Castiel growled at him when he touched his stomach looking for more damage he might have missed.

"How'd he land Michael!?" Lucifer snapped demandingly.

Michael looked over at his wings that had their feathers mussed up and gave them a flap.

Lucifer obviously got that and looked back at Castiel.

Why didn't Michael talk infront of Lucifer? Probably because he was really like Alistair in real life but was being sweet to Castiel because he wanted a healthy litter.

"You're worst then a glass ball." Lucifer hissed, obviously pissed.

Okay Castiel took it back. He wasn't sweet at all.

"Must be the drugs." Lucifer noted to himself, stating the reason for Castiel's clumsiness.

Castiel just growled when Lucifer pulled him up to a sitting position. Suddenly there was a ring at the door like a buzz and Lucifer looked even more pissed off.

"WHAT!?" He yelled at the door.

Castiel flinched at the volume.

The door opened and a dark skinned women walked in in a fancy red dress and high heels. Next to her walked an archangel, six golden wings and long golden brown hair with honey colored eyes. He was shorter then Michael, and had a pure gold ring around his neck. Was that his collar? He had a lolly pop in his mouth and smirked when he saw Michael, Castiel and Lucifer all on the floor. He wasn't naked like Michael and Castiel though. He had dark leather pants on, but his chest was bare. A silver chained necklace hung around his neck also. Behind him a petite blond closed the door.

"Well Lucifer. Playing a lot with your pets now I see." The dark skinned women said distastefully.

Lucifer just stood up and straightened his suit jacket and his tie before looking up again.

"Kali. Pleasure to see you again." Lucifer said totally stone faced and professional.

The dark skinned women with dark hair looked disappointed.

"You forgot." She said.

"Forgot?" Lucifer asked confused.

"We had an appointment." She sneered.

"What appointment?" Lucifer asked.

Her fist clenched by her side.

"Oh that appointment." Lucifer said with a fake smile.

He looked around seeing the mess that was the office, since Castiel had knocked things off the desk when he fell.

"Let's take this in the conference room? I'm sure Gabriel there would love to play with Michael." Lucifer said with fake enthusiasm.

"Don't yuh Gabriel? Wanna play with Mikey?" Lucifer said in a dumb puppy voice.

Gabriel popped the lolly pop out of his mouth and tilted his head considering this and then smiled.

Gabriel mimicked the voice back.

"I don't know Lucy goosey, I thought you might wanna play wif him first. Don't cha wanna play Lucy loo?" Gabriel said in a gooey puppy voice.

Castiel was shocked. If he or Michael ever even tried that they probably would get belted.

The smiled disappeared off Lucifers face and Gabriel smiled wider.

"I don't speak bitch Lucy. Try again. This time don't act like I'm retarded." Gabriel said calmly before popping the lolly pop back in his mouth.

Lucifer didn't look surprised. Just tired.

Kali glanced down at the floor at Castiel and suddenly her eye perked with interest.

"Who's that lovely new thing?" Kali said smiling widely.

Lucifer looked back at Castiel and Michael.

"Oh, he's nothing special. A breeding omega." Lucifer said quickly.

Why was Lucifer trying to cover up the truth?

"I see that." She said glaring at him.

"He looks like boulders type. Boulder loves collecting pregnant omegas as you know." She stated.

"Every pregnant angel is boulders type." Lucifer mumbled crossing is arms.

She ignored him though.

"He looks like a newer breed." She smiled widely studying him. Her smile slowly disappeared when her eyes traveled down to his abdomen.

"What happened there?" She asked sounding sweet and considerate with raised eye brows.

She obviously had a soft spot for pregnant angels too.

"Oh, he fell. Accident." Lucifer said carefully.

Kali didn't look like she believed it, but decided not to get into it.

"Bella." Kali said looking at the blond.

The blond perked up to attention.

"Make sure Gabriel doesn't get into any trouble? Lucifer, we were taking this in the conference room?" She said.

Lucifer nodded giving Castiel and Michael a warning glare before he walked out with Kali.

Bela and Gabriel stood there for a few seconds before Bella's phone rang.

"Damn, I have to take this. Behave Gabe?" She asked in her British accent and left also.

Now Castiel was alone with two Archangels. Great.

"Hey bro." Gabe said plopping himself on the floor and licking his lolly pop.

"Gabriel." Michael acknowledged.

Castiel ducked his head not knowing what to do.

"So, who's the lucky kid you managed to knock up this time?" Gabe asked smiling at Castiel.

Michael let out a warning growl.

Gabriel didn't look the least bit intimidated.

He looked at the fallen pencils, pens, papers and trinkets that Castiel had knocked off the desk and looked surprised.

"Wow, this place is a dump." Gabriel smirked.

Michael growled louder.

"I mean I knew Lucy was an asshole, but I didn't think he was a slob." He said getting up to stand on his his feet.

Michael started tugging on his leash, but it wasn't long enough to reach where Gabriel was. It was the same one Sam had been chained to yesterday.

"You guys got ice cream around here? I'm starving." He said looking around. Gabriel's eyes lit up when he spotted the fridge. He quickly trotted over and opened it scanning.

Michael was hissing now. Castiel edged away from the thrashing archangel and crawled to the safe confines of the cage.

He laid down on his side in the cage close to the entrance so he could pop his head out.

He didn't know this other archangel, he should be sticking with Michael. But at the moment he just didn't care.

"What the fuck! You guys got breast milk in here?" Gabe yelled from his head inside the fridge.

Castiel looked up from where he laid and Michael also looked up from his struggling.

"Oh! Winner winner chicken dinner! I knew Lucy would pull through." Gabriel exclaimed happily and took out a quart of ice cream.

Michael glared and snarled again when Gabriel skipped happily over to the cage.

Gabriel looked over to where Michael was and shook his head.

"Sorry Mikey, none for you. I'm pretty sure you'll bite me and infect me with your rabies if I go over there, and sweetie pie over here hasn't been anything but welcoming." Gabriel smiled.

Michael stopped tugging on the leash totally exhausted.

Gabriel got on his knees and crawled in, the entrance big enough for two angels.

"Hey." Gabriel smiled laying next to Castiel.

"Hello." Castiel said a little shy.

"So what's your name?" He asked curiously as he opened the ice cream. The lolly pop still in his mouth.

"Ca-Castiel." He replied hesitantly.

Gabriel nodded and gave him a smile.

"I'm Gabriel. But everyone calls me Gabe. That is except Michael Angelo over there." Gabriel smiled.

Castiel just nodded.

"Not a big talker are yah Cassie?" He asked smiling wider.

Castiel shook his head.

"Nasty bruises. That wasn't Mikey's fault was it?" Gabe asked suddenly serious.

Castiel shook his head.

"You sure?" He asked. His eyes deadly.

Michael just growled at Gabriel from near the desk.

"Okay then. I believe you." He said with a nod and then looked back at Michael.

"Cause if he did do such a thing as beat an pregnant omega like his owner does then I would kick his ass." Gabriel said bitterly staring Michael down.

"Who's the lucky angel anyway?" Gabe asked looking back at Castiel and motioning toward Castiel's stomach.

Castiel was shocked by that. He didn't know?

Castiel looked up at Michael. Gabriel followed his gaze.

Suddenly Gabriel had a dark look in his eyes as he looked at Michael and called over.

"Hey Mikey! Did you and Deano break up or something?" He asked.

Michael just looked at Castiel who felt himself go cold to the thought of Dean.

Castiel was locked in his own mind though. Where was Dean? Was he even still alive? Did Dean think of him as much as he thought of Dean?

Gabriel looked back and forth between Michael and Castiel's reactions and took the lolly pop out of his mouth.

"Uh Oh. I hit a subject." He said.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked Michael, who just shook his head not meeting Gabe's gaze.

"Well, I take it Deano won custody." Gabe said.

"Looking as how you went and got another guy pre-" Gabriel was cut off when Castiel interrupted.

"They were stillborn." Castiel said to Gabriel suddenly.

Gabriel just starred.

"Oh..." He said looking sad.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He said with sympathy towards Michael.

"That was a long time ago." Michael said, his voice cold as stone.

"Okay, this is not friendly conversation." Gabe said finally getting the cap off the ice cream and popping two spoons out of no where.

"Want some?" Gabe asked.

Castiel looked up at Michael who glared at Gabriel.

Castiel shook his head slowly.

"I-I'm not suppose to." Castiel whispered.

Gabriel shrugged.

"Suit yourself." He said and threw his lolly pop stick toward the trash can, getting it in.

"Score for me." Gabriel said with no real excitment.

As Gabriel ate the ice cream he started talking to Michael about business and politics. Castiel wasn't really listening until Gabriel moved his hand down to rub at his stomach.

Castiel couldn't help but purr. Gabriel massaged his belly differently then everyone else did. He seemed to know exactly where to touch, but was careful of the bruised spots. Castiel closed his eyes and snuggled into the pillow dozing to the calming sound of Gabriel's voice. Castiel's ears perked up when Gabriel started talking about breeding.

Gabriel talked to Michael who looked like he was listening but wasn't engaging in the conversation.

"So Kali's here to sign a contract saying she will buy half of Lucy's angels cause the A.P.P is up his ass and is suspicious of illegal activity such as running a black market angel mill." Gabriel said casually.

"I wasn't aware of that." Michael said confused.

"Course not, I don't know what's happened to you over the years Mike, but you've changed, hell I've changed." Gabriel laughed.

"But never in all my years would I think you would act like Lucy's dog." Gabriel said distastefully.

Michael just glared.

"I mean have you seen yourself? You sleep in a cage, your on a leash. I mean collars are required but come on really? Leashes? Your not an omega Mike. Only Omega angels are treated like that." Gabriel said seriously.

"How I live is none of your concern brother, I know you mean well, but your here on business, not on my personal affairs." Michael glared and Castiel glanced up at Gabriel through one eye, Gabriel just looked sad.

"This place is literally falling apart Michael. I mean, this place is like a freaking jail more then a comfortable breeding house. That guy Crowley gave us the tore. It's gotten worst over the years because this place isn't designed to house over 500 angels Mike. Lucy has 1,345 in here! It's overcrowded and Lucifer has at least 4 omegas to each cage or stall. Their getting in fights, hurting or killing each other, and so stressed out their are more miscarriages then births and when they do have hatchlings they die with in the week because of the conditions. The whole place is unsanitary and fucking diseases are going around...the list goes on and on."

Gabriel didn't talk like an angel. Castiel self noted. He talked business. Like a human would, Castiel wasn't smart but he sure as hell wasn't dumb. Gabriel was nice and all, but he obviously thought Castiel didn't understand what the hell he was talking about, when really he did. Because he had gone through some of it. But what did Castiel know? He was just a brainless omega, ready to bend over at any time and offer to get bred full of pups. The very thought disgusted Castiel.

"I'll tell you right now Kali won't offer more then 500 bucks for each bitch breeder, and maybe 300 for the infertile milkers. Expect your _master_ to be _pissed_ when he comes back in here." Gabriel smirked.

Michael just sighed heavily.

"And the funny part is whatever Kali says has to go. Cause Lucifer maybe big shot in here, but in the outside world he's bankrupt. Not enough omegas are having successful births and he doesn't have enough money to hire more people or repair the damn place. Hell, he doesn't even have enough money to feed one forth of the angels in here." Gabriel said bitterly.

"All the other mills are way ahead of him on medical supplies, and clients." Gabriel said putting the empty ice cream carton off to the side.

Castiel was full on listening now. Because this. _This was knowledge. _And Benny had told Dean that knowledge was power. Did Dean know politics and business like this? Maybe Dean had sat where Castiel was sitting right now once as Gabriel went off on all the family secrets.

Michael seemed to catch on that Castiel was listening and finally ended the conversation.

"Gabriel that's enough. I don't care to discuss this in front of Castiel. It's not good for his health." Michael said firmly.

Gabriel turned his attention to Castiel and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Sorry Cassie, I should of known I was stressing you." Gabriel gave an apologetic smile.

"You really don't know how lucky you have it up in this cozy cage with all of these soft pillows and warm blankets though kid." Gabe said cracking his knuckles. Before Castiel could reply though Gabriel got up out of the cage stretching his limbs and flapping his large wings.

Gabriel was wrong. Castiel did know what it was like down in the blocks and wings. He had lived there for two months. And damn if it wasn't the most horrible months of his life.

Just then the door opened and Kali walked in with Lucifer who looked like he had just won the lottery only to lose the ticket. Devastated, angry, sad, upset, hopeless.

"Are you ready to leave Gabriel?" She asked sweetly.

Gabriel nodded before giving Michael one last smile and left with Bella out the door.

Kali smiled and walked over to Castiel who laid in the cage.

"Oh and I'll be taking this one as well."

* * *

**Review! Excitement next chapter :) Stay tuned.**


	7. Baby, I'm home!

"Oh and I'll be taking this one as well."

Kali shot a sweet smile towards Lucifer.

Lucifer just stared.

"You can't be serious." He said in a distressed tone.

Her smile faltered.

"Why wouldn't I be? You said yourself he was nothing special. Just another omega breeder." She smiled.

Lucifer clenched his fist at his sides looking furious.

Castiel started hypovenalating in the cage. They were going to take him away?

Not that he had anything against that, but if they took him away, chances he would ever see Dean again were close to _never_.

"I'll confess to my bluff if you confess to yours." Kali said sweetly.

Lucifer looked defeated.

"He's carrying archangel pups. Michaels in particular." Lucifer stated.

Kali looked amazed.

"How many?" She asked in wonder.

"Ten." Lucifer replied looking down at Michael.

Kali raised and eye brow and looked back down at Castiel.

"How long?" She asked.

"Maybe by the end of next week if today's Wednesday." Lucifer said.

"He's very pretty if it weren't for all those bruises. I think Baldur will want him as a part of his collection." She admitted.

Lucifer just stared at her.

"I'll give you 200,000 for him." Kali said looking back up at Lucifer.

Lucifer looked shocked.

"If he has the pups healthy I'll give you an extra 100,000 for every one that comes out alive." She continued.

Castiel could only stare at Michael's defeated face in horror as they auctioned him off.

"No. He's not for sale." Lucifer hissed.

"That kind of money will pay most of your debts Lucifer." Kali warned.

"He's not for sale." Lucifer repeated, his voice deadly.

"If I don't have him I'm not signing that contract Lucifer. And don't think for one minute that any other breeder in their right mind will buy at least half of your diseased stock just so you don't go bankrupt and get caught by the A.P.P because no one will. You can either sell me half of your stalk and this omega right here or you can get all of them taken in custody by the A.P.P and lose them all. Your choice." She said her voice hard as stone.

There was silence for a moment before Kali turned on her heal calling over her shoulder.

"So you can call me from jail and you can tell me how right I was and beg for forgiveness cause I won't listen-"

"Wait!" Lucifer growled out and she stopped turning around smiling.

"Fine." He bit out totally pissed off.

Michael whined loudly.

"So we have a deal?" She asked.

Lucifer nodded.

Lucifer signed the long contract she gave him and didn't look happy doing so. Michael looked like the world had crashed. Kali looked like she won the lottery. And Castiel just sat there in shock. He couldn't get too comfortable in one place it seemed because he was always moved.

"I'll take him tonight. I'll send my trucks tomorrow for the rest." She said happily putting the contract in a vanilla envelope.

Lucifer nodded and looked over at Castiel.

"Castiel come." Lucifer called.

Castiel waddle crawled over to them, looking up at them since he was on his hands and knees and they were standing.

His large pot belly swung side to side as he crawled.

Kali smiled at him and reached down to pat his head.

"If you aren't the most adorable little thing on four legs.' She said in her puppy voice.

Lucifer rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't put on one of those hideous collars on him." Kali noted.

Lucifer gave her a glare.

Kali pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number.

"Yea. Second floor. Yup." She said into it and then hung up.

"Well, Lucifer as always, it was a pleasure doing business with you. I'll make sure to send my money through your office tomorrow. Make sure not to get to excited and spend it all at once." She smiled at him.

Lucifer walked around the desk and patted Michael's head when he whined.

The door opened and a giant of a man walked in towering over Kali, never mind Castiel. He looked like a giant.

"Ok Golem, pick him up and put him in the car. _Carefully_." Kali stressed the last word.

The man looked like he nodded and took Castiel's wings and arranged them gently to be folded against his back with his giant hands. He then scooped Castiel up and cradled him protectively in his massive arms.

Castiel's pups moved erratically due to the motion. The last he saw of Michael was a devastated look on the archangels face before Castiel was turned away from the view. Castiel was pressed firmly against the mans clothed chest as he was carried away from Lucifers office down some stairs and out an exit to the outside to a long black car.

Castiel found it was cold out side and shivered.

He was placed on the floor of the long car and he found it had glasses and whines around with leather seats. The massive man didn't get in the car though, he nodded at someone and walked away.

"It's called a limo." Kali said getting in behind him.

Castiel just laid down trying to get warm again. The heat was obviously on but he was still chilled to the bone.

No one else was in the limo but himself and Kali and the driver she nodded to up front.

The limo started moving and she smiled sweetly at him.

"Baldur is going to _love_ you." She said tapping the knee of one of her crossed legs.

"Come come." She said gently and gave a soft laugh to how Castiel struggled to move since they were in a moving vehicle.

Once he managed to get to her she made him sit by her leg as she rummaged through her purse.

Castiel felt extreamly nauseous and still chilled now. He cautiously put his cheek against her ankle seeking warmth. She could hit him later if she wanted to, he just prayed that she let him stay where he was. He felt so ill all of the sudden. Days of having protein shakes and no real food coming back with vengeance. Everything was blurry and confusing. It must be the drugs or medicine taking affect later on or something.

"Shhhh, your fine." She said running a gentle hand through the fine hairs on the back of his neck. He flapped his wings a little. There wasn't enough room in the limo to spread them though.

It didn't take Castiel long to doze to the constant hum of the limo.

* * *

Castiel was shaken gently awake by Kali, who gave him a gentle rub between his breast to calm him down when he saw Golem in the opening of the car door again.

Golem picked him up bridal style and walked towards the house. Kali followed.

Castiel realized it was dark out now, and he was exhausted even know he had practically slept all day.

The house was more like the mansion Castiel had grown up in, but it was much bigger and grander. The property had a series of short buildings in back of it with small fences sectioning off areas.

When they got inside it was very warm which Castiel was grateful for.

Castiel spotted Gabriel who was munching on a bag of chips on a couch. His eyes bulged and he choked when he saw Castiel. A man walked in from another room and looked from Gabriel to Kali to Castiel.

Golem put Castiel down on the floor. Castiel sat silently staring at the floor at the awkward silence.

"What's this?" The man asked with a very wide smile as he approached Kali and Castiel who sat at Kali's feet.

Kali smiled.

"Happy birthday love." She said meeting him in a passionate kiss.

Castiel felt himself blush as they made out acting like he wasn't in between them.

He looked up, eyes searching for Gabriel and found Gabriel looking irritated.

"Get a room or let me join!" He called over, which caused them to break the kiss.

"Oh Loki is just being jealous today." The man smiled at Kali.

"My names Gabriel moron." Gabriel called laying on the couch across the room.

"What are you doing stealing Lucy's prized pig for anyway?" Gabriel asked.

Castiel felt his self esteem go down a mile.

The man rolled his eyes and crouched down to look at Castiel.

"Oh darling. He's perfect but you really shouldn't have. I already have so many, and you already bought me one this morning..." The man said looking up at Kali.

"I know, I know, but he has ten pups Baldur! Ten! And they are an archangel mix." She smiled excitedly.

So _this_ was Baldur. Well that reaction kinda made sense now Castiel thought.

Baldur looked shocked.

"Oh you must be so heavy with all those puppies huh baby doll?" He asked in a puppy dog voice.

The puppy voices around here were really starting to annoy him.

"He's a little bruised, but I thought we could put that 24 hour cream you spent so much on, on him, and have him prepped and ready by tomorrow night." She said happily.

"I can work with this." Baldur nodded to himself cupping one of his breast.

"Baldur are you listening?" She asked.

"Yes. Yes I think he will do just nicely." He said standing up and joining Kali in another kiss.

"Did you get the contract?" He asked.

She nodded.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Kali smiled.

"I'm gonna go play with him. Make sure to go sort those trucks out for tomorrow." He said as he scooped Castiel up and left the room, Kali and Gabriel looking worriedly after them.

* * *

Baldur dumped him ungracefully on his back on the bed and Castiel gave out a grunt at the force of it.

He was a ball of ruffled feathers and he tried sitting up but his stomach was just to big.

So he rolled onto his side, and got on his hands and knees so he could sit down properly.

Baldur just smirked and went through a drawer in his bed stand.

He took out a bottle of lotion and a collar and placed the bottle of lotion on the bed as he opened the collar.

The collar caused Castiel to remember his Mistress's collar that he had left with Lucifer. He sulked mentally at the memory or Lucifer taking it away. Then he remembered the spiked collar Lucifer had put on him and shivered.

The collar Baldur had in his hands was like Gabriel's, but instead of gold, it was silver.

It wasn't really a collar at all. Just a loop of metal that you could easily tie a rope or clip a chain leash to.

Baldur clipped the loop around his neck. It was a heavy weight there. Made of pure silver no doubt. It was a perfect circle around his neck. After it was on Baldur took the front of it and clipped a diamond pendant onto it.

"Perfection." Baldur murmured to himself as he nodded and smiled.

He then got on the bed, kicking off his shoes, but was still in his light gray suit and climbed all the way on the bed reaching for the bottle.

He sat down leaning against the headboard a ways away from Castiel and opened the bottle.

"Come here doll face." He cooed.

Castiel didn't dare talk back to him or say anything, but he didn't trust this man like he had trusted Benny once.

Castiel just sat and stared.

"God your eyes." Baldur commented shaking his head in amazement.

"They look so innocent but your tummy tells another tale doesn't it doll face?" Bulder asked.

And officially, Castiel's new name was _doll face_.

"Come to daddy. Don't be shy." Baldur smiled.

Castiel wanted to run out of the room. To run away. To go back to his mansion with his mistress and bring Dean with him. Why was this-

Before he could think about anything else Baldur sat up and grabbed Castiel's hands and pulled him so he was sprawled next to Baldur.

Baldur sat up and arranged Castiel's wings so they wouldn't be squished. He then arranged Castiel so he was spread eagle style across the bed. Castiel's stomach rose with every breath.

All of the sudden Bulder cool hands slick with lotion glided across his belly full of pups. When he was done rubbing lotion onto Castiel's stomach he left without another word.

Castiel curled into himself. He missed Dean.

For the first time in what seemed years he started humming to his pups that fluttered in his belly. The humming soon escalated into soft singing.

"Hush little babies don't you cry, mothers going show you how to fly..."

He soon doze off to his own singing with his babies content inside him.

* * *

Castiel woke to shouting and screaming and yelling. He shot up from the bed as fast as he could just in time to see Kali throwing a lamp at Baldur.

"You bastard!" Mascara ran down her face from the tears the flooded her eyes.

"I bought you presents an-and gave you money and this house and yo-you!" She choked out sobs as she screamed at him.

"What! Like you never done it you slut! Go ahead! Take a swing at me Kali if that makes you feel better!" Baldur shouted back at her.

Castiel lept off the bed just in time to not be squished when Bulder fell back first on the bed from the force of her fist in his face.

"I did! And you aren't half the man he was!" She shouted bitch slapping Bulders face.

He landed on his hand and knees like a cat amazingly and started waddle crawling out of the room immiedietly as fast as she could.

"I'll kill you!" She screamed from the room as Castiel was halfway down the hallway.

That was not the Kali he had known yesterday. Defiantly not.

Castiel was terrified, feeling endangered and not knowing where to go.

Gabriel came running down the hallway past Castiel, totally not seeing him as if he were invisible.

"Guys! No angry sex before breakfast!" Gabriel yelled as he ran into the room.

Castiel flinched when he heard another crash, probably another lamp and he waddle crawled away, his knees kinda burning on the hard floor.

Castiel found the kitchen and hid in a bottom wooden cabinet next to the dishwasher with nothing in it and pulled his knees up to his chest and rocked back and forth not knowing what to do. The cabinet smelled old like they never used it.

His babies were moving in side him restlessly and he was glad for the darkness.

Castiel could still hear shouts and screaming come from down the hall.

And that's when it happened. He felt his first contraction.


	8. Flowers in the Attic

He grunted when it first hit. He was too surprised to know what it was at first but when another one came a few seconds later he was winded by the force of it. At first he thought something was wrong but when he felt like he pissed himself, he knew.

The last thing he wanted to do was put his children in danger by giving birth near the fighting couple. Perhaps Gabriel could help him.

But he was in to much pain to move. Only small threads of light leaked through the crease between the double doors that opened the cabinet so Castiel could at least see what he was doing.

The cabinet was not large by any means but was long and wide enough for him to lay down in even know his wings were squished.

He laid down on his side and brought his wing around close to his mouth feeling the need to build a nest so his babies had something soft to lay on, he started plucking out his downy feathers quickly and dropping them in a messy pile near his chest.

He waited grunting through the pain when another contraction hit.

He waited for what seemed like hours, panting through the pain the inside of the cabinet suddenly hot. Castiel leaned down to lick at his belly and pant as he felt his womb winden. He felt something move down his birth canal to his entrance.

He breathed hard as he felt something start to slide out. When he heard mewing sound he quickly turned back at an awkward angle and grabbing the babe from under it's tummy. He brought it to his chest as he panted.

It cuddled in the huge nest of feathers he made. Big litter, big nest. His first born gave a tiny cry so soft that only he could here.

The shouting was still heard down on the other side of the house but Castiel ignored it. He started licking the birth fluids off his babe as it mewled. It seemed healthy, which made Castiel very happy.

He licked at it's face, getting some feathers in his mouth and quickly turning away to spit them out.

It's tiny hands grabbed at his chest and it didn't take long for it to find the soft tender teat and latch on.

This babe had four tiny white wings. Which amazed Castiel. Did he just give birth to a new breed of angel?

Castiel felt relieved at the suction. It felt nice. Only minutes after the first kit had been born Castiel soon felt preassure down near his entrance again.

Another babe popped out and was whining quietly for attention. Castiel brought it to the small nest and started licking it's small skull.

This one tasted more like blood then the other one which concerned Castiel a little. The third came faster then the second, only minutes after the second had started feeding next to the first.

Castiel switched the first out for the third so it could take a turn to feed. Castiel was grateful when the first fell asleep immiedtly, it's tiny white wings curling around it as it snuggled into the nest.

Castiel had noticed that white was already looking like a dominant trait since his second and third born both had snow white wings like Michael and Dean. Which was weird since darker colors usually dominated lighter colors, but there were archangel genes so Castiel wasn't going to think by regular standards. So far only his first born had four wings, the rest had two regular wings.

He kept switching out pups that had fed for those who were just born and rotated them in the nest. By his seventh pup he was completely exhausted.

A pup sucked on the tip of his nose as he pillowed his head with his wing at an uncomfortable angle and watched the nest he had built with the spawn he had bore about two inched from his face. The pup was nibbling on his nose thinking it was a teat and Castiel couldn't help but smile.

The pup huffed when he didn't get any milk and flopped on it's side under Castiel's nose. His warm breath hitting its small rounded tummy. Castiel started licking at its small torso cleaning the already clean hatchling.

His stomach had deflated dramatically. He felt like he had lost 30 pounds. The weight was not missed.

Two of the last babies were suckling on his teats happily as the others slept confortable in the feathers with full bellies. He counted nine so he still had to wait for one. Castiel waited, waited and then waited some more.

When it past about five minutes he was shaking with worry.

He shifted his body a little, trying to help it if it were stuck.

When another 10 minutes passed Castiel heart was pounding in his chest. He looked down at his babies and counted them again. The lighting was fine for him to see one was clearly missing. How could all of his pups look so calm at a time like this?! He took a deep breath, throwing away his panic.

If he panicked now, it would just cause more things to go wrong then right. He needed to access the issue and be calm for his pups. He couldn't lift up, because he would disturb and probably crush the pups.

Maybe everyone had just miss counted and really there was only nine.

Both the pups that had been on his teats had pulled off now, fat as blown up ticks and were sleeping in the nest with their siblings.

Castiel was grateful he didn't have any humans there to disturb them or try to take them away.

Suddenly Castiel felt a breaching at his entrance and he gasped in unexpected pain, but he couldn't help the relief that flooded his body.

When the baby fell out he reached back without moving the rest of his body, which was hard and got a grasp on the babes tummy and lifted him up and over to his chest. Castiel noticed that the babe was way smaller then all the other when they were born. He also noticed it wasn't moving or crying and it's eyes were shut. Other like its brothers and sisters it's wings were pure black like his own and not the milky white like the rest of the litter.

The panic returned to Castiel immiedietly when the baby didn't respond to his touch. He started licking at it's tiny lax head and started picking up the pace when that didn't get a responce either. It's tiny limb body felt cold, and fragile. Castiel started shaking his head in denial rejecting to face the horror of this truth.

"No nononononono..." He mumbled to himself and pressed on it's small chest and breathed into its small mouth trying to get it to gasp to life. None of this succeeded either. Castiel pressed his fat nipple into the babes mouth trying desperately to get it to respond. He knew he was grasping at straws though. The babes head just fell back on top of the soft feathers of the the nest though without the full support of Castiel's hand.

Castiel just stared at the small pale limb body as tears flooded his eyes.

"W-Why?" He whispered and rubbed his thumb across its cool cheek.

All the others had been born perfectly healthy. What had gone wrong? Castiel choked on a sob as he shook his head nuzzling his face into the limb bodies small stomach.

He sobbed openly now, trying to keep his mouth shut to not wake the babes or give away his position.

He kept it separate from the others, now when he looked at the others all he saw was dead pups.

The only thing that said they were alive was the small rise and falls of their tiny chest.

Castiel had the dead pup as far away from the nest as possible but only so much so he could look back at it once in a while.

He kept feeling like it would spring alive again whining for milk or warmth but every time he looked back it was as limb as it had been when he placed it near his lower stomach.

Each time he looked at it he wouldn't be able to look away. Frozen in fear at having a dead pup not two inches away from him. There was nothing he could do about it either. Of he kicked it into the dark of the corner of the cabinet he would just feel more haunted.

Luckily it was facing away from him so he couldn't see it's face. When Castiel looked away he thought he saw it move and swung his head back in that direction to see a huge rat sniffing at his dead child.

It took all the living bravery in Castiel to not jump away in horror. If he did he would only hurt his sleeping pups. So instead of feeling fear of the little evil creature, he felt _rage_.

Like a snake he opened the cabinet door and flicked the rat with his wing flicking it across the room. It hit a far wall and Castiel saw it drop to the ground. Dead. He shut the cabinet door lightly and looked back at his dead babe. It still hadn't moved, but Castiel felt pride in saving it from the tiny monster. The bravery soon was replaced by anxiety however.

His mind started racing with questions.

What is the were more rats? Would they attack his alive babes? What if there was to many to fight off? Would the humans be mad if they found out Castiel had had his hatchlings. For some reason he was glad they weren't born in eggs. He preferred to see the bodies straight from the womb. His day would have gone pretty close to perfect if it wasn't for the fighting and the dead babe that sat so close to him. Maybe the rats were attracted to the blood from the birth. No doubt the cabinet floor was stained now with it.

He had eaten about two days ago thinking back on it. Right before he fell.

Oh GOD! Was that it? Was that why he bore a still born? Had he killed it when he jumped. Castiel felt the heavy weight of guilt settle on his shoulders.

Suddenly the cabinet got darker and darker. Castiel felt more anxiety as the day ended. He would need food soon, or else he wouldn't be able to make milk for the pups.

Castiel reached over to the dead babe and brought it near his stomach. He cocooned all of his hatchlings, dead and alive, in the soft barrier of his wings. This would keep the rats out and away from them. Castiel fell asleep like that, even know the position was extremely uncomfortable. The inside of his legs still slick with birth fluids and blood. Castiel was grateful that angels bodies disconnected their umbilical cords before they were born.

* * *

Castiel woke up to the sound of a monster. It roared like a machine and Castiel's head shot up, almost hitting his head on the top of the inside of the cabinet. He heard yelling again and yelling and looked down at his babes. The babes were still asleep except one that was nosing way to close to the dead one because he was seeking his teats.

Castiel pulled the pup away gently and pulled it to his teat. It took it in gratefully and started drinking.

Castiel now noticed the roaring to be the dish washer, meaning someone was in the kitchen.

The dead pup would have to go. He was sad to think it but it had to. Anything it touched a few minutes after it was born was okay, but now it was a health hazard and unsanitary. Castiel felt pain like needles near his entrance. He shot up looking back and saw a rat nosing there. Okay enough was enough.

He got up, disrupting all the babes to full alert and wakefulness and they started their whining and mewling. The rat ran away afraid and Castiel was relieved for that.

He opened the cabinet double doors and started gathering up his babes. He had his arms full around five. He struggled to stand at first, because he hadn't been on his feet in a while but he found his footing. The yelling was still present but Castiel ignored it. He left the babes hesitantly, the cabinet doors still opened, he wouldn't be gone long. The kitchen was empty. Who ever turned on the dishwasher was long gone. He walked out of the kitchen eyes searching for a better spot to raise his babes.

There were so many doors every where. Walking down a hallway he opened the fifth door down and looked in. The door creaked, obviously from not being opened in while. It was clearly a spare room. Furniture covered in white sheets and dust. Castiel tip toed in there and opened another door that led to a dark walk in closet.

He pulled on a cord that turned on a light bulb and it was dim. The closet wasn't that big but it would have to do. It was filled with cardboard boxes. No rats would be over here cause there wasn't any food.

He placed the squiggiling pups in the closest box he saw for good measure in hiding them. And took off closing the door behind him and dashed down the hallway taking a left and two rights before he was at the kitchen again.

He grabbed up his babes, and grabbed a whole stack of bananas and an apple on the counter and closed the cabinet door with his foot and ran towards the spare room.

He almost got lost but thankfully didn't. By the time he got there his heart was going a million miles a minute. He had left the dead babe in the cabinet. He wanted to bring it. To save it from the rats and their sharp teeth but he was to afraid to touch it again. Besides what would he do with it? Watch it rot?

He had left feathers scattered all over the floor infront of the cabinet in his rush. There was no doubt they would find the dead babe soon if they used the kitchen often.

He went into the closet and put the babes in the box with the others. He took a blanket out of another box and put it in another empty bigger cardboard box and started shifting the babies to that one.

He then just watched them as he started nibbling at the apple. They whined, already hungry for breakfast. His nine perfect little angels. Castiel smiled down at them.

"I love you." He said looking down at them from where he sat on a sealed wooden box.

"Yes I do. I love you so much." He smiled at them as they crawled on top of one another.

His eldest, the one with the four wings was clearly the leader, keeping the other babes in line. Castiel smiled at that. He really should name them but he wanted to wait a while.

He picked up two babes at random taking them out of the box and started feeding them as he laid down in some old soft clothes that were thrown carelessly on the floor.

He knew it was risky having the small dull light on, but he refused to keep his babes in the dark.

Castiel made two piles of babes like he had back at the medical center with Ellen. He thanked her practice test now because he felt more positive on what to do. After feeding all of the pups he was exhausted again. He needed proper rest. He had had an apple today, to thin out his food supply and make it last longer, but there was no doubt he would have to venture to the outside world again in search for food for his cubs like a freaking wild animal.

It was either that or starve, and if he died, his babies would die too, totally dependent on him for survival. If he just happened to not wake up one day here, it would be days before any one found them seeing how big the mansion was with so many rooms. They weren't even in the room.

They were in a closet in a box! Yea, no one would find them in time. It might take years...cemeteries...okay now Castiel knew he was going crazy. He needed water, or else his milk would dry up. And the idiot that he was he was thinking with his stomach and not his brain he went for the food over water. They always told you you would survive longer with water in the wild over food. They didn't tell you how hard it would be though to reject food over water. Castiel had learned this from survival shows his Madame would turn on television as she read a book just to have some noise in the house since Castiel was always so quiet.

Every time he ventured out that door though, the more chance he would get caught. Fruit had water, and he had nothing but fruit. He could last a few days, at least.

Castiel put the kits back in the box and turned the light off and soon let darkness consume him.

* * *

Castiel woke to Dean's laughter in his ear.

When he jerked up and looked around, he didn't see Dean just the dark surrounding of the closet.

Great. Now he was imagining things. It had been three days after he had left the rat infested cabinet. The closet hadn't had one problem with rats which Castiel was very grateful for. He had one banana left. He was so ashamed with himself when he was too hungry to have just one banana yesterday and had two. He felt like a complete failure. The milk was flowing okay though, but his weight had dropped drastically. He felt weak, and fragile.

He got up gingerly and pulled on the rope that clicked on the lightbulb.

He picked up the first pup he saw and pulled it to his teat. It was still half asleep but Castiel wanted to get them fed so he could go back to sleep.

The baby let out a growl at him when he tried guiding its mouth to his teat and he stopped suddenly shocked. It squirmed trying to get away from him which he didn't understand. Was the pup sick? Concern filled Castiel and he bounced the babe a little trying to get it to calm down. Once it did, Castiel tried again, but the babe kept moving his head so the milky tit would hit it's cheek instead of inside its mouth.

Castiel was getting frustrated and held that baby's skull firm in the palm of his hand, not to rough though, and guided its open lips to the teat. When it closed its mouth before the teat could enter its small mouth Castiel gave up and decided to try again later. He just was not hungry. Maybe he was over feeding them? No that wasn't it. They were all mewing out in hunger...they just didn't want _his_ milk. Now really wasn't the time to be picky.

He put Mr. Stubborn back in the box and picked up another one. When he got the same reaction something was definitely off here.

"Come on please? You must be hungry...please eat." He mumbled to the hatchling. But it was no use. He sighed and put the babe back feeling like an even bigger failure.

He ran a hand through his hair exhausted and stared with wide eyes when he came back with a palm full of dark hair.

What the hell? His hair was falling out? Was he have cancer or something?

Then it suddenly hit him. He reached down giving his teat a light squeeze and the looked at his wet fingers.

The milk looked transparent and watery. Nothing like the rich creamy pure white milk that Dean produced. Of course why hadn't he seen it before? It was the _milk_. They didn't like it because his diet was poor and was stressed and tired to the bone. Now he really wished Dean was here. He would be able to just lay back and the babes would practically kill each other at a go for a taste of his milk. He tasted the milk off his fingers and grimaced. It was bitter, not sweet. It tasted sour. Castiel felt sad at knowing that.

Castiel wrapped his hands around himself. It would at least be a couple of days before he would be able to get his milk to being at least acceptable. And that was with lots of rest and a healthy diet. He knew what he had to do.


	9. Paying the Price

Castiel tip toed into the kitchen quickly, the soft pads of his feet making pitter patters against the tiled floor.

No one was around. It sounded like no one was even home. Castiel opened the fridge and scanned the shelves looking for milk. All he saw were water bottles though. Well, better then nothing. He grabbed as many as he could carry and closed the fridge but froze when he heard what sounded like a side door slam.

He couldn't move. He willed his body to, but he was struck frozen in pure fear. He heard heavy footsteps and started running towards the hallway in the opposite direction of the footsteps, looking over his shoulder to see if any one saw him.

Then he felt like he hit a brick wall. He felt his head collide with something extremely hard and he landed on his ass with a squeak. His water bottles went _every where_.

The huge man...Golem Castiel recognized stared down at him in shock. The footsteps must have echoed off the wall so it had sounded like he had been coming from the opposite direction. Golem had been carrying a small crate of vegetables like it was nothing. That's what Castiel's head must have hit.

Castiel felt the world crash on his shoulders. He felt a searing pain in his forehead and blood drip down his face. He squeezed his eyes shut in pain and defeat and looked down, his knobby shoulders shaking with pathetic sobs. Tears ran down his face from his squeezed eyes as he gave up.

He had failed his babies.

He had failed at ever having a chance to meet Dean again.

And worst of all. He had failed himself.

When he looked back up through watery eyes awaiting punishment Golem just looked down at Castiel with worried eyes, like he had just stepped on a flower or something.

Castiel looked up at him not knowing what to do or say. His head was so dizzy, running had taken all of the little energy he had left within him, and his vision was blurred. He probably had a concussion.

Golem put the crate of vegetables down on the counter and helped Castiel up.

"Are you alright little one?" He asked in a deep voice.

Castiel just starred. This was the first time the large man that they called Golem had spoken to him.

Castiel nodded keeping his eyes down.

Golem helped him up and steadied him when he almost fell over.

Suddenly Golems hand pressed against Castiel's con caved stomach, putting no real pressure behind it. The size of his hand covered Castiel's whole tummy area.

Suddenly Golems eye brows furrowed in confusion.

"Where are your pups?" He asked.

This man could beat him or question him all he wanted. Castiel wasn't saying anything.

When Golem didn't get an answer he started picking up the waters and Castiel was shocked when he put them in a paper bag he unfolded off the counter and gave it to Castiel.

"Go and come back." He said in his deep thundering gentle giant voice.

Castiel nodded and left, looking back to make sure Golem wasn't watching where he went and ran to his room the minute he got out of the kitchen.

He didn't go back afterwards.

* * *

Castiel knew he was dying. He was pretty sure he had a concussion too.

It was that feeling you get when you know your dying and there's not much you can do about it. He laid next to the cardboard box drinking water trying to fill himself up, but that didn't solve his milk problem. He had gone to the kitchen to steal milk and had gotten water instead.

That had been hours ago. His babies hadn't eaten all day, and if they didn't, they too would get eventually sick and die like he was.

Great as to setting an example.

Castiel got up on his feet, almost losing his balance. Yup, defiantly concussion. He had no choice, he had to give them up or else they would share his fate. He had lost. Truly he had never won.

He put the babes into a much smaller box that he could securely carry without dropping them. He kissed each one before putting them, knowing that this would be the last time he saw them. They would probably be sold by tomorrow. He hesitated when he went to put the one with the four wings in. His first born he self noted. He kissed it's small forehead and tears flooded his eyes as he placed him in with the others. He closed the four cardboard lid flaps and picked it up carefully.

He opened the closet and the door and stumbled down the hall towards the kitchen. No doubt Golem was probably gone by now any way. Castiel had a massive head ack but kept stumbiling on. He was shocked when he saw Golem sitting in a wooden chair ( Okay, how did that support his weight? ) peeling potatoes slowly. The light from the window was dim but still light out, obviously around noon.

Castiel stumbled over to the table, careful not to trip up on his feet. Golem looked up and raised and eye brow curious to what Castiel was carrying.

Castiel put the box gently on the table and looked at Golem.

Then Castiel heard a gasp from behind him and he turned around.

Dean.

* * *

They just stood there staring at each other.

Dean had a paper bag full of carrots and just stared at Castiel with his mouth agape.

"C-Cas?" He asked in a quiet voice. Dean looked like he was being confronted by a ghost.

Castiel just stood there and stared.

Dean looked at his forehead and his eyes turned worried and then angry when he saw the dried blood to the cut.

"What did you do?" He asked furiously towards Golem.

Before Castiel could explain Golem spoke.

"He has concussion. Needs medical." The rumbling voice made the fine hairs on Castiels neck stand on end.

How was Dean here? Suddenly Castiel noticed that Deans breast were gone, leaving a smooth flat broad tan chest like an alpha male would have in its place. Castiel found him self staring.

Dean was doing his own staring at the dried blood between Castiel's legs and at the con caved stomach.

Castiel knew he looked horrible. Probably like death warmed over with messed up hair which was bald in a few places, skinny as ever except for his breast, and blood painted here and there on his ashy skin while Dean stood in the door way with actual pants on, holding a bag of carrots to his lightly sweaty tan chest and looked at Castiel with those fresh cut grass green eyes that were surrounded by sun kissed skin and freckles. His muscles even looked bigger, his white dove feathers nicely groomed, Castiel knew for a fact his looked like shit. Missing feathers and messed up and his whole body dirty.

Dean looked like a god.

Castiel looked like a corpse.

Castiel felt so embarrassed he felt tears well in his eyes. He wanted to run and jump in Deans's arms, and for him to tell him every thing was going to be okay.

Castiel shot one last look at the cardboard box on the table before he turned away and darted to his secret hiding place in the spare room.

* * *

Castiel sat in the closet with his knees brought up to his chest shaking. He had ran so fast and suddenly that Dean didn't have time to put the carrots down and run after him. When he did Castiel was just leaving the kitchen, and Dean was about to take off after him, but Golem pulled his arm stopping him.

Dean had called his name for hours. Castiel had stayed silent and had not responded. Eventually the calls and pleadings had died down, but Castiel doubted Dean gave up that easily. He was probably outside looking for him.

Where was Kali, Bulder and Gabriel? Castiel wondered to himself.

It had been at least three days since he saw Dean in the kitchen. Two days since he ran out of water. Castiel thought about his pups. Had anyone found the last one under the kitchen cabinet?

Castiel had run because he was afraid. Always afraid. He was afraid that he'd let Dean down. Boring a still born when Dean had probably put so much faith in him to not end up like he did. He was disgusted with himself. Not worthy to be in Deans's presence. A deathly looking omega such as himself.

Dean had been so strong dealing with 6 still borns while Castiel couldn't even cope with one.

It looked like Dean had totally turned Alpha now. Was that even possible? If Castiel hadn't met him in what seemed like another life, he would never have guessed Dean was an omega milker.

Castiel had past out to exhaustion with his knees brought to his chest in a cardboard box in a closet in a spare room in a huge mansion. They'd never find him.

At least he hoped.

* * *

Castiel was surprised when he felt huge hands lifting his small fragile body out of the box and cradling him gently in big burly arms. Castiel cracked his eyes open to weak to resist. Days without food and water will do that to you. The big man carried him out of the closet and out of the spare room and down the hall back to the kitchen. Castiel heard muffled shouting come from there. He guessed it was his hearing that was going next to his vision, since his vision was blurry and slow.

He recognized the voices after a few seconds. Gabriel and Dean.

"I can't find him any where Gabe and I'm so scarred." Dean choked out crying.

Castiel overheard as he was carried down the hallway.

"We'll find him Deano. It's all gonna be fine." Gabriel said comforting him.

"You didn't see him Gabe. He was already so sick. He's been gone for days, I don't even think he's alive." Dean broke down into choking sobs that were so painful that Castiel cringed.

"That's what you said about Sammy. And look! We found him just fine!" Gabriel exclaimed.

Castiel knew when Golem entered the kitchen with him because the chit chat stopped.

Suddenly there was two gasps and a squeak of a chair and running foot steps and flapping feathers.

"Castiel. Oh my God. Sweet heart open your eyes." Castiel heard Dean's voice right next to him.

Castiel opened his eyes hesitantly and warm green eyes flooded his vision.

"Oh thank God." Dean choked out and started peppering his face with kisses.

Gabriel's worried golden honey eyes looked at him full of concern behind Dean.

He was still in Golem's large secure arms, breathing faintly.

"Come on Deano don't smother him." Gabriel said tugging on Dean's shoulder.

"Needs rest." Golem said as he moved over to the next room connected to the kitchen and placed Castiel's frail body on a fluffy plush blanket on a large sectional couch. Dean was two steps behind him.

Dean sat next to him, his wings spilling over the back of the couch hanging there. He took Castiel's head in his lap and carded his finger gently through the hair.

"Needs water." Golem said nodding and trumped off back to the kitchen.

"We can't let Kali or Bulder see him like this." Gabriel noted pacing back and fourth infront of Castiel and Dean on the couch.

"What? Like they'd fucking notice anyway." Growled Dean.

"Believe it or not Deano they will." Gabriel said in a grave voice.

"Kali already asked if I had seen him or was playing with him in my room." Gabriel said.

"And that was days ago. I didn't know he was still even in the house, I thought he ran away some how. Besides it's not them I'm worried about." Gabriel said stopping and looking at Dean.

That was all Castiel listened to before he blocked their bickering out. Whatever they were saying was probably important. But he was so tired. The hunger wasn't even there anymore, just a dull clawing at his stomach.

Angels had more abnormal nutrition systems then humans did. They barely excreted, which was appreciated in the pet business. And their bodies held onto nutrition for long periods of time. An angel could go up weeks without food in a rare case. Castiel had eaten small bits of fruit here and their so yea he survived. But his body payed the price. Beauty was taken from his hair, feathers, skin hell even his fingernails.

How could Dean still want him looking like this?


	10. I'm an Alpha now

Golem came back from the kitchen with a full water bottle and a bowl and a first aid kit. He kneeled in front of the couch and uncapped the water and pressed the tip slowly to Castiel's mouth. When water flooded on to his dry tongue it felt like his senses were heightened. He realized where he was now, his vision was like high definition from the hazy film he had been under, and his muffled hearing was gone. The bottle was pulled away when he was done.

When Golem went to shift him he whined in protest.

"Shhhh, shhh it's okay Cas. I'm right here." Dean ensured as he moved Castiel's head off his lap into the huge palm that held the whole back of Castiel's skull.

Golem studied Castiel's head, keeping it in place with large gentle fingers. He turned it side ways to study the long cut on his forehead, that had turned into a bruise the first night.

Golem took a wet sponge out of the first aid kit and dabbed at the cut. No doubt the sponge had alcohol and Castiel hissed and tried to shy away but Golem held him fast.

When Gabriel eased his legs open he started to struggle.

"N-no..." Castiel whimpered trying to close them again, but Dean shushed him by putting a hand on his protruding rib cage.

"It's okay Cas. Gabe is just checking to see if your okay." Dean said rubbing his soft hand up and down the ribs that popped out of Castiel's skin.

Castiel felt Gabriel wipe him with a wet cloth down near his womb, trying to get the dried blood off the skin.

"Dean..." Gabriel spoke up in a small voice.

"What? What is it?" Dean asked.

Castiel couldn't see down because his head was being held in place, but he could see Deans's face in his side view and Dean looked scarred at the face Gabe must have given.

"He has rat bites down here." Gabriel said in a dismissive tone.

"WHAT!?" Dean said trying to get up and look, disturbing Castiel in the process.

Golem just put a big hand on Dean's shoulder and shook his head till Dean relaxed.

"Cas, where did you have your hatchlings?" Dean asked looking down at Castiel with concerned eyes.

"In bottom cabinet near sink." Golem grunted out answering the question for him.

Castiel just looked at Golem's cool face with wide eyes.

He knew? Did he find the dead babe too?

Dean looked just as shocked by Golem's statement. Gabriel looked shocked as well.

"He had his babies in the kitchen?" Gabriel asked amused.

Gabriel got up from where he was perched on the armrest of the couch and threw the rag into a small trash can in the corner.

Golem nodded.

"First day Kali and Baldur fight." Golem said carefully.

Castiel noticed he used English awkwardly, like he was a foreigner.

Gabriel stood there looking horrified.

"Oh god, the day Kali figured out Baldur had an affair with Eve?" He asked.

Golem just nodded while sticking a bandage on Castiel's forehead.

"Oh Cassie, I ran right by you! Why didn't you say anything?" Gabriel sounded ashamed.

Castiel didn't answer. He hadn't gone into labor when he was waddling away from the room that was Ann arena to Kali and Bulder. It was a pre mature pregnancy kind of since he had the babes one week before they were due.

"Are they divorced?" Castiel asked curiously. Madame had always said as she read couples weekly that it was always affairs that led to divorces. She would say how her husband had never cheated on her when he had been alive. She explained to him what this all was over the years. Dating and relationships and divorces and child support. Castiel remembers wondering why human lives were so complex. She said Castiel would never have to go through fighting over children or money or who got what.

Oh how wrong she had been. Castiel had been fighting for everything since she had died. His life, his freedom, his children...everything.

Golem laid Castiel's head back down on Dean's upper thigh and stood up to sit in a wooden chair next to the couch.

"Oh God no. Those two can't stand to be away from each other. Besides, that was Bulder's fifth affair this year." Gabriel smirked.

"Guess Kali's becoming lazy in bed or he's not attracted to her body any more." Gabriel noted.

Suddenly Castiel felt weird being the only one naked in the room.

Gabriel and Dean had pants on while Golem was fully dressed in dull farmer clothes.

"I was here the next day Cas, I was sold one day after you were as an alpha pet." Dean said smiling.

Castiel just stared.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Castiel said sitting up. He felt confused and kind of...afraid.

Dean looked surprised by Castiel's boldness.

"You're not an alpha." Castiel stated looking Dean straight in the eye.

"At first I didn't think so either but..." He looked down playing with his hands and them up again meeting Castiel's gaze.

"After we had...sex." Dean said carefully.

Gabriel and Golem didn't look surprised.

Castiel blushed deeply.

"I started feeling different. I don't know, I think the alpha part just kinda got unleashed and took over the omega in me yuh know? And I just started...transforming. I felt so protective over you, that's why when they took you away I was devastated." Dean said sadly.

Castiel just stared.

"I couldn't eat. I couldn't sleep. My wings felt uncomfortable, like the feathers were ruffed up." Dean explained.

"Kinda like alpha puberty." Gabriel added.

Dean must have already told Gabriel all of this because omegas just don't _turn_ into alphas. Castiel knew Gabe knew Dean as an omega so Gabe must have been sitting in Castiel's place at some point.

"My feathers got sharper. My chest started shrinking. My milk stopped. I started getting muscles all over the coarse of a period of days." Dean explained.

"The guards couldn't explain it so they sent me up to med pool. Where I met Ellen Harvelle."

Castiel's head shot up at the name. Dean gave a knowing smile.

"They said it was a rare case of genetics. That my alpha side dominated my omega side. So now, I can't have pups...or lactate, or well anything omegas do. But I can do everything _alphas_ do." Dean said smirking.

Castiel knew _exactly_ what that meant.

"Anyways Ellen mentioned you and I interrogated her till she told me where you were and Sammy filled in the rest..." Dean said.

"Wait! You found Sam?" Castiel asked shocked.

Dean nodded.

"Sammy was sold too. Imagine my surprise meeting him here. We were both sold as alpha pets so we met up and Sammy told me some details on your time at Lucifers office after he took you from Ellen. Kali thought it was interesting that we turned into alpha's when we were born mostly omega... Dean motioned at his chest.

"So she bought us for Gabriel sake of not going insane of boredom..." Dean said shooting a glare at Gabriel.

Gabriel just smiled innocently.

"Now I'm purely alpha." Dean smiled widely.

Castiel was shocked. He knew Dean was half alpha half omega, which was a rare mutation, but he never thought that Dean would ever be able to turn full omega or full alpha.

He swallowed hard.

"Is that what happened to Sam?" Castiel asked cautiously..

"It happened to him sooner then it did to me for some reason, but yea Sammy is an alpha too." Dean nodded.

"W-Where is Sam?" He asked curiously trying to look around.

"Oh Sammy went with Kali on their business trip to keep them company." Gabriel sighed unhappily.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Gabe has a lover boy crush on him ever since he saw him." Dean said glaring at Gabriel.

"What?" Gabriel asked innocently.

"He was an omega in a previous life." Gabriel said with a dangerous seductive smile.

Dean just sighed, then looked back at Castiel and smiled.

"Then Gabe mentioned you were brought here but missing and I looked everywhere, but he thought you got off the estate some how but I thought that was impossible since you had to be really pregnant by the time you were sold here." Dean's smile faultered, tears welling in his eyes.

"Last time Gabe said he saw you you were crawling in the hall." Dean stated softly.

Castiel felt tears well in his eyes. Dean was here the whole time?

"God Cas, I thought of you every damn day, thinking I'd lost you again." He was shaking now looking down at his hands.

"When Gabe told me who's pups you were carrying...I was just so, so _angry_." Dean said clenching his fists.

Castiel knew it would show sooner or later.

This was the alpha side speaking now.

"You shouldn't of had to carry all of those pups Cas. Archangel litters are always big, and you were so mistreated..." Dean said shaking more now not meeting his eyes.

"I looked all around the house for you and..." He looked up with watery eyes.

"And you were in the kitchen having babies." Dean gave a broken laugh as tears ran down his face.

Castiel felt guilty as hell now. He had only had the babes in secret because he knew that Kali would take them away and he would have to give them up.

If Dean was hearing about Castiel's cabinet adventure right now, that meant Golem knew that he had a still born but Dean and Gabriel didn't.

Castiel was grateful Golem didn't tell them, especially Dean. That was something he needed to tell him himself.

Castiel licked his cracked lips before trying to speak.

"M-My babies..." He asked softly.

"Kali and Baldur still think your missing. They left on business three days ago and won't be back until the end of the week." Gabriel said. "And today's Monday so that give you four days."

Castiel felt relief at that.

"Why were you hiding them?" Gabriel asked softly.

Castiel felt the question sit heavy on his chest.

"I thought...T-They would take them away." Castiel whispered.

Golem and Dean and Gabriel shot looks of sympathy at him.

"Cassie, I know you think this place is like the puppy mill but its more like a puppy farm." Gabriel explained.

"What's the difference?" Castiel asked suddenly bitter feeling angry at how fucked up this situation was.

"We do sell that hatchling, yes. That's how we stay in business." Gabriel said nodding.

"But we don't throw you omegas in a small cage and expect you to pop out pups like magic. We make sure you are taken care of and have recovery time before you are bred again." Gabriel explained.

"And then you are put individually in your own space-"

"Cage." Castiel interrupted grimly.

"Would yuh let me finish? Your put in your own...hatching box, which yea okay is a kind of _cage_ but it is so you feel safe and comfortable, and you get out for exercise and social an hour a day in the paddock and you get like all the food you wan-"

"Sounds like prision." Castiel mumbled quietly.

"It's a hell of a lot better then what you were getting at Lucifer's kid so if I were you I'd show some damn respect." Gabriel bit out in a angry voice while he glared at Castiel.

Castiel just glared back.

"Gabe. Go easy." Dean warned gently.

Castiel suddenly felt rage at Dean. Just because Dean was an omega now didn't mean Castiel couldn't fight his own battles.

"It's still illegal, making us more comfortable doesn't change that." He said calmly looking back at Gabriel.

Gabriel looked infuriated now.

Castiel had forgotten that Gabriel didn't think like an angel. He thought like a human.

As if Gabriel read his mind he started to speak.

"I know, but I'm _not_ human Castiel. And there isn't much I can do. All I can do is try to improve the place. Bulder and Kali have about 800 omega breeders here 300 milkers with about 35 stud alphas and about 5 pets that stay here in the house, Sam, Dean and myself included. This-" He tugged at his collar. " Says were pets. This-"

Gabriel reached down and tugged on the silver ring around Castiel's neck.

"Says your a breeder, but Bulder wanted you in the house the first night so you could get rid of the bruises on your stomach so he could take pictures of you in the morning. He has a sick fetish of taking photos of every omega on the farms pregnancy." Gabriel said distastefully.

"I only have so much say in their actions...that's why when they get back they most likely will not hesitate to send you to the breeding house." Gabriel said.

Dean gave a low possessive growl.

Castiel looked up at Dean and noticed for the first time a gold loop hanging around Deans's neck, identical to Gabriel's but had a genuine golden trinket shaped like a little man hanging off or it.

Gabriel looked at Dean and explained.

"We have a low tolerance level for disobedience in omegas. It's extremely rare to see them disobey because every one here is usually happy. But I don't know how Kali and Bulder will react to Castiel hiding away for so long." Gabriel said.

"How long have I been here...?" Castiel asked quietly looking down at his hand wrapped tightly around Deans.

"About two and a half weeks." Gabriel replied.

Castiel didn't know what to say. It hadn't felt that long. No wonder he looked anorexic. Even his breast were smaller.

"Where are-" He asked.

"There are stay in my room." Golem said.

Castiel looked up shocked. It had been at least four days since he left them in the box on the table. Golem had taken them in?

"C-can I see them?" Castiel asked cautiously.

Golem nodded but put a spoon into the wooden bowl that he had placed on a side table and brought it up to Castiel's cracked lips.

"You eat first. Get better." Golem nodded encouragingly.

Castiel's stomach rolled at the thought of food but he opened his mouth slowly and let the warm contents on the spoon into his mouth.

He recognized the taste instantly.

Porrage. Easy on the stomach.

Dean wasn't talking much which concerned Castiel.

After eating half of the bowl, Dean picked him up instead of Golem and left Golem and Gabriel behind with Castiel in his arms.

Dean was much stronger then last time he had seen him. Other like himself, Dean had bulging muscles now.

Dean carried him down a hallway and fumbled to open a door knob. Once they entered a warm cozy room Dean placed Castiel on a bed, careful of his wings.

He picked up a small cardboard box. The same one that Castiel had put the babes in. And placed it next to the bed. He opened the flaps and started taking the babes out two at a time. Placing the pups on Castiel's flat stomach and around near his sides and he put the last one...the one with the four white wings, on his chest.

Castiel all most cried in relief. He pressed kisses to the eldest hatchlings head first, relieved to see that the babes stomach was extended full with milk. He was definitely being well fed.

The babe gave out a mewl at the contact and swung its head side to side. Castiel just gave out a soft laugh and moved down the row of baby hatchlings, kissing every part of their bodies and burying his bony fingers into their small soft downy wings. They all looked identical except for the one with the four white wings. They all had blue eyes, a light tuff of dark hair and small white downy wings.

He knew his milk was even more bitter now, and there was no way in hell they would drink it. That made him sad that it wasn't his milk in their bellies but he was happy they were at least getting fed. They looked like they had all been fed in under an hour ago.

He was cradling three of them to his chest when Dean spoke up.

"Cas?" Dean asked gently.

Castiel looked up with teary eyes.

"Where's the other one?" Dean asked seriously.

Castiel's eye brows furrowed.

"I know your hiding one Cas. Gabe told me that Kali told him you were carrying ten. There's only nine here. Where's the other one?" Dean said. This time a little more demanding.

Castiel couldn't meet Dean's eyes. He looked away shaking his head.

"Cas, come one babe. I know you kept one, and if you look like this I don't wanna know what the pup looks like but-"

Castiel's eyes darted around the room looking for a way out. He wasn't ready to tell Dean. Not yet. He couldn't. He just couldn't look Dean in the eye and tell him how he had failed. How he had left the pups tiny fleshy body in the cold dark confines of the cabinet.

Castiel sat up and shifted the pups off his lap.

It was now or never.

"I-I lost it." He choked out as tears fell down his sunken in cheeks.

"What do you mean...you can't find it?" Dean asked dumbly.

Castiel choked on another sob the wracked his whole body as he shook his head.

When he glanced back up at Dean from under his eyelashes realization covered Dean's face.

"Oh-Oh Cas." Dean's voice broke as he leaned over the pups to give Castiel a hug.

Castiel sobbed in the crook of his neck for what seemed like forever. He knew this time Dean wouldn't let him go.

* * *

**Sorry guys, this was a transition chapter. Not as exciting as I wished it to be, but I promise the next one will be better :) Some of you have been asking private messaging me when I update. I update 2 chapters a day if I can, but once a day at the least, so be sure to check in daily, Review!? The reviews really make me motivated guys, so keep it up :D**

**When you guys say the story is different is that a good thing? :) Again thanks for the reviews, they are very appreciated.**


	11. A change of events

The days went by quicker then Castiel would have liked. He slept in a spare room since he learned that Gabriel and Dean didn't have their own beds.

Dean slept with Castiel wrapped in his arms safely away from the world every night. The room wasn't as big as the spare room he had hidden in with the walk in closet but it was cozy.

Dean took off his pants, saying it was more confortable to sleep naked, but insisted that they not try to engage in anything sexual until his health got back up. Castiel was recoving remarkably over the days that they had before Kali and Balder came back home.

He wanted his babies in bed with them but Dean didn't think it was a good idea since one of the babes could role over off the bed or they could squish the pups by accident. Castiel had sadly agreed that Dean had a good point.

Dean had explained that Golem was a gardener of the grounds and was only here for the summer season. He also was the house keeper, as in doing the house cleaning and chores. Which was odd since he was so massively huge.

Castiel had figured out that Golem had been feeding the babes original omega milk through a bottle that he bought with his own money at the milk house in the back from a guy named Rufus Turner who was in charge of the puppy farms milk supply.

When Golem came in the room on Friday to feed the hatchlings breakfast, Dean was curled naked on his side facing Castiel who was also curled on his side. Castiel didn't know why he was so shy about being caught snuggling naked with Dean, but Dean told him that Golem didn't care, and that he shouldn't care either.

Golem trumped over to the small cardboard box that sat on the floor next to the bed and took out a hatchling.

Castiel was facing away from Golem on his side on the bed so he was startled when Golem put a hand where his rib cage that had protruded not four days ago, but now was covered with healthy flesh and gave him a soft shake.

"Little one." Golem said softly as he shook him again.

Castiel sighed tiredly and flapped his wings stretching them. He got up gingerly trying to not disturb Dean.

Golem had Castiel's eldest pup, the one with the four wings in one large hand and a bowl of soup with a slice of bread dipped in it and a spoon dipped in it too in the other.

He handed Castiel the bowl of soup and put the pup down on the bed.

"Eat." Golem commanded softly.

Castiel nodded and started nibbling on the soup soaked bread.

Golem was nice and all but Castiel felt like Golem looked at them as if he was a baby sitter, and they were the house pets he had to clean, feed and take care of while there masters were gone.

He put the bowl down on the nightstand and reached over to the elder babe and ran his fingers gently through it's soft wings. The babe looked bigger then the others because it had two more wings, but the body was about the same size as the rest of the hatchlings. Castiel frowned at the babies flat stomach, he must be hungry.

Golem was walking around the bed now and ran a large hand through Dean's pristine feathers ruffling them up.

Castiel smirked when Dean jumped awake gasping and looking around.

Golem just huffed and started picking up blankets that Dean had kicked onto the floor due to being too hot last night.

"Well good morning to you too." Grunted Dean as he got up and stretched his arms above his head, his wings cracking with crepitations as he rose them.

When the babe started whining next to Castiel, he picked it up and placed it into his lap. It nosed around his now fleshy stomach no doubt hungry and looking for a teat. Castiel had put on 13.5 pounds since Monday from Golem making him eat every 45 minutes, from 7:00am to 8:00pm sharp and made Castiel sleep 11 hours a day. Castiel could gain and lose weight dramatically in short periods of time, it was just how angels systems worked.

Today was Friday.

Today Kali and Bulder would come back to the puppy farm and their beloved mansion.

Castiel hadn't been too concerned but now he felt worried. Was this the last day he had with his pups?

Suddenly Castiel felt something tugging on his teat and he looked down.

The pup was sucking happily off of Castiel's teat, it's tiny hand on the breast to make sure Castiel wasn't going any where.

Castiel just stared in shock, before smiling and leaning down to kiss it's soft head.

"I'm not going anywhere." Castiel smiled down at the babe.

He couldn't help but feel a deeper connection with his eldest. He knew it was a boy from well, how anybody told another's gender. This was his first hatchling of his first litter, and no one could replace him.

Castiel actually felt he was getting better and copying with losing his tenth hatchling.

Maybe with time Castiel would be able to fill that hole in his chest completely.

It felt so nice having his baby come back and let Castiel nurture him.

He cradled its small fragile head and he smiled down as it's tooth less mouth tugged on the fat teat, happy to finally have a real flesh and blood milky teat in its grasp.

This baby was his first born, it should be the first named.

"Can I call you Daniel?" Castiel asked rocking the babe.

He yawned pulling off the teat and started playing with it, biting at it gently with his gums but not sucking.

Castiel was confused at this, never had one of his pups did that before.

"Daniel." Castiel tried out whispering the name so only the baby could hear.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Castiel whispered, smiling when the baby looked interested.

Suddenly it rested its chin on Castiel's breast looking straight into Castiel's eyes. It just sat there, so still, staring up at Castiel with those huge crystal blue admiring eyes like Castiel was _God_.

They sat like that for what seemed like hours, but was really only a couple of minutes. The hatchling didn't even blink. Just stared up at him with a steady gaze.

He heard Dean talking to Golem in the back ground, but it was just background noise. His whole focus was on this way this baby was looking at him.

"I love you Daniel." Castiel whispered.

But the baby just stared. Probably thinking: Haha very funny but that's not a secret because I already know.

Castiel kissed the babes head trying to get the baby to be satisfied and look away, the intense gaze was making him feel uneasy. Like the hatchling was reading his souls deepest secrets.

Castiel smirked as he crept one of his hands around to the hatchlings back and slid his fingers into a wing right where the oil glands would grow in a year or two. He knew it was the most sensitive spot on a hatchling, and every time he did it to the other pups they would cry out squeaks, which resembled laughter, because they were so ticklish there.

Castiel's smile disappeared when the only reaction he got was a blank stare.

"Daniel? What's the matter baby?" He asked gently giving him a small shake.

The babe looked away, as if he was keeping a secret that only he knew and felt guilty not sharing.

"It's okay. I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you." Castiel smiled gently.

His eldest son glanced back up at him looking guilty and softly head butted Castiel's breast playfully.

Suddenly Castiel looked up as Gabriel came running in the open door way of the room panting like he had flown miles.

"Their here."

* * *

Kali stared at Castiel who had his hands clasped behind his back eyes on the floor and stood stalk still in the middle of the living room as Baldur and Kali sat on the sofa.

To say Baldur was pissed was an understatement. He had dismissed Golem for the day, telling him to take the day off. It wasn't a question. Golem left giving Castiel's wing one last gentle patting and a sorry look before leaving.

Baldur had commanded that Gabriel take Dean and Sam, who was surprised to see him again, outside to go show them the farm. Dean had shot Castiel a worried glance but he didn't have a choice but to obey, since Baldur said if they didn't start going he would be handing out punishments later.

So now it was only Castiel, Kali, Baldur, and the pups.

Castiel had never felt more alone.

In front of Castiel sat the cardboard box of sleeping fat pups that Kali had requested Castiel to put in between where he stood and where Baldur and herself sat.

Castiel was shaking at the tension in the room. The silence in the room punishment enough. The silver collar around Castiel's neck felt as though it was burning.

Kali got up from the couch and picked a random pup out of the box. Castiel swallowed hard looking up at the action. She sat down again with the sleeping babe in her lap. It's tummy was heavy with milk and it squiggled in her hard grasp when she placed it on it's to full belly and examined the baby white fluffy wings.

Castiel's heart was pounding in his ears.

She touched the feathers gently before turning the babe over belly up so she could see the underside of them. Her fingers combed through the soft feathers, her finger nails sharp against the baby wings. The baby let out a startled cry and started trying to squiggle away from her grasp obviously upset by this.

Castiel took a step forward out of pure instinct, his breast feeling full suddenly as the pup cried. He quickly realized his mistake when Baldur shot him a glare and stood up, having a good three inches on Castiel.

Baldur dragged the cardboard box toward him so it was closer to them then Castiel. Castiel felt like they were stabbing him in his heart. Baldur sat back down the box at his feet. He stared at him until Castiel took a step back again and lowered his eyes.

"There is nine?" Baldur asked looking up.

Castiel nodded.

Suddenly Kali's eyes furrowed and she looked in the box also.

After a silent pause she looked up at Castiel.

"Weren't there suppose to be ten?" She asked suspiciously.

Castiel looked down at his feet as he shifted his weight onto one foot and then the other.

"One was a still born." He said in a thick quiet voice.

There were sighs of disappointment and then Baldur asked.

"Where's the body?" He asked professionally, as if he were asking where Castiel had misplaced the coffee beans.

"I-I." Castiel stuttered and tried to get his emotions under control.

"In a lower cabinet next to the sink but Golem may have moved him." Castiel said in a small voice.

"In a...what the hell is it doing in there?" Baldur asked with raised eyebrows.

"Th-That's where I birthed them sir." Castiel said sadly. He knew how pathetic it sounded but it was all he could find at the time.

Baldur looked mortified.

"Oh God! You had them inside the house?" He asked in a disgusted voice.

Kali glared at him.

"Well, if you hadn't cheated on me that night maybe we would have got him in the omega house in time." Kali growled out.

Baldur just glared at her then looked back at Castiel.

"What were yo doing duck and covering like that anyway? Don't you know how to ask for help?" He asked.

Castiel cringed squeezing his eyes shut as tears spilled over his cheeks.

"Unless you didn't want to be found so you could be selfish and keep the litter to yourself." Baldur sighed heavily.

And if that wasn't the plain truth, Castiel didn't know what was.

Suddenly he heard a gasp and opened his eyes.

"Wholly shit." Baldur said as he held his eldest pup, Daniel Castiel recognized. The one with the four wings.

Baldur looked surprised when he saw that the pup had four wings and smiled.

"Kali, look at this little thing." Baldur smiled.

Kali's eyes widened and she shot a glance at Castiel before placing the pup she had back in the box and reaching for the newest attraction.

"Well, it looks like this litter wasn't a _complete_ disappointment." She smiled examining the pup. Castiel felt his eyes well at that.

He didn't think his babies were disappointments at all. Just because they were plain and normal looking didn't make them any less special. He loved them all equally. But Daniel would always hold a special place in his heart by being his first born.

"I've never seen anything like this one before." Kali said smiling as she took the squiggling pup from Baldur.

All of the sudden the pup looked at Kali, giving a small gasp and then went limb in Kali's hands. Castiel's felt his heart jump in concern. What had just happened?

All of the sudden Kali's smile disappeared and her eyes filled with panic.

She gave it a gentle shake and the babes head fell limply to the side, bending the neck at an awkward angle. Castiel gasped now and jumped towards them taking his baby from her grasp. She didn't resist.

Kali just sat there shocked looking horrified.

Castiel gave the babe a small shake but it was unresponsive.

He saw the glow leaving from it's milky skin.

"NO!" He cried out shaking the baby's small body desperately to get it to move.

He knew the difference between sleeping and death. He saw it every time he closed his eyes, and he was back in the cabinet.

Baldur mirrored Kali's stunned expression. Not sure what the hell just happened.

The babes chest wasn't moving, it's eyes were rolled back in its tiny skull.

Castiel dropped to his bony knees and pressed it's small mouth to his teat, like he had with his last hatchling, desperate for response.

The babies four small wings were hanging limply by it's sides, as Castiel placed it on the floor and pressed his mouth to the babes, pumping its chest with his hand.

Not again. He couldn't do this again.

"I'll-I'll get a doctor!" Baldur breathed as he jumped up and ran towards the kitchen out the back door.

Castiel pulled back for air and shook his head taking deep pants and then joined the babes tiny mouth with his as he tried to breath life back into the small body. Kali just watched frozen on the couch.

Castiel massaged the undeveloped hatchlings chest as tears ran down his eyes.

"Daniel, no don't leave me, not you too." Castiel cried out giving the babes cheek small taps trying to get him to look at him.

The babes head just lolled to the side though, not responding.

"NO." Castiel gave a broken off sob as he picked the baby up to the crook of his neck and buried his face into it's feathers.

This could not be happening. This was a nightmare and he was going to wake up any second and Dean was gonna tell him everything was going to be fine.

The dead babies feathers were soaked with Castiel's tears now. It body hanging limb onto his shoulder.

Suddenly a man with a white coat was next to him trying to touch Daniel but Castiel snarled protecting his son.

Suddnely he heard the humans talking but he didn't hear them. Not really.

He only let go of the dead hatchling when Dean took it from him.

The small body limb in his grasp, it's head hanging as well as one of his wings.

Castiel had stopped crying hours ago.

He had sat in the living room in shock just staring at the floor and rocking the dead babes head in the crook of his neck.

Dean kneeled infront of him and took Daniel. Castiel just watched his dead son be wrapped in a small clean white dishcloth, the body to small in Dean's large hands.

Castiel had noticed the babes eyes were closed, like he was sleeping.

Just this morning Castiel had told Daniel he was not going anywhere.

His baby clearly did not agree.


	12. For Dean

Kali and Bulder let Castiel stay in the mansion an extra night.

Castiel didn't sleep, because he was far to afraid.

Castiel was one of those angels that believed everything happened for a reason.

He believed in fate. Even know she was a bitch.

So what was fates reason for taking a three week old infants life. Castiel didn't know.

He sat in the middle of the bed in the spare room with out Dean.

Only this morning Castiel had held Daniel not two feet from where he sat now. Alive, healthy and happy.

Then in a blink of an eye his child had died, like death decided to just walk by and couldn't resist touching his small soft body.

It wasn't fair. Castiel had lost his youngest. And now his eldest.

Why did it feel like Daniel was trying to warn him.

Yesterday morning haunted Castiel. One hundred times more then finding his mistress was dead when he went to wake her, or Alistair starving him, or Lucifers office and the pet archangel Michael, or the puppy mill and the small cages, or the cabinet, or the last dead hatchling.

No...nothing compared to those eyes.

Daniel looking up at him with those big adoring eyes as if saying: I wish you understood right now that this is the last hour of my life, but I'm so happy I'm spending it with you.

Castiel played this morning over in his head a million times from the moment Daniel was taken from him. Physically and spiritually.

That stare though. And when Castiel had told him he wouldn't leave him. And the...the guilt he saw on the hatchlings face like he _knew_.

Yes, it haunted Castiel, more then anyone could ever know.

The horror of that morning made every hardship in Castiel's life look like a joke.

Having a still born was a lot different then losing a three week old hatchling.

* * *

Castiel was moved to the breeding house the next day. He sat in a large pen alone with his knees brought up to his chest as he sat in the hay.

He didn't even get to say good bye to his other hatchlings, but somehow he was grateful he hadn't.

They looked to much like Daniel. The only difference was they were missing two extra wings.

Castiel had chosen the name Daniel because it was the closet combo he could think of off the top of his head that was a mix of his names and Dean's.

Castiel knew they would sell his hatchlings.

But Castiel felt to smashed to care.

His precious Daniel was gone. Never to grow old. Or fall in love. Maybe if he was an omega he would have even had babies. But Castiel would never know. Because Daniel was dead, and that was that.

Castiel felt so cold. Like he was bleeding out, even know it was literally hot as hell in the breeding barn.

The heat coming off other omegas as they were screwed by different stud alphas repeatedly to get them pregnant. An advisor over watched the mating, monitoring that the alpha didn't get to out of control and hurt or even possibly kill the omega during a breeding session.

Castiel heard a cry of ecstasy down the hall. But he didn't care. He was not in his right mind enough to even be here. But Bulder had insisted the sooner they had him bred up and pupped, the better he would be off.

Castiel didn't see how.

Bulder said to him it would be a coping mechanism.

They wanted him to cope? It was a day after his first borns death and they wanted him to just forget about it and enjoy the sex? Castiel was still in the shock section of his mind, which still had to go through denial, grief, depression then maybe he could work on coping.

But they wanted him to skip all of these stages and just go screw some alpha.

An advisor came to his stall pen and opened the barred door.

"Come on honey." She said, her name tag read Ruby.

Ruby stepped into the cage and pulled Castiel up by the arm off the floor. Castiel almost fell over but he steadied himself.

Most omegas were bred through their heat to ensure the chances of pregnancy. Castiel's last time he had been bred he was in heat and wasn't in his right mind, so he only remembered bits and pieces. They had blind folded him though so there wasn't much to remember anyways.

He wasn't in heat right now. He wouldn't be for at least a month after his delivery, which was only in another week, but the farm worked like the factory had. Like a well oiled machine.

Breed the omegas and then throw them in the stocks for three months until they pop out hatchlings and then repeat the process. Just because Castiel wasn't in heat didn't make his womb any less slicker though. Ready to be bred at any time. That's what you were obligated to do when you were an omega.

Ruby clipped a muzzle on him and cuffed his hands in front of him connecting leashes to the muzzle and cuffs and then to the collar for good measure. He didn't fight it.

"It's just protocol so you don't go rabid. It's if your in heat or not doesn't matter." She explained.

When she got no response she looked up worriedly.

"Bulder said you may act weird, but you just look depressed. What's the matter?" She asked seriously.

Castiel just looked down. He wasn't here to talk.

She bit her lip and tied the leashes that were connected to his cuffs, muzzle and collar to a metal rail connected to the wall.

"Stay here." She said sternly and walked away.

He flinched when a caretaker walked by with an alpha on a leash, the alpha stopping to sniff at Castiel's stomach.

The caretaker let the alpha do it. The humans thought it was just saying hello, but really it meant a lot more in omega language.

It was practically saying: Your a bitch and I am superior to you.

The alpha licked his flat tummy, scenting he had a recent litter and then started licking at Castiel's still half full breast. His milk would probably be dried up by the end of next week since he had no babies to feed. When an omegas milk dried up they didn't lose the breast, the breast just shrunk like in a human pregnancy. And since he was pupped, no one would care until he hit his two month mark off pregnancy. Then they would have to make sure his body was reacting properly, which included his breast expanding with milk.

When the alpha moved down nosing between his cheeks to lick at his entrance Castiel jerked away. Ruby had tied the leashes short and tight, so there was no where to run or hide.

The alphas wings were a mixed brown, they raised in surprise to Castiel's reaction to rejecting his _offer_ and he backed off getting the hint and let his caretaker pull him away.

Castiel waited for a couple of minutes until finally Ruby came over with..._Benny_?

* * *

Castiel just shifted his weight but didn't say anything when Ruby approached him with Benny in tow.

Benny wasn't even looking up. He was looking at a clipboard as he walked behind Ruby until Ruby stopped in front of him and Benny bumped into her causing him to look up.

"This is him. I'd say a eastern breed, due to the wings. File says he had a recent litter three weeks back so plenty of recovery time, but he just doesn't seem right in the head boss." Ruby said.

Benny didn't respond to her, just stared at Castiel as Castiel stared down at the floor.

The muzzle was more like a face mask. It had a strap holding it up straight down his forehead and two more straps bound tight above his ears. Castiel's skin shook like a natural reaction when Benny's hand touched Castiel.

"Oh Castiel." Benny whispered running a soft hand over the angels naked stomach and collar bone.

"Oh baby, what have they done to you?" Benny whispered in a sweet caressing voice.

Castiel's whole body was full on shaking now. He just looked at the floor not meeting the eyes of the guard...well advisor now.

Ruby was looking at Benny like HE was soft in the head.

"I'll over look his breeding Ruby, you can have the rest of the day off on me." Benny said in that southern accent of his.

Ruby squinted her eyes.

"What's the catch?" She asked suspiciously.

"No catch. Just my way of thanking you for reuniting me with an old friend." Benny smiled sweetly.

Ruby shrugged and thanked him and then left.

Benny untied the leashes and led Castiel down the stable like breeding hall. It looked more like a horse stables.

Benny led Castiel to a back room, private from on looking eyes. It was a stall, but it was a ways away from all the other occupied ones.

Benny removed the muzzle and the cuffs, rubbing Castiel's neck and wrist making sure there were no cuts.

"The day that girl learns how to tie equipment on a angel right will be the day I win the lottery." Benny gave a weak laugh, Castiel just looked down ducking his head.

Benny sat down in a wooden stool in the corner of the hay filled stall.

"Christ lil boy, of all places I never thought I'd find you here." Benny gave another chuckle with no real humor behind it.

Suddenly Benny's eyebrows furrowed looking concerned.

"They...they didn't clip yuh did they?" Benny asked concerned.

Castiel knew what he was asking. If they clipped his vocal cords because Benny was confused by the silence.

When Castiel didn't answer, Benny automatically took that as a yes.

Benny just sat there staring and then he shook his head.

"Nuh, Nuh don't tell me they did that to you Cas." Benny said getting off the stool quickly and walking up to Castiel.

Castiel just stayed put.

Benny pressed gingerly on the side of Castiel's throat feeling for the vocals and looked confused when he found them still intact.

"I don't understand why wont you say-" Suddenly Benny cut himself off, and gripped Castiel's chin softly, slowly steering it so Benny could see his eyes.

Benny shook his head when he saw the dull gaze, no light or happiness or nothing.

Lights were on but no one was home.

"They broke you." Benny said in an amazed voice.

Castiel dropped his gaze again when Benny let go of his chin.

"No Castiel, not you. Come on say something, show me your there." Benny said cupping his cheek and running a thumb under the soft eye socket.

When Castiel didn't respond Benny's face constricted in pain and he excused himself by walking out of the stall, closing it behind him and leaving Castiel standing there.

* * *

When Benny came back Dean was with him.

Benny unlocked the stall door, since all doors locked automatically.

(Let's just say he knew that from _past_ experience.)

Dean rushed in pulling Castiel into a crushing hug and peppering Castiel's face with kisses.

Benny just sat there staring.

"Can you leave us please." Dean choked out.

Was Dean crying?

"Actually it's protocol that I have to sit he-" Benny stopped talking when Dean sent him a glare.

"Take as long as you need." Benny nodded and walked out the door closing it behind him.

* * *

"Dean." Castiel whispered feeling disconnected from his body.

"Shhhh, I know baby, I know." Dean whispered into his ear as he rocked Castiel with him, kind of like a slow dance but without moving their feet.

"He was fine Dean. He was nursing off me that morning..." Castiel choked out, emotions hitting his soul with pounding pain, like lighting.

"I know Cas. I know. I was there." Dean whispered starting to kiss up the smaller angels neck.

Castiel was shaking again, his black wings quivering as Dean kissed his way down to his collar bone.

How could Dean be horny at a time like this?!

"Every time I close my eyes..." Castiel choked out, tears pooling and overflowing his eyes.

"I know honey I know." Dean said kissing tenderly around Castiel's milky skin on his breast.

"Doc said he was born with a weak heart Cas...there was nothing you could of done." Dean whispered.

"H-He was just a baby Dean." Castiel choked out, his breaths coming in short pants as sobs wracked his smaller body.

"And he loved you Cas, loved you so much." Dean said dropping on his knees to caress and kiss Castiel's flat stomach like he was a holy shrine.

Castiel squeezed his eyes shut shaking his head.

"I wish I couldn't feel anything." He choked out and all of the sudden Dean was standing again pulling him down to the hay filled floor with him.

He eased Castiel back into the hay and started licking Castiel's hip bones.

"I don't even...know where to start healing Dean." Castiel whispered.

Dean was licking and sucking on his left inner thigh now.

Castiel's legs fell open without Castiel's consent so Dean would have more room.

Castiel just stared at the stall ceiling.

"He was so pretty Dean." Castiel whispered as Dean worked his way up to licking at Castiel's womb.

"I mean. Hatchlings like that just don't-" Castiel was cut off when he let out a moan.

Dean had inserted two fingers into the heat of his entrance. Only when Dean took them out did Castiel realize something.

Sex made him forget.

Even if it was just for a moment.

And if this is what he had to do to get rid of this searing gaping hole inside his chest, then consider it all ready done.

He opened his legs wider in a more inviting position and leaned his head back baring his throat to his alpha. He spread his wings out inviting Dean to rip them to shreds if he felt up to it. He left his very life in the gentle palms of his alpha.

Dean laid his body across the omega and slid into the wet heat with no resistance.

"Mine." Dean growled and bit down on the faded scar on Castiel's neck.

When Dean started moving, Castiel's body started moving with the force of the thrusts.

Each time Dean hit deeper and deeper he would grunt.

Castiel felt the unmissable swell of Deans's knot forming inside him, filling him up. At first Castiel didn't think he could take it. The size of it, much bigger then Castiel remembered Michael's being.

Dean's pure white wings rose in dominance as he took what was rightfully his.

Castiel felt like he was being split in two. The pain of taking a alphas knot never seized to amaze him. Sex was never enjoyable for angels. It was screw and get lost and come back later once you popped out a litter.

Male omegas rarely got erections during sex. Because usually it was way to painful to be even close to enjoyable. Some omegas next to Castiel had talked about how this one omega in cell block A got stuck on this alphas knot, and just couldn't get off. So he died a happy bitch.

Castiel thought they were different or just insane at the time. But the more omegas Castiel met, he started to learn pretty quickly that _he_ was the different one. Every omega he met said they would die happy on an alphas fat cock. And then they wondered why alphas treated them like needy bitches always begging to be filled.

Castiel started crying out in soft chirps when the knot started tugging on him, since Dean was still trying to move back and forth for friction but the knot was already almost complete, and Dean was desperate for succession...for release.

But Dean shut him up by sealing their lips together.

Now Castiel knew why these sessions were monitored.

Tears flowed out of Castiel's squeezed eyes as Dean still push and pulled. There was definitely pleasure there, but the pain was still overpowering over any other sensation.

Castiel couldn't scream for Benny to help since Dean had Castiel's lips sealed. Right where Dean's alpha wanted Castiel's omega. Helpless.

Castiel didn't notice until now when he tried to use his hands that Dean had his hands pinned above his head.

When Dean disconnected their mouths so Castiel could breath Castiel gave off heavy pants. His chest moving up and down quickly like a small animals. Dean had stopped his thrusting which Castiel almost cried in relief for. Dean licked a strip up the middle of Castiel's breast then took a teat into his mouth.

Castiel moaned when Dean started sucking.

The irony of switched places all those weeks ago. Castiel remembered the look of Deans bitten bruised tilts and it was not one of his favorite memory's.

When Dean emptied his seed into Castiel's womb, Castiel's dick jumped to attention.

Dean let go of the milky tit and Castiel tasted his milk when they connected mouths again. The milk instantly reminded him of Daniel. The thought making him shudder and start to struggle so he could regain use of his hands.

Dean's alpha did not agree with this and would not take rebellion.

He let go of the grip he had on Castiel wrist so he could reach down and cup his breast.

Dean gave them a squeeze making Castiel gasp and milk squirted out onto Dean's broad chest and leaked back onto Castiel's.

Dean licked it up and buried his face in between Castiel's breast. Castiel held onto Dean hair with a death grip with both hands.

Dean's knot was deflating now. Thank God.

Dean's wings wer flapping erratically almost like he was showing them off to Castiel, displaying them.

Dean pulled out and kissed Castiel's tear stained cheeks.

"I love you Castiel." He whispered into his ear.

Castiel was to exhausted to respond, he just kissed Dean's ear since his face was in Castiel's crook of the neck.

Dean pulled out with a wet plop and Castiel felt his womb constrict to keep the seed inside so it would fertilize his eggs.

Dean tangled them together in a mix of limbs and wings.

"What did the doctor say?" Castiel asked in a small voice.

Dean just stared at Castiel.

"They couldn't explain the extra wings..they said they were extra mutations like a human baby with an extra arm." Dean explained carefully.

Castiel furrowed his eye brows.

Human's with extra arms was just creepy.

His Daniel was not some creepy freak. His extra wings were beautiful.

"They examined the rest of the hatchlings and none of them had a weak heart like that one did-"

"Daniel."

"What?" Dean asked confused.

"His name. I named him Daniel." Castiel stated searching Deans face for a reaction.

Dean just nodded excepting this and continued.

"The heart would have collapsed in on its self sooner or later, all you can think of was the three happy weeks he had alive Cas." Dean said cupping Castiel's face.

Castiel nodded and leaned into the soft touch.

"They sold all the babes to a really nice women Cas, I met her, she was really sweet." Dean smiled.

Dean was a good judge of character so Castiel was relieved that they weren't sold to a person like Alistair.

He could heal.

He would try.

For Dean.

* * *

**Ah! Another transition chapter! I know your all sad now but it will get hopefully better, we will now be entering the second plot sequence and hopefully it will make up for all of these mopey feelings :(**

**Review! **


	13. With a smile

Benny had taken Dean away that night. Apparently Kali and Bulder thought Dean was playing out in the yard all day instead of at the breeding house.

So it was a shock that Castiel's heat had come early the next day due to having intercourse yesterday.

The sex must have triggered it. He felt like he wanted to itch his skin off.

His alpha wasn't here and Benny was probably still in bed at 6:00am in the morning.

Castiel needed to fuck _something_. He was pacing around the stall like a feral cat. When he felt he couldn't bare it anymore he dropped down on the floor and started with his fingers.

But all that did was make Castiel more desperate. He was still in the breeding stall. Breeding sessions went on for days to ensure pregnacy.

Castiel let out chirps and squeaks. Mating calls in omega language as he rubbed up against the bars of the caged stall. His feathers caught on the thick cold bars, but Castiel _needed_ friction.

He was literally soaked in sweat. It was hot in the stall before but now it was just boiling.

Castiel felt his feathers soak with natural wing oil because of the heat. He laid down on the floor panting.

A caretaker must have heard him because he heard footsteps approach the stall.

A caretaker advisor eyes widened when he saw Castiel and quickly whipped out a cell phone. Castiel was to busy suffocating to hear much but he did catch the man say:

"Yea, Benny what the hell? You left an in heat omega in the back stables?" The guy said into the phone.

Suddenly the man looked self conflicted when he hung up.

"Benny said not to touch you, but I can easily bring in a stud while you wait for him to show, would you like that?" The man asked looking for Castiel's opinion.

NO, Castiel would not like that.

He didn't want to be used by any other alpha but Dean. But his body was saying something different.

He nodded as he dug at the hay filled floor in anxiety. "Okay, just wait a second." The caretaker nodded and ran away quickly.

Castiel's wings were flapping furiously now, causing hay to blow everywhere.

He cried out in desperation as he buried his face into the hay.

Suddenly he caught a whiff of something amazing.

An _alpha_.

It wasn't the deep warm rich spice of Dean's scent, this one was more pepper and bitter.

Castiel got down on his elbows and knees presenting his ass when he saw the ripped alpha in the doorway. The alpha was huge, easily twice the size of Dean and was barely under control at smelling a in heat omega, but Castiel needed a knot and needed it NOW.

His breathing was hard, and his wings shook with tremors.

The caretaker had just opened the stall door and the alpha threw its self on top of him dominating him completly.

Castiel's knees gave out at the weight of the muscled alpha.

Castiel was amazingly able to reform his position though.

It licked and nipped at his sensitive overheated entrance and Castiel pressed his upper half of his body completely against the floor propping his ass up and spreading his legs for this alpha to take.

The alpha had just mounted him, his dick at his entrance ready to push in when Castiel heard yelling and the alpha was pulled off of him by no other then a horrifyingly raged Dean.

Dean was _furious_. He bit at the alpha as they fought it out, biting and growling and hissing as they fought over who got to take the in heat bitch.

Castiel just withered in the corner as the alphas shredded each others blood.

Alpha code: Never take a taken omega.

Benny was yelling at the other caretaker while the alphas went at each others throats. When Dean dropped to the ground bloody and bruised, the other alpha jumped over and tried to mount Castiel again.

Of course, his mind screamed NO but his body had other plans.

He bent over like a good bitch for the alpha to take, again when he was about to take him though, the alpha was thrown off by Dean.

Castiel cried at how much he needed a knot and these two alphas weren't giving it to him.

Dean was shaking with fury. He threw the other alpha out of the cage and the alpha stumbled back giving up when Dean was on Castiel in seconds sliding into the thick wet heat.

Castiel gasped at the sensation.

Benny stepped into the stall, he looked like he had just rolled out of bed, and he closed the stall door before the other alpha could try to have a go at Castiel again.

Dean was pounding into Castiel like his life depended on it. Unfortunately before Dean's knot could form Dean pulled out and collapsed on the floor panting. He was covered in sweat, and some saliva was dripping out of his mouth in exhaustion.

Castiel cried out, upset that Dean was giving up on him already.

He quickly straddled Dean's hips, since he was laid out on the floor and sunk down on the alphas fat cock and sliding up and down as fast as he could manage.

Benny just gave a weak chuckle from the corner.

"Wow Dean, all speed and no stamina." Benny said smiling.

Castiel ignored Benny. Focusing on Dean's dick sliding in and out, but Dean looked it Benny's direction absolutely whipped.

Castiel's body gave out on top of him, his body lax but his hips still giving small half hearted humps.

Finally Deans knot had started to form, and Castiel was literally crying in happiness.

He licked at a cut on Deans's forehead from the fight and purred deeply satisfied.

* * *

His heat went on for four more days. Which wasn't his longest heat by far.

Now Castiel remembered why omegas were so grateful to alphas with their knots.

Castiel couldn't imagine going through a dry heat. It was absolutely the worst way to die. Feeling like you were on fire, the fever alone making you hot and suffocate in your own skin. The inability to even breath. The very thought was terrifying.

Benny told Castiel that he was suppose to be breeding with an archangel named Raphael. But Benny recommended to Kali that it would be crazy to put the omegas body under such stress such as carrying an archangel litter again so soon.

So Castiel was to carry a smaller litter of a random stud angel. Kali and Bukder had no idea it was Dean's.

It was the advisors choice of which alpha an omega paired and joined.

Castiel was grateful that Benny had saw him and paired him with Dean, even know Dean wasn't a stud. Benny knew Castiel loved Dean and wouldn't mind sex with him.

Castiel couldn't imagine what would have happened to him if Benny hadn't seen him.

Turned out Benny had quit when Dean was sold and moved here with him, the only position open was breeding advisor though.

When Castiel's heat ended he was moved to the nest house next door, which was full of omegas. The place looked kinda like a huge hen house.

There was nesting boxes in every stable.

Benny said that he would have to stay there for the rest of his pregnancy so he should get comfortable.

Benny also had said that they wouldn't see eachother in a long time because Benny was a breeding advisor and didn't have clearance to the nesting boxes. He also had said Dean wouldn't be there either since Dean was a pet and alpha males and pets weren't aloud in the omega nesting house.

Castiel was brought over to a stall where an examiner made him lift his arms so he could examine his breast.

This hadn't happened at the factory and Castiel felt awkward doing it now.

A health examiner walked around him writing things on a clipboard and then reached out giving Castiel's teat a light squeeze.

Then he cupped it feeling around it with one hand, his eyes turned confused through the glasses.

"Bend over." The examiner instructed.

Castiel put his arms down and swallowed deeply before doing as he was told.

After being scrutinized the examiner seemed satisfied.

"Stand up." The doctor instructed. When Castiel did he met the mans worried eye's. The man put the clipboard down.

"Raise your wings please." He said, concern lacing his tone. Castiel was becoming worried now. Why did this guy sound so concerned?

Castiel did hesitantly.

The doctor nodded and wrote something down then put the clipboard down. He unclasped Castiel's silver loop collar and took out a dull bronze loop collar out of his long white coat and clasped the new duller collar in it's place.

"This is so we can identify you as fertilized And careying." The doctor commented.

Castiel just looked away.

"Okay, I'm going to visit you monthly to make sure you don't have any complications with your cycle. Your file says you have had one litter before of 10, with a recent history of having a stillborn?" The doctor asked.

Castiel ducked his head and nodded slowly.

"Okay, well I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that doesn't happen again. You've done this before so you should know what to expect, you'll probably start showing by the end of this week, and by then I want you participating in conversation with other omegas to keep your mental health sharp okay?" The doctor asked.

Castiel just stared.

When he didn't get an answer he just gave a gentle smile and ran a hand over Castiel's flat belly and left, shutting the stall door behind him.

* * *

It was night and all the omegas, already fat with pups were sleeping soundly in their stalls. Except Castiel.

It was his first night here and he felt like a worthless breeder.

He missed his babies. He thought about what Dean had said. At least they were all sold together right?

Suddenly Castiel froze in his thoughts when he heard footsteps. Soft, but they were still there.

He stayed perfectly still on his position snuggled in the hay.

A night guard was on duty, but Castiel knew his footsteps were louder and less careful.

Castiel practically jumped when all of the sudden Dean was in front of his stall, opening the lock with a key.

"Dean?" Castiel whispered getting up out of the hay and standing.

Dean opened the door gently, cringing at the squeak it made on its metal hinges.

He shut it carefully and then looked at Castiel.

Dean smiled ruefully and took a step and slammed their lips together.

Castiel moaned quietly into the kiss but then pushed him away thus breaking it. Dean's eyes were a crazed bright green, his pupils dilated in arousal and excitement.

"Dean what are you doing here? And we can't..." Castiel whispered harshly while looking around at the surrounding stalls.

Anyone could just wake up and _see_ them.

"Missed you." Dean whispered snuggling into Castiel's chest.

"I know I miss you too, but you really shouldn't be here..." Castiel whispered back.

What if the guard came around and saw Dean?

What would he do?

Before Castiel could think another coherent thought he was being eased down into the hay where Dean starting pressing sloppy kisses around his bite mark. Castiel could practically smell the arousal off Dean.

"New collar?" Dean asked I'm a whispered voice.

Castiel nodded.

"The other one was... more shiny." Dean said kissing around the delicate flesh of Castiel's teats.

"It's not like I wanted a new collar." Castiel growled out a little more loudly then he intended.

Dean looked up from Castiel's breast and just smirked.

Castiel lifted his hips causing Dean's erect dick to scrape across the soft skin of his stomach, Castiel smirked in victory when Dean gasped.

Dean looked at Castiel with a dangerous grin before burying his face in between Castiel's breast. Castiel tried not to laugh, he was extremely sensitive their, Dean obviously knew that and he tried not to burst out laughing.

Castiel grabbed Deans hair and tried pulling him away and jumped to the side trying to escape Dean. Dean caught him by the hips and Castiel fell into the hey knocking the wind out of him.

Castiel got up on his hands and knees panting now, and turned back to glare at Dean who had his eyes closed and was rubbing his cheek against Castiel's lower back purring like the cat who got the cream.

So Dean wanted to play was that it? God, he was immature as a young hatchling.

Castiel could feel that Dean was all ready fully hard. It had felt like all they had been doing lately is having sex. Dean liked to say it was "making love."

Castiel flipped over and Dean fell on top of him in a ungrateful gesture.

Castiel smirked up at Dean who glared.

Dean slid in without a seconds notice and Castiel gasped and now Castiel was the one glaring and Dean had a cheeky grin on his face.

Castiel bit his lip as Dean started moving, moans threatening to escape him.

The only thing that was audible was Dean's heavy breathing and the swish of the hay as Castiel met Dean in every thrust.

Dean leaned down and wrapped his warm mouth around Castiel's teat and sucked. Castiel groaned at the sheer pleasure in it.

All of the sudden a bright light shined into Castiel's cage/stall at Dean who was on top of Castiel.

Shit.


	14. In term

"What the hell?!" The guard dropped his flashlight in surprise at seeing Dean on top of Castiel. The flashlight rolled a couple of feet and the guard went to retrieve it.

Dean quickly pulled out of Castiel earning a gasp from the omega as Dean jumped up leaving him stunned on the floor and was unlocking the door in seconds. Before the guard could pick up the flashlight Dean was darting down the hall and was out of sight before the guard knew what was happening. The stall's caged door was still open and Castiel didn't know if he should run or stay put.

He decided running would be a good idea.

He stood up and stepped out of the stall, ready to follow Dean, when he felt a tug on his collar.

He turned his head to see the guard had a hold of his collar and the flashlight in hand. On instinct to protect himself and get away Castiel bit the first thing he made contact with, which happened to be the guards hand.

The guard screamed out in pain, thus waking all of the sleeping omegas in the aisle of stalls. Castiel let go when the guard hit the side of his face with the flash light in the other hand. Castiel backed up and the guard took out a baton where it had been strapped around his waste and pointed it at Castiel in a silent warning to clearly: _back off_.

Castiel fell back into the stall when the guard reached out poking him hard in between his breast. Everyone knew that angel's hearts were in the middle of their chest other like humans. It was the most senstive place on their body, especially for omegas. The unexpected impact caused Castiel to gasp and fall backwards into the soft hay. The guard had obviously expected that reaction. Castiel blacked out before he hit the floor.

* * *

When Castiel woke up again everything was dark. He heard voices but couldn't see anything. His first reaction was to reach around him and figure out where he was. Something was biting his skin all around his head. His blood went cold when he felt around his face. A _muzzle_. And apparently a blind fold.

His breathing picked up as he panicked. He felt warm soft hay under him, but he still didn't know where he was. He sat up and his whole chest felt like it was on fire.

All the sudden he heard a voice right next to him.

"Woah Lassie, calm down. Don't try to move." The male voice commanded.

Castiel just sat there not knowing what to do. He reached up and pulled down the blind fold.

Light flooded his vision and he squinted. He was in his stall, but there were two guards in here with him. It was day time seeing the lighting was bright throughout the hatching house, light pouring in through small windows. One guard stood by the door and one knelt infront of him. Castiel started pulling at the muzzle, trying to get it off. The guard pulled Castiel's hand down away from the restraint.

"Nu uh uh, muzzle stays on." The guard said in a warning tone. The muzzle was fitted just right, the straps fitting around his head securely. It still made Castiel go mad with rage though. He wasn't some feral dog.

"You did a number on someone's hand last night buddy, so good behavior would be in your best interest here." The man said seriously. Castiel just growled and instinctively put up a fight, reaching his neck forward to bite the man's arm. The man pulled back a little as the cage of the muzzle bumped his upper arm.

"No biting, calm down." The man said calmly.

Castiel glared and swung his head side to side not liking the muzzle around his head. Castiel had only one way of defending himself and that was his teeth. His wings, since he was an omega, were soft and plush, not sharp and intimidating like an alphas. If he swung his wings at the guards most likely it would just daze them, as if getting hit by a giant pillow. It couldn't do any real damage like his teeth.

The looped two fingers through a loop hanging off the side of the muzzle to seize Castiel's rage ful swinging.

"Shhhh shhhh slow down before you make yourself sick." The voice said gently.

Castiel was breathing hard. Where was Dean? Had he gotten away? Castiel turned his head looking around at the other stall and was shocked to see them all empty.

"Everyone's at play time or the bath house." The guard said obviously getting Castiel's confusion. Castiel furrowed his eye brows.

"We can't let you play with the other omegas yet, because you might be a safety hazard." The guard said softly letting go of the loop of the muzzle. Castiel felt shocked. Him? A safety hazard?

"We wanted to ask you a few questions..." The guard said carefully. Castiel just looked at the floor he was sitting on.

"Do you know where the alpha that broke into your pen last night was from? Like did you see his collar?" The guard asked seriously.

If they were asking him that that meant they hadn't caught Dean. Castiel felt relief at knowing that. Castiel knew that if he told them, that would only get Dean I'm trouble.

So he shook his head side to side not making eye contact.

"You sure?" The dark skinned guard who was leaning against the door asked.

"Gordon." The guard who was kneeling next to Castiel warned. Castiel nodded slowly.

"Your not covering for him are yuh?" Gordon asked. Castiel's heart froze. Was he that easy to read? Suddenly the guard who had been kneeling next to Castiel stood up glaring at the the second guard...Gordon.

"What?" Gordon asked innocently.

"Yea, he's covering for the alpha that attacked and screwed him." The first guard sneered sarcastically.

"Hey, never know with these horny little omegas, he probably liked it." Gordon said.

Castiel looked away from them. The first guard just stared.

"He's pregnant, I don't think he liked it." The guard said. Gordon just smirked. "Whoever this alpha was, he had good taste." Castiel shivered under his own skin. They were making Dean sound like a rapist.

"Don't you have some one else to bother?" The guard asked. "Shut up Christian." Gordon hissed and started unlocking the stall. Once he did he shot Castiel and Christian a glare and left.

Castiel was relieved at least one guard was gone. Christian just sighed and looked at Castiel who had his knees brought to his chest on the floor.

"The doc already looked you over when you were out. You looked fine, no tearing. The litter should be fine, but we didn't find any semen in you, so we can't identify who the alpha was. If he comes back though we'll be ready. We already got you a different door and better locks for your stall." The guard said gesturing to the more secure door.

"So he shouldn't bother you again, whoever it was." Christian said looking at Castiel. Castiel just sat quietly on the floor.

"Muzzle has to stay on for a month. I know it seems rash, but that's the penalty here. I only comes off for meal times, it can stay on for drinking, it's just a basic caged muzzle so you can still drink water out of your dish." Christian said gesturing over to the bowl of water.

"Just stay here and relax okay? Take it easy." Christian said and unlocked the stall, going through the more heavily steel door. They had changed the locks, so there was no way Dean was getting in.

The minute the guard was out of view, Castiel tried to get the muzzle off, but it was locked on the back of his skull, so he couldn't see what he was doing, and when he found a small key hole, he realized it was pointless and gave up.

* * *

Castiel sat in the stall for two weeks. He started going ster crazy, pacing back and forth in the stall like a deranged animal going mad in captivity around the second week. Dean never came back, which Castiel praised him for and hated him for at the same time. If Dean came snooping surely he would be caught, but Castiel would kill to see him again.

On the second week he stopped eating, just sitting in the corner staring at the wall.

There was a medium sized lump on his stomach, like he had stuffed himself senseless. It had been about two weeks since the mating and of course he was already showing.

_Oh the happy life of being pregnant. Lucky Me. _Castiel thought.

Omegas past his stall giving him strange and fearful looks when they saw the muzzle.

One even stopped to growl at him, trying to intimidate him. But he just returned their growl with a blank stare.

The caretaker, Christain, came by every day and took the muzzle off for an hour and left a large bowl of food with him, made up of vegetables, bread, and sometimes a brisket. Christian thought he ate it. But really the minute Christain left he slipped all the food through the bared side of the cage to the next stall to the pot bellied omega who would sit their and chew on a carrot like it was a bone. He even stopped cleaning himself, just not able to find the will to.

Christian had explained that he wasn't aloud to leave the stall due to how he was considered a "danger" since the night guard he bit had to get eight stitches. This meant he would have to give himself tongue baths during his meal times when the muzzle was off to keep himself clean since he wasn't aloud in the bath house.

Sadly, the omega in the stall next to him was the only friend/companion that Castiel had in this whole place. In the middle of the second week, after Christian had taken his muzzle off for his one hour break and dropped the food off and left, the other omega angel spoke to him.

"Aren't you hungry? I never see you eating..." The omega actually sounded concerned.

Castiel just looked at him and looked back down at his bony wrist. He noticed he was losing weight, just like he had done at Alistair's. All the nutrients that he did get went to his stomach. He knew that he was most likely hurting his unborn hatchlings..._Dean's_ unborn hatchlings, but he couldn't eat even if he wanted to. He wasn't mentally fit to eat.

"I'm not hungry." Castiel said quietly. It was the first words he had said in weeks, and he noticed his voice sounded scratchy and cracked. The other angel picked up a carrot and threw it through the bars.

Castiel just stared at it dispassionately. The other omega waited as Castiel starred at it. "Please eat." Begged the omega, sounding upset.

"I...I can't." Castiel said clearing his throat.

"Why what's wrong with you?" Asked the omega. Castiel just blocked him out and went to lay down in the was woken when Christian came back in the gate, muzzle in hand. Castiel didn't move from his curled in position. Didn't even raise his head to acknowledge the guards presence.

Christain looked worried but approached Castiel anyways, lifting his limb head in his hand and working to put the muzzle on. Suddenly the omega in the stall nest to his started banging against the bars to get the guards attention.

"Please don't. Can't you see he's not vicious? He's dying." The omega had tears running down his face as he pleaded with the guard.

"He hasn't eaten in weeks, he's been giving his ration to me, please. I'll take the punishment but please save him, he doesn't deserve to die." Sobbed the omega leaning his head against the bars.

Christian looked shocked as he looked back at Castiel's limb head in the palm of his hand.

He placed the omegas head down gently in the hay, as if it were made of glass, and dropped the muzzle, and ran out of the stall, not even bothering to shut the door.

* * *

When Castiel first woke up he was in a cage and the lighting was bright. The cage was built into the wall Castiel noticed. He could see across to the other side there were three rows of cages, each row built higher in the wall then the other. Castiel guessed he was in the lowest one since he wasn't high and he was eye level with the tile floor. There was a soft blanket under his swollen belly, but Castiel felt uncomfortable, like he couldn't sit right.

The cage was deep enough for him to spread out and for him to sit up straight, but not stand. He noticed his muzzle was off, two weeks ahead of the date, and felt relief at that.

A women doctor came over and crouched in front of the cage. She opened the cage door and smiled gently reaching in with a cautious hand. Castiel just stared and then the hand cupped his cheek and he purred at the gentle contact. She was a blond with a sweet smile.

"Jessica?" Castiel heard someone say and she looked up.

"He's awake Chuck!" She said enthusiastically.

"Good. Why don't you take him out and try to get him to eat something." The voice...Chuck said.

"Come're sweetie." Jessica said smiling.

It took a lot of effort to get on his hands and boney knees, but he managed and he crawled out and dropped the upper part of his body in her lap panting. His swollen stomach was flopped on its side against the cool tiled floor.

"You hungry?" She said in a cooing tone and rubbed his tummy.

"Don't worry hon, we're gonna get you better." She smiled.

* * *

It took Castiel two months before they released him from the medical wing. By then his stomach was big and round, and his breast full with milk.

It was weird being back in his stall. All he had thought about everyday as he got bigger and bigger with Dean's pups was Daniel, and the still born, and of course...Dean.

He would be expecting the pups to arrive in about two weeks. He laid in his hatching box, which was a wooden box in the corner that the omegas were suppose to keep the babes in and crawl over to nurse them.

Castiel was sad to see that his neighbor omega, the one who saved him from killing himself and his pups from starvation, was no longer there. He never even knew his name.

Castiel licked his plump tummy as he munched on some peanut brittle that the new guard had given him as a snack today.

Castiel was happy he wasn't expecting 10 pups, he wasn't sure how many he was having because they didn't take ultra sounds here, but he was pretty sure it wasn't ten. Yea he was big, but not so huge like he had been when he was carrying Michael's pups, that he couldn't stand up.

A new guard had been posted instead of Christian which Castiel was surprised at. A lot had changed in the two months he had been away down the hall.

A new omega was transferred into the stall on the left side, not the right where his friend had been, and looked extreamly pregnant. He looked like he was carrying at least 5 pups, his stomach dragged on the floor as he crawled in the stable.

Castiel felt pity for him. He remembered what it felt like not being able to stand up.

* * *

Castiel woke in the middle of the night to a pained chirping.

He looked up and saw that the pregnant omega to the right of his stall was laying on its side it's wings flapping and his legs spasming.

Castiel shifted his way over to the caged side of his stall so he could in see what was happening.

The dull light of the lamp next to the stall illuminated him perfectly.

He looked like he was in pain. His breathing hard and labored as he tried to shift, but was to weak and tired to get up and move to the hatching box.

Castiel watched with sad eyes as a night guard came over and opened the stall. The guard dragged the angel by it's arms to a better position. The angel just sneaked out quietly and tried to get up. The guard kneeled down, putting his knee and pressing it onto the stomach. The angel started crying out a series of squeaks and chirps that woke other omegas as well. Castiel watched in amazement as the guard practically reached his hand into the womb, stretching it open, and grabbed a hatchling by the head. Once the first hatchling was out the guard laid it on the hay and put a finger in its mouth. Then he whipped his hand over the head and face to get the sticky birth fluids off of it and away from its nostrils so it could breathe.

The hatchlings wings were stuck to it's back and soaked with birthing fluids. Once he was done doing this he put the hatchling aside near the omegas breast where it immiedietly started suckling. The omega just laid there exhausted. Then the guard got up and kneeled in back of the omega, and repeated the process to the next hatchling.

The guard ended up helping the omega birth six hatchlings. Once the last one was out, the guard just upped and left like he had better things to do. He took three of the hatchlings with him and just _left_ the omega laying there.

Castiel dozed off at some point of exhaustion.

* * *

When Castiel woke up the next day the omega that had given borth last night was staring at him. At first Castiel couldn't figure out why, until he felt so,etching tug on his teat.

He looked down shocked to see three hatchlings nuzzled in his breast. He got up instantly causing the babes to tumble back onto each other. Castiel sat up and looked at them in shock. They obviously weren't his, So...

Castiel looked back up at his neighbor omega amd saw that he had three hatchlings in his cage. So there were his neighbors babes that the guard had taken away last night. But that didn't answer the question. Why were they in Castiel's stall?

The hatchlings were giving whimpers now and turned their faces up to Castiel with their eyes closed and mouths open. How could Castiel possibly deny them when they were so small and helpless?

Castiel picked them up and put them into the nesting box, and crawled in over them laying on his side and curling around them. It didn't take long for two of them to find his teat. When they started suckling Castiel patted the third ones head who had started crying because he had to wait his turn.

Castiel looked up out of the box to see the other omega just watching as Castiel fed his babies. Castiel could see he looked angry yet grateful at the same time. Castiel would probably be upset too if he saw another omega feeding his children that he had worked so hard to birth.

The babies looked nothing like his own. They had grey wings, like the omega that birthEd them.

Castiel felt like a wet nurse, but he didn't really have a choice. Then it came to Castiel. If he didn't feed them, then the guard would just give them to another omega. Castiel didn't want to start making painful connections to more hatchlings that would just be taken away.

He crawled out of the nesting box, and went and sat in another corner. The babies reactions were instant. They started crying and whining and chirping because of the warm body that had left them and the breast that fed their bellies were suddenly gone. The omega in the other cage looked distressed and troubled not knowing what to do.

Castiel waited an hour, one hour of pure torture hearing the babes cry, before he couldn't stand it any longer. His breast felt so full, a reaction from the crying hatchlings, that they felt like they were about to pop. Castiel got up from where he was curled in a ball and crawled back into the hatching box.

The babes quieted immiedietly and latched onto the teats hungrily. Castiel just sighed, he felt like such a failure, betrayed by his own body. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep to the steady suction.

* * *

Castiel nursed them for three days before the new guard came in and picked them out of the hatching box. Castiel just watched sadly as the guard put them onto a burley bag carefully and patted Castiel's head before leaving the stall.

The new guard came in later and strapped a velcro vest on Castiel, it didn't go over his stomach, it just wrapped around his breast and it clipped around to his back around the route of his wings.

The guard attached a leash to it and took Castiel to what was called the _bath house_.

The bath house was a huge room that was filled with tubs that surrounded an olympic sized indoor pool. Steam circulated in the air. The guard led Castiel to the pool and let Castiel wade into the warm water. Castiel gasped at the feel. He hadn't had a bath in months, since angels usually kept themselves clean. Omegas were swimming, but they were all attached to leashes around their vests so they didn't drown, since their pregnant bellies could be hard to handle in water.

The pups in Castiel's stomach squirmed at the feel of being encased in warm water. Castiel let his wings dip into the water, and they quickly became soaked with pleasure. Once Castiel waded in deep enough that the water was at his collar bone, he started to struggle to keep himself up. His legs kicked instinctively but his wings were weighing him down since they were completely under water now. He started to panic, but the guard pulled the leash so he was dragged to the side of the pool where he gripped onto the edge to catch his breath.

"It's alright. I'm right here." The guard said running a hand through Castiel's thick hair.

Those words reminded him of Dean and his heart ached. It seemed every time he and Dean got time together, they were pulled apart.

What would happen to Castiel's pups once he had them? Would they be sold like his last litter was? The obvious answer was yes, they would. But he didn't want them to. He didn't think he could survive losing another litter, whether it be through death or being sold.

Suddenly Castiel turned around when he felt a nose bury in the hair on the back of his head. Another pregnant angel was paddling to keep himself a float and he licked at Castiel's face when Castiel turned around. Castiel shied away, feeling self conscious.

The omega didn't mind though and pressed affectionate kisses to Castiel's face in approval. This omega was odd. They didn't even know each other and he was all ready practically saying: Let's be best friends!

The other omega started swimming away, looking back for Castiel to follow. When he did, he had to use all the power in his wings, legs and arms to keep himself a float. No kidding this was good exercise.

When the angels got to the shallower end, the omega turned on Castiel to nip at his ear playfully. Castiel just shucked him off and kept swimming, but the omega kept it up until Castiel nipped playfully back. They did this for a while until Castiel swam to the stairs exhausted. The guard was their helping Castiel up and out and wrapped a towel around him. The other omega had already found another playmate and was tackling him. Castiel was led away back to his stall by the guard.

* * *

When the guard led him back to his stable Castiel was shocked to see Benny there. He was leaning against the cage with his arms crossed like he had been waiting.

The guard stopped confused to who Benny was.

"Can I help you sir? The guard asked.

Benny just smiled at Castiel.

"Yea. I'm here for him." Benny jerked his head in Castiel's direction.

Castiel felt shocked. What did Benny want? Was something wrong with Dean?

"Um, I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't follow." The guard said confused.

"Just bought him off of the estate. Here's the papers." Benny said smiling and gave the guard the papers to look at.

Castiel just starred at Benny not believeing what he just heard.

The guard just starred at the papers for a while.

"H-How? I mean, usually we don't sell pregnant omegas." The guard said with furrowed eyebrows.

Benny just smiled sweetly.

"I'm very convincing." Benny stated with a twinkle in his eyes.

The guard looked at Castiel and then back at Benny.

"You bought...this particular one?" The guard asked sadly.

Castiel knew the guard liked him. He had given him treats and laughed when he watched Castiel inhale them. It was just the guards personality, he got attached to most of the omegas in the hall.

"Cause there lots of other-"

"Yea, that particular one." Benny said nodding.

The guard gave Castiel a sad look and patted the side of his plump stomach in a silent goodbye, before he unhooked the collar, unlocking it with a small key.

The collar fell off of Castiel's neck and into the guards hand and Castiel just stood there.

Just like that and he was out. Benny had bought him. But what about Dean?! If he left with Benny he would probably never see Dean again.

"Well. Okay." The guard said looking at Benny.

"Do you have a collar for him or...?"

"He's fine. He doesn't need one." Benny smirked.

The guard just starred.

"I don't think he'll follow." The guard said plainly.

Benny just laughed.

"I can guarantee you one hundred percent he will."

The guard looked confused, and Castiel felt confused too.

Castiel felt like not following just to prove a point.

Until Benny said four words to him.

"I bought Dean too."

* * *

**Sorry guys for the late update! I was very very busy yesterday and didn't have enough time to finish up :P**

**Anyways I was very debating on this chapter, it took me longer to write for some reason I-I-I.**

**Review! **


	15. Too many questions not enough answers

Benny had bought _him_. Him and Dean.

Castiel thought he died and went to heaven.

Benny pulled up in front of an apartment building and got out. They were in the city Castiel noticed. He had never been to the city, but he knew what it was from watching hours of TV with Madame. Benny opened his sides door and helped Castiel out. Castiel's heart was pounding in excitement. It felt like years since he'd last seen Dean.

Castiel slowly helped him up the stairs, since the apartment building didn't have an elevator and when they got to the door, Castiel recognized Dean's scent. Sweet rich spices. Castiel was flapping his wings erratically in excitment.

"Shhhh honey I know." Benny said cupping Castiel's cheek.

Castiel slowed his flapping, but didn't stop it completely.

"Okay, I need you to promise me something okay?" Benny asked seriously looking at Castiel. Castiel listened carefully tilting his head in question.

"Don't freak out...but...I bought your last litter too." Benny said carefully. Castiel sat frozen in place before looking at the door. The only thing separating him from his babies and his mate was this door. Castiel swallowed but his throat was dry.

How had Benny got the money to buy his whole last litter? And more importantly _why_. Why would this guard go through all of this trouble to buy everyone Castiel loved. Dean had said a women had bought his last litter. How had Benny gotten them?

Too many questions. Not enough answers.

When Castiel nodded, Benny finally unlocked the door and let Castiel enter. The apartment was small, and there were white feathers _every where_.

Castiel stepped in slowly...cautiously... and stood in what was the living room. A medium sized TV with a old blue couch and white paint that peeled off the walls, and a rugged carpet. It wasn't the nicest thing Castiel had ever seen but his family was here. And he was here. This was the closest thing to heaven he'd ever had.

His heart stopped when a hatchling stumbled out of a box eating chips. His little round belly looked like he had ate a mini basket ball he was so full. He stopped chewing when he saw Castiel.

Castiel felt tears come out of his eyes as the hatchling that looked so much like Daniel stared at him. The hatchling was older now, around 4 months at least, and he had blue eyes with a shock of black hair and white fluffed up wings. Recently groomed Castiel noted.

Castiel crouched down and the babe stared at him with wide eyes. The hatchling stood up and ran away, looking afraid which confused Castiel.

Angels didn't forget. That was one thing Castiel knew for sure. So why had the baby run away? Castiel felt devastated by this and his wings drooped, the excited flapping gone. He sat down, since the crouching position put to much pressure on his belly.

"They hate me." He whispered as more tears ran down his face.

Benny just stared at Castiel for a moment before walking to the hall where the hatchling had disappeared to. Castiel was left alone in the room now, and felt like his heaven had just been smashed into a billion pieces.

All of the sudden he heard running and stumbling, like a stampede and looked up to see eight hatchlings tumble into the doorway staring at Castiel with wide eyes. They all looked similar, some had bigger wings then others, and some had longer darker hair.

But they were his and they were _perfect_. Dean was right behind them. "Mummy?" A little girl hatchling with wide crystal eyes and longer black hair asked.

Castiel just stared at them from across the room from his position on the floor. He looked up at Dean who was crying now too, but was smiling also.

All of the sudden with one giant WHOOSH of Deans wings, he had pounced over the little pile of baby angels and was across the room and in front of Castiel in a blink of an eye.

Dean sealed their lips together biting desperately into his lips.

"Oh Cas..." Dean moaned into the kiss and was kissing down his neck like his life depended on it. "Dean." Castiel sobbed hugging him close. Suddenly his babies were surrounding him purring softly and rubbing their still small bodies all over him.

"My babies." Castiel choked wrapping them into his chest and kissing their small heads. Dean just purred holding Castiel in his arms as the hatchlings jumped all over him for his attention.

"Mummy mummy! You come back!" One of the babies was crying and kissing Castiel's cheek with small kittenish pecks.

Castiel felt so guilty now for not putting up a fight when he knew they were gonna be sold. What Castiel didn't get was how the hell Benny got the money to buy him and Dean _and_ eight archangel hatchlings. He had plenty of time to ask later though. He needed this time with his babies.

Castiel gasped when one of the hatchlings tugged on his teat with his tiny mouth seeking milk. They should be off milk by now, but Castiel didn't care. He cradled the babes head to his teat and pressed sloppy kissed to it's head.

Dean was rocking him against his chest and Castiel felt like he was in God's hands. His wings were curled around his body and Deans wings curled around his wings.

Another baby started tugging on Castiel's teat, accidentally biting with small teeth. But Castiel just smiled and brought him closer so he wouldn't have to tug on his flesh for milk. He felt relief when the hatchlings started draining him. It was like being on a drug.

After a few hours of snuggles and many swapped kisses, Dean was curled up in Benny's bed spooning Castiel with the hatchlings sleeping soundly around their bodies.

* * *

Castiel woke up alone with Dean in the bed, Dean's arm wrapped securely around his extended torso. Castiel blinked a few times before looking around, and panicking when he didn't see his babies.

"Dean, Dean wake up." Castiel said shaking the alpha awake. "Cas, babe come on, too early." Dean said with his eyes still closed.

"My babies, where are they?" Castiel hissed sitting up and looking around. "Eating. Come on Cas, I'm cold." Dean whined.

Castiel just ignored him though and got off the bed going to the door. He padded down the hallway and sure enough in the kitchen was Benny looking exhausted setting out bowls of dry cereal for the hungry kits surrounding his feet, jumping up his legs.

Benny put eight bowls down, tipping the last one and cereal flakes spilled all over the floor. The hatchlings were sitting on the floor, practically inhaling the cereal out of their bowls.

Benny rubbed his face exhausted and looked up and his eyes widened when he saw Castiel there. "Oh, hey mama angel." Benny said smiling.

That caused two of the hatchlings to look up from their bowls in interest. They looked so much older from the last day he'd seen them. The day Daniel...

Benny walked over to Castiel and rubbed a rough hand across Castiel's belly. "You should still be sleeping. Is something wrong?" Benny asked concerned.

Castiel just shook his head and looked at his babies stealing cereal from each others bowls.

There was already eight babies living in this small apartment. What if Castiel had another six like the omega next to his stall had? That would bring Benny up to paying for fourteen hatchlings, two adult angels and himself. How did he expect to afford them all?

"You bought them?" Castiel asked quietly.

Benny smiled. "Well yes and no. I had my friend buy them and then I bought them from her." He said smiling.

"Oh." Castiel said quietly.

It was hard facing the reality that he would never see them again, and in just one day they popped back in his life just as suddenly as they'd been taken out.

"I really work for the A.P.P." Benny said, as if he was admitting something serious.

Castiel froze. Gabriel had mentioned this way back when Castiel was pregnant with the first litter. He had engaged in a conversation with Michael and he had said that the A.P.P. was up Lucifer's ass. That's why Lucifer had sold a bunch of the factories angels, including Castiel, to Kali.

"W-What is that?" Castiel asked confused, tilting his head. Benny just smiled.

"Angel Protection Police" Benny said picking up another bowl and pouring some cereal in it when a hatchling started tugging on his pants with his mouth.

Castiel just stared. He didn't even know such people existed. "We're an organization that goes undercover into angel mills like the ones you were sent to." Benny said seriously.

"We bring them down from the inside out" Benny said nodding. Castiel took a step back like he had been back handed.

"W-What?" Castiel couldn't believe this. Benny had been there most of the way, seeing how much Castiel had suffered and he didn't do _anything_ to prevent it. And now he was saying he was an undercover police officer...?

He worked with people who could have helped Castiel, but he just sat back and let it all happen?

"Does Dean know?" Castiel breathed out sitting down on a high wooden stool next to Benny.

"Dean works for it too." Benny said making Castiel's heart stop in his chest.

If that wasn't the biggest bitch slap the world has ever seen Castiel didn't know what was.

"Hell, we've been partners for eleven years. He went with me into Lucifer's factory looking for his brother Sam." Benny said picking up a hatchling and setting it on the table to pat it's small wings.

Castiel couldn't believe what he was hearing. Dean had volunteered to _willingly_ be sold to Lucifers angel mill?

Castiel started recalling the information that he had overheard when Benny had been talking to Dean that day when they thought he was sleeping. Way back when Dean and Castiel shared a cage.

It was crystal in Castiel's mind. Every word. Because angels...angel never forget.

_**Flashback**_

_"Look Dean, you know way more then you should around here. Way more then the other angels. And knowledge is power here. It can either save you or get you killed. Remember that." _

Castiel now understood that they were talking about the organization A.P.P. and that if anyone knew Dean and Benny worked for it, it would get them killed. But if they succeeded on their mission, then they would save lives, including their own. Benny had thought Dean was being sloppy, so he was reminding Dean to keep his eye on the prize.

_"Then why am I still alive then huh Benny? Why?" _

Dean must have thought that someone had been suspicious, and he was having a down day. The horror of the factory was easy to get to you._  
_

_"Cause no one knows you know things genius. Just make sure to keep that in mind." _

That was Benny reassuring that no one knew anything_._ And to keep in mind that if anyone did find out Dean would never get out nor find Sam.

_"What? You don't think I keep it in my mind every god damn second of every god damn day? Jesus Christ Benny, don't flatter me with it." _

That was Dean saying all he thought about was getting out and finding Sam and being free of the factory.

_"I know you do. That's why I'm warning you not to get to close to the kid." _

That was Benny's way of saying that he could not guarantee he would be able to save Castiel from the factory like he would be able to save Dean and Sam, and that Dean should not be making friends because then he would feel obligated to save them as well, and it would just put them in danger and blow there cover.

"Castiel?" Benny asked concerned waving a hand in front of his face. Castiel blinked bringing himself back to present day. Castiel just stared at the floor.

"My intention was to learn more information about Lucifer. So when Dean was able to have a successful pregancy with Lucifer's archangel's pups, I knew we had an in. If Dean could scratch up enough dirt on Lucifer then we could bring him down and find his brother. But he lost the litter as you know, and then he was thrown in the milking wing. Our organization had some useful facts, but not enough evidence nor info to bring down Lucifer and his factory." Benny said sadly.

"So you see you weren't exactly in the plan." Benny smiled.

"At first I thought you were just a normal omega suffering in Alistair's wing. You were so much more pregnant then the other omegas there. Abnormally so too. I knew you had to be carrying at least seven pups. So I told John to bring you to Dean's cage where you would be safe. My intentsion was never for Dean to get attached to you." Benny said slowly.

Castiel felt like a major third wheel now.

"Then later on when we took you to be moved to block D Ellen told me after Lucifer took you that you were carrying Michael's pups and I was shocked. I only wished I got to you sooner so I could get you to spy for us, but you were already in Lucifer's office when Ellen emailed me." Benny said sadly.

Castiel felt so betrayed. Why hadn't Benny told him before that they really worked for an agency on the outside that was working to help Castiel get out of that place? At least he could have had hope. Why hadn't Dean said something?

It was because he was just another omega in the crowd. He wasn't suppose to have even have met Dean or Benny. He was really suppose to die in that small cage in Alistair's wing.

"Cas, Lucifers factory was taken down one week after you were sold. The organization got the evidence they needed somehow and arrested Lucifer on sight." Benny said slowly.

Castiel just stared. His mouth opened a bit in pure shock. The factory was gone? Shut down?

"The A.P.P is working right now to take down Kali and her farm as we speak. That's why I was sent to work there instead of Lucifers, I lost track of Dean for a whole but I found him a day before I found you at the breeding stables. When I told him where you were he told me what happened with your litter." Benny said quietly.

"I was so deperate to get you and Dean out of there then, so I loaned out money from the A.P.P and was able to buy you guys. Turns out Kali was desperate too, but not to buy but sell, to take some heat off cause she knew the A.P.P was on her tail. A friend of mine bought Dean's brother Sam and her archangel Gabriel a week ago." Benny said smiling.

Castiel was surprised by that.

"But no doubt she would have just sold you and a bunch of other omega breeders to another mill if I hadn't bought you." Benny said quietly.

Castiel just blinked. If Benny had not bought him, Castiel would have never seen Dean, or his pups for that matter ever again.

The cold hard truth of it made him feel chilled. Benny placed the full bowl of cereal he had poured at his feet, where a hatchling buried his tiny face in it. Dean walked in then yawning. When he saw Castiel's haunted face and Benny's guilty look he raised an eyebrow.

"Um..everything okay?" He asked. Benny just looked at Castiel and then back at Dean and nodded. "Now it is yea." Benny said. Dean's eyebrows furrowed at that.

"Why didn't you tell me before? Why are you telling me all of this now?" Castiel asked looking up at Benny.

"I told him about the A.P.P" Benny said dismissively to Dean's confused stare. Dean just closed his eyes slowly and sighed.

"Benny..."

"I know. But he's with us now. He deserved to know. He can-"

"Enough." Dean hissed.

Castiel couldn't even look at them. He felt like a third wheel. He had never felt more betrayed in his entire life. Benny and Dean knew there was hope but Castiel went everyday in the dark thinking he would die whether it be at the factory or farm.

What _bothered_ him the most was that Benny hadn't trusted him up to this point to tell him that there were people working to get him and other omegas like him out of such a hell.

What _hurt_ him the most was that Dean didn't want to tell him at all. If Castiel knew all this at the factory and the farm he knew he would have acted very differently. He wouldn't have given up so easily. He would had tried harder to _survive_. It truly amazed Castiel that he had survived at all.

Castiel decided not to tell Dean his secrets, like that he had tried to kill himself by starving to death, if Dean wasn't sharing his secrets.

How could Castiel live with someone he didn't trust to tell him things and kept secrets from him? Castiel looked up and saw Dean studying him.

"What else is there? You're not telling me something. You wouldn't have told me if there wasn't something you wanted." Castiel growled out at Benny

Benny was about to speak, his mouth open and everything before Dean interrupted.

"Benny I swear on my life if you say another word I will kill you." Dean said seriously. His voice as hard as a rock.

Benny just put his hands up in surrender.

If they wanted to keep secrets then Castiel _refused_ to sit in the same room as them.

Castiel just got up, the wooden stool screeching against the floor, and grabbed the closest pup next to him, which was the one that was at Benny's feet eating an extra bowl of cereal, and walked out of the room past Dean silently, knocking into his shoulder with attitude but not saying anything.

"Guess there's no sex for you tonight." Castiel heard Benny chuckle as he walked down the hall.

"Babe, wait come back." Dean said in a pleading voice following him.

The pup squiggled in his arms upset that Castiel had took him away from his food. Castiel went down the hall and shut Benny's bedroom door locking it before Dean could come in and laid down on the bed, placing the pup on his stomach.

The pup was just looking sadly at him like he was the most cruelest creature to ever walk to planet. Castiel just sighed. He sat up and shoved his teat between the pups parted lips. The pups eyes instantly lost the melancholy and lit up in excitement, sucking enthusiastically on the teat.

"There, Happy?" Castiel sighed when the pup just hummed in contentment. He patted the hatchlings soft wings and leaned against the head board, zoning out. He was startled when there was a knock on the door. He just glared at it.

"Go away Dean." He called over in a pissed off tone.

"You forgot seven." Dean said through the door. Castiel just glared in the doors direction.

"Come on Cas, I'm not you and their whiney." Dean pleaded through the door. Castiel sighed and picked the pup off his chest and set him down on the beds comforter.

He went to the door, his wings fluffed in agitation. He was shocked when he opened it and Dean forced his way in. Dean shut the door locking it behind him.

"Dean?" Castiel asked taking a step back unsure of what he was doing.

Suddedly Castiel was being dragged into the alphas arms and Dean snuggled his face into the crook of Castiel's neck making him shiver.

Dean shifted his hands under Castiel's wings and squeezed his oil glands lightly making Castiel gasp.

Castiel panted when Dean took his hands away from the glands and looked up at the alpha.

"This doesn't change anything." He hissed turning away, leaving Dean to follow him to the bed. Once Castiel sat down in the middle of the bed pulling the hatchling to his chest again, Dean stood at the end of the bed looking unsure.

"I don't see you have my children." Castiel said looking Dean up and down critically.

Dean just smiled weakly. Castiel rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You're such a liar." He said with no real heat behind it.

"Cas listen..." Dean said carefully.

"Only if you're telling me what your hiding from me." Castiel said seriously patting the babe in his arms wings.

Dean rubbed his face looking tired. "I...I can't..." Dean said sadly.

"Can't what?" Castiel asked tilting his head. "You know damn it." Dean hissed.

"Well Benny looked more then happy too, until you threatened his life." Castiel hissed out. Dean flinched and looked down.

"Cas..."

"What the hells your problem anyway? He saved us from there Dean, and you go around threatening him like it's nothing." Castiel bit out.

"Cas you don't know-" Dean started

"BECAUSE YOU WON'T TELL ME!" Castiel yelled furious. The baby pulled off of Castiel's teat and choked on a sob thinking the anger was directed at him.

"Nonononono I'm sorry." Castiel said gently pressing the baby in the crook of his neck.

"Great goin' Cas, you make hatchlings cry." Dean said with a smirk and sat down on the bed. Castiel just glared at him. Dean looked stressed to hell. Whatever he was keeping, it was weighing heavily on his soul.

"Dean. Just tell me. I promise I won't be mad." Castiel pleaded.

Dean just gave a laugh with no real humor. "I hate to tell you Cas, but I can almost guarantee that your gonna break that promise If I do tell you." Dean said looking down at his hands. The pup had stopped crying now and spread out his wings flapping them clearly agitated.

"Give me him." Dean demanded gently. Castiel didn't know why but he did, and Dean got up and opened the door and placed the babe in he hallway and shut the door again.

Castiel just stared confused.

Dean sat back on the bed looking horrible.

"Kiss me." Dean said.

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows.

"We're not exactly on friendly terms right now." Castiel said slowly.

Dean's eyes were tearing up now. What ever this was it was _bad_.

"Please? Just one last kiss before I tell you." Dean said quietly.

Dean was scarring him now. What was all of this about?

"Last?" Castiel asked confused and frightened.

Dean exhaled sharply.

"Because after I tell you this you're never going to want to see my face again."


	16. Secrets and forgiveness

**This chapter may start off a little slow but bare with me. **

**Make sure to Review! I really appreciate them :)**

* * *

"Dean that's ridiculous. You're over exaggerating" Castiel said shaking his head.

Dean just stared, tears leaking down over his cheeks. Castiel sighed not knowing what to do.

He pecked Dean's lips for two seconds and Dean looked devastated when he pulled away. "There, now tell me-"

Dean seared their lips together again, biting into Castiel desperate, and then turning the kiss soft, slow and sweet. It lasted for what seemed like forever before Castiel finally pulled away. Dean always was a good kisser.

"Tell me so I can tell you I don't hate you." Castiel said impatiently. Dean just sighed and then finally nodded.

"Benny wants to send you to another angel mill after you have the pups as an undercover omega to help spy on well...bad people Cas." Dean said seriously. Castiel just stared at that.

"H-he wants to send me to another breeding factory?" Castiel's voice stuttered in horror.

Dean nodded. "Yea, see there ain't a lot of omegas that escape factories with their mind still intact. So you have experience under your belt like I did. But since I'm a alpha now...I can't go into the omega areas like you can since you're an omega" Dean said staring at his hands.

"Do I have a choice?" He asked quietly.

Dean looked back up. "Yea of course you do, thing is I don't want you too go, but Benny is like: "Oh it's for the greater good" and it's all just bullshit." Dean hissed out. Castiel just tilted his head.

"You don't think I would be able to handle it." It wasn't a question. Dean just chuckled shaking his head.

"You haven't had _any_ training what so ever and you can't go through that again Cas. You had me and Benny with you time to time, but when we weren't with you, you always came close to dying. So no, I don't think you can handle it." Dean stated flatly.

Castiel bit his lip. "You've had...training?" Castiel asked confused.

"Trained to act like a victimized helpless omega when I was one by the A.P.P. Cas. It wasn't fun." Dean said seriously.

Castiel looked away. "So everything in the factory...was a act?" Castiel asked confused.

Dean just shook his head. "Well, no. See I was suppose to be there maybe one month minimum. But I ended up staying there years as you already know." Dean said sadly.

Castiel just gave Dean a look of sympathy. "So yea I had nervous breakdowns. And when you came in my cage...I felt responsible for you yuh know?" Dean asked looking up.

Castiel just raised a eyebrow. "Okay..? So what point of all that would make me hate you? Benny's the one I should strongly dislike if he wants to send me to another factory right?" Castiel asked with furrowed eyebrows. Dean just sat there silent.

"That's not what you're really hiding is it?" Castiel asked softly. Dean flinched and just shook his head not meeting Castiel's gaze.

"It was um...part of it. I didn't want you to have the option to even think about going back into a factory ever again." Dean admitted.

"Okay. So what's the other part?" Castiel egged the alpha on.

Dean sat silent for a moment before he replied.

"I think Benny needs help with feeding the hatchlings, you know they eat like a ton and we should really be in there helpin-"

"Dean. Enough. Just tell me. Stop changing the subject." Castiel bit out impatiently.

Dean just inhaled a shaky breath and then got up off the bed and went towards the door. "Dean! you said you would tell me." Castiel growled frustrated. Dean stopped and turned around.

"I-I'm showing you." Dean said swallowing. Castiel just tilted his head in confusion. Dean left through the door closing it behind him.

Castiel was flapping his wings in anxiety. What could be so bad that Dean was so hesitant to tell him? Castiel felt nervous. Whatever it was he promised himself he would not be angry with Dean and forgive him, no matter the circumstances.

Dean came back through the door a few minutes later with a box covered in wrapping paper. Castiel just sat there not understanding. Dean set the present gently on the bed before looking at Castiel.

"It's yours." Dean said nodding.

"Dean...I don't understand." Castiel whined extremely lost now. What did this have to do with anything? What was with the present?

Castiel's mind was racing before the box moved. It shifted a little as if something alive were inside. Castiel just stared at it with furrowed eyebrows.

"Did you get me a cat?" He asked seriously looking back up at Dean.

Dean just gave a weak laugh. "No Cas." He said rubbing his forehead.

Castiel just waited for Dean to elaborate. "Castiel sweet heart. I want you to listen very carefully to me okay?" Dean asked whipping away the moisture in his eyes.

Castiel just nodded waiting for Dean to say something. "Daniel never...he never died that day Cas." Dean said slowly.

Castiel could only stare. Dean didn't really just say that. That was his mind fucking with him. He cleared his throat and blinked a few times before he responded.

What he wanted to say was: Dean can you say that again, I um. I didn't catch that. Castiel mind wanted to say one thing, but his mouth said another. He ended up responding with a weak: What?

Dean's eyes were flooded with tears now. "He didn't die Cas." Dean said weakly.

Castiel still didn't understand. Either that or he was in shock because he felt no emotions what so ever, all he could do was stare at Dean.

"Baby please say something." Dean breathed as he climbed onto the bed infront of Castiel. "I...I don't understand." Castiel said shaking his head in denial. Dean just nodded. "I know you don't." Dean reached over picking up the small present and putting it between them. Dean started unwrapping it for Castiel until all the paper was off. Castiel's heart should have been beating in his chest like a rabbit, but he felt it slowing down...labored.

He didn't breath as Dean went to remove the lid off of the box. He forced his hand out and stopped the action by putting it on Dean's.

Dean just looked up at the omega surprised. Castiel took Dean's hands away from the box and just sat there looking at it. Dean looking at him.

He quickly pulled the lid off, like a band aid.

All he did was stare down into the box. He saw a hatchling's back with four pristine white wings...like Daniel's...but the hatchling wasn't looking at him so he couldn't see it's face. It looked about 4 months from the size of it too. Castiel just inhaled sharply after looking into the box for two long seconds before he closed the lid and looked back up sharply at the alpha.

His mind made sense of the situation immiedietly. Daniel was dead. And Dean was sick enough to find a replacement, like a double to give Castiel. The room suddenly got 10 times smaller and 20 times colder.

Castiel felt so cold. Like he was dying.

"Cas babe?" Dean said, all tears gone and his eyes wide as he stared at Castiel's emotionless face. The hole in Castiel's chest still felt vacant. But Dean had just _destroyed_ him. In all of Castiel's existence he had never felt this damaged, ruined, _defeated_.

"Dean." He said quietly looking down at his hands. Dean didn't say anything just waited for Castiel to respond.

"I know you're tr-" His voice broke as he squinted his eyes and held his face in his hands shaking his head as tears erupted behind his eyelids.

He felt like his heart was incased in icy water, and he couldn't breath.

He looked back up again trying to compose himself. "I know you're trying... to make me feel better. But Dean..." Castiel breathed out on a sob, tears rolling down his face, Dean looked confused like a lost puppy now.

"But Dean. You're making this so much worst." Castiel couldn't even meet Dean's eyes. How could he do this to him? Give him a hatchling as a present with four white wings _just_ like Daniel's.

"Cas...This is Daniel." Dean said lifting the lid and picking the babe up under the shoulders and holding it up for Castiel to examine. Castiel looked away feeling insulted. How could Dean say that?

"Cas please! Just look at him!" Dean pleaded.

Castiel thought he was bad after his son's death. But Dean was just _insane_. Or maybe this was the alphas way of coping?

"No, Dean he isn't. And you have to except that. I can help you. I can-" Castiel was cut off when he looked at the hatchling. The hatchlings body was hanging because Dean was holding him up with two hands from under his shoulders. It's white wings flapped in excitment. The eyes though. No one had the exact same eyes as Daniel had. The hatchling looked at him happily, as if he were seeing an old friend. The hatchling was defiantly bigger, but the features were all the _exact_ same as Daniels.

All of the sudden Castiel felt a cold tingle run down his spine. Like he was just realizing the elephant in the room.

"Cas. This is _really_ Daniel. He never died." Dean said putting the hatchling in Castiel's lap.

Castiel just stared down at the hatchling as he tried to put the pieces together. Daniel had died in Castiel's hands. He held the tiny body and had tried desperately to revive it, but it was no use. Daniel was gone. So how could this be Daniel? Castiel just looked at the hatchling tilting his head a little and picking it up. The eyes that met his were no doubt the _same_ exact ones Daniel had. The baby made eye contact with Castiel and then squiggled in his grasp. He put it down and it crawled up his round tummy to latch on to his teat. Castiel was the most frightened he had ever been in his life. There was no mistake. This was Daniel. Older and bigger, but defiantly him.

What Castiel wanted to do was hug the babe close and tell him he loved him more them life its self and how much he had missed him.

What Castiel did do though was quickly take the babe off of him placing it on the bed and ran from the room.

"Cas?!" Dean called in a fearing voice. Castiel ran to the bathroom and threw up everything that he had had in the last few days in the toilet. The throw up didn't seem to stop coming.

All of the sudden Benny was behind him running a hand along the middle of his back.

"Angel? You okay?" Benny asked concerned.

"Oh God." Castiel sobbed over the toilet. His wings were shaking nonstop. Out of all the trauma, all the hell, this had to be the most scary thing that had ever happened to him.

* * *

Castiel sat on the couch staring at his hands folded in his lap. Dean sat on the floor across from him with Daniel in his lap. Benny sat on the other side of the couch patting a hatchlings fluffy wings.

"Cas..." Dean pleaded.

"No." Castiel hissed not meeting his eyes.

"Just...don't." Castiel said brokenly looking up to meet Deans's eyes.

Dean just gave a curt nod and ducked his head lowering his eyes like a scolded puppy.

Castiel calmed his breathing from the energy it had taken to talk. He lowered his eyes to Daniel who sat fiddling and biting at a shoe lace in Dean's lap.

"Why?" Castiel finally asked looking at his clenched hands. Castiel knew he should be overjoyed...thrilled to find out his child was alive. But all it brought was confusion, anger and grief. He had finally almost gotten over the sadness, seeing that he would soon have another litter. But all this did was bring up painful memories of that day, of holding someone you loved so much, dead in your arms..

"I had to fake his death." Dean said slowly.

Castiel flinched at that and couldn't stop the way he felt hate towards Dean at the moment. Now he knew why Dean hadn't wanted to tell him. It was because he knew _this_ would be his reaction. Castiel wished he hadn't pushed so much to know, they all would have much better off not going through this.

"You what?" Castiel hissed getting up. His wings were risen in anger. He had promised himself he wouldn't be angry at Dean, but now that promise seemed like a million miles away.

Dean stood up too backing off sensing the danger in the air.

"Cas?" Dean asked worriedly.

Castiel couldn't even reply he was in such a rage now. All he heard were words but didn't understand them.

The pups in his belly were no where near as active as his first litter, but for the first time in days he felt them move reacting to the negative energy.

"Give me my baby Dean." Castiel growled stepping closer, Dean taking a step back in response.

"Cas...you're pissed I get it, but at least understand why I did it." Dean said taking another step back.

"My baby. _Now_." Castiel demanded.

Dean looked at Benny then back at Castiel.

"Cas, your like really angry, I don't think it's a good idea..." Dean tried but Castiel stepped forward prying Dean's hands off of Daniel.

Dean let go instantly not wanted to hurt the hatchling and Castiel took the baby and pressed it to his chest. He backed away from Dean hissing.

"Why? Why would you do this to me?" He asked feeling pained. Dean just shook his head.

"Cas baby, listen. I only did it because he's a new breed Cas. Kali and Bulder would have sent him to a lab in the middle of no where where humans would have experimented on him till he died." Dean explained.

Castiel stopped and held Daniel to his chest tighter. Daniel was happy to be in his mothers arms and snuggled into Castiel's breast taking a teat into his mouth.

Castiel felt tears fall down his face. "How?"

"A simple drug that I was able to dig up. I gave it to him when everyone was sleeping the night before Kali and Bulder were die home. It didn't hurt him, just made him seem..." Dean trailed off.

"It was totally coincidental that it happened when Kali picked him up. But defiantly more convincing when the doctor determined his heart had given out." Dean said quietly.

Castiel whipped his face around in Benny's direction who was sitting quietly on the couch patting the hatchling probably to calm his nerves.

"Did you know about this?" Castiel hissed at the human.

"Dean told me everything after I found you at the breeding house." Benny said carefully.

He just shook his head, now looking back at Dean. Was no one on is side?

"Why didn't you tell me? Why would you make me go through all this?" Castiel asked feeling betrayed.

"Cas you have to understand. The reaction had to be real..." Dean said in a sad voice.

"Or else Kali and Bulder would have been suspicious." Benny clarified.

Castiel just glared at them.

"They didn't care about the body, so that made hiding him easier. I gave him to Benny the minute I could." Dean said slowly.

"He didn't know he was yours though until I told him at the breeding house." Dean said looking at Benny.

"You had plenty of chances to tell me afterwards Dean." Castiel hissed angrily.

"I didn't tell you afterwards because you would have felt and reacted how you are doing now." Dean explained further with a sad look in his eyes,

Castiel just squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head.

"Cas, please. I'm so sorry. But if I hadn't done it then you never would have seen Daniel again." Dean said stepping forward.

Castiel took a step back.

"Who the hell gave you the _right_?" He hissed out venomously.

Dean just stared at him sadly.

"I almost died Dean! After that night you broke into the hatching house they muzzled me! Muzzled me!" Castiel cried looking at the alpha with blurry eyes.

Benny and Dean looked shocked by this and looked at eachother.

"I couldn't eat! I couldn't sleep! I couldn't even clean myself!" He cried out causing Daniel to squiggle against his chest.

"I was at the medical wing for two months because I was so mentally brain fucked because Daniel was dead, and you were gone, and everything-" Castiel's knees gave out as he choked on a sob, suddenly he felt light headed and dizzy.

"Cas!" Dean cried stepping forward to catch him. Benny quickly got off the couch and took Daniel when Dean took Daniel away and gave him to him.

Castiel just buried his face into the crook of Dean's neck sobbing brokenly. Dean and Benny thought that Castiel had left all of that hell still sane. Well they were wrong. Castiel felt so broken that he didn't even know how he even got up in the Morning.

"Shhhh, it's okay Cas. I'm here." Dean said massaging his lower back.

* * *

Castiel laid across the couch on his side with his head in Benny's lap panting. His wings were arranged in a comfortable position so that they folded in back of him. Blankets were set on the couch for him so he could be comfortable.

Benny was carding his hand through his sweat slicked hair and shifted his large warm hand so it covered his sweaty forehead. Dean sat on his knees in front of the couch rubbing his hand soothingly up and down his large belly.

It had been three days since Dean had introduced Daniel back into his life. He didn't stay mad at Dean for long. He found himself forgiving him that night. It was better to have Daniel then no Daniel at all. He actually found himself grateful to Dean. If what Dean said was true then Daniel would have lived a terrible life that no angel should go through.

The contractions had started a little over an hour ago when Castiel was cuddling with Dean in bed. Everyone was still tired because it was 3:00am in the morning. The hatchlings were still asleep though which was good. They didn't need hatchlings bouncing off the walls while his body prepared to give birth.

Castiel gasped and gave out a pain filled whine when another contraction hit his body, his stomach shaking with the force of it. Dean just soothed both of his hands on the omegas stomach to stop the trembling.

This was way more painful then Castiel remembered, and it worried him. What if something was wrong? He buried his face into Benny's sweater the man was wearing and sobbed as he felt another contraction hit lower.

"Shhh, it's okay angel. Just let it happen. Stop holding back." Benny instructed.

Castiel wanted to scream at the man. He _wasn't_ holding back.

"Any minute now Cas." Dean ensured pressing a light kiss to the base of his stomach.

He was on his side because Benny said it was best for an omega to be on it's side when it gave birth, it ensured the accuracy. Castiel had given birth on his side last time, and thought it was kind of ironic. It must have been instinct or something.

All of the sudden a huge contraction hit him, and he struggled to get up, not finding this position soothing anymore. Benny pressed a hand on his upper arm to stop the movement and shushed him until he relaxed. These contractions hurt so much for some reason they were hardly bearable.

"Benny is he okay?" Dean asked looking up from where he knelt on the floor his face eye level with Castiel's stomach.

Castiel noticed that Benny had reading glasses on and was reading a book that was held in one hand as he ran his fingers to his other hand through Castiel's hair in a soothing gesture.

Benny just nodded not really paying attention.

"Benny, seriously come on man." Dean said in an irritated tone.

Benny looked down at Castiel and sighed putting the book down. He reached his hand over to Castiel's lower stomach and pushed lightly.

Castiel let out a soft pained squeak as he felt water...or blood gush out of his womb and onto the multiple blankets. He started chirping in alerted tones and shaking his head in pain.

Dean was looking near his entrance with wide eyes. Then back at Castiel with a worried expression.

"Benny what the hell did you do?" Dean asked angrily.

"Dean he's fine. I just sped up the process a little. Just calm down and let him do his thing." Benny said running his hand up Castiel's stomach and pressing. Castiel tried to sit up but he was to weak from the contractions and it was far to painful.

Benny pressed a little above where he pressed last time and dug his fingers into the flesh carefully moving them around in a feeling gesture.

"There making there way down but you have to wait and give it some time. Everything's gonna take its coarse. It's not the first time he's done this." Benny said to Dean and then removed his hand to place it back in Castiel's hair and picked up his book again.

The contractions were getting closer together and way more painful now. They were almost constant. Benny had only let Castiel give birth on the couch because he wouldn't let him give birth on his bed and said it was more comfortable then the floor, and he would be getting rid of the old thing very soon anyways for a new one.

He was panting and sweating furiously now. He felt like he couldn't catch his breath. Benny looked up when Castiel gave a weak cough, his throat feeling bone dry.

Castiel could see Dean just staring at his belly patiently with wide eyes, as if he were waiting for it to say something.

Castiel suddenly looked up when Benny closed his book and took Castiel's skull gently in his hands. Castiel was wheezing now in exhaustion. Benny looked tired but concerned. He held Castiel's skull firm in one hand as he slipped a finger from his other hand past Castiel's lips and felt around the insides of his mouth gently. Benny then ran his finger over Castiel's tongue and then took his finger out looking over at Dean.

"Dean go get me a bottle of water. He's having some trouble with dehydration which can cause a breathing problem during the birth." Benny said.

Dean looked up with wide concerned eyes but didn't say anything as he got up and padded quickly to the kitchen. He kept looking back at them concerned since the kitchen was attached to the living room, as he rummaged through the refrigerator.

"Okay angel. Lets see where you are." Benny mumbled under his breath and reached a hand down near Castiel's stomach. Castiel felt another contraction hit when Benny pushed lightly on his lower stomach. He squeaked out again and shifted his hips in pain. Benny put a splayed out firm hand in the middle of Castiel's stomach to hold him still.

Dean quickly came over with a bottle full of water looking worried.

"Is he okay?" Dean asked.

Benny just took the water from Dean an unscrewed it. He pressed the tip to Castiel's lips but he shied away. The last thing he wanted to do was drink or eat anything, no matter how dry his mouth was.

"Come on angel, don't make me force yuh." Benny warned.

Castiel took the warning for what it was and sipped at the bottle. The cold fluid went down his throat making him feel nauseous. Suddenly the door buzzer rang.

"Son of a bitch." Dean hissed.

"Tell them to go away, this really isn't the time." Benny instructed from where he sat on the couch with Castiel.

Dean looked at the front door then furrowed his eyebrows looking at Benny.

"That's from the back door." Dean said confused.

The only reason the apartment had a back door was for fire exits.

Castiel had a bad feeling all of the sudden but ignored it and kept panting.

"Go get it." Growled Benny looking pissed off.

"Benny it's 3 a' clock in the morning." Dean said carefully.

"Yea, so go tell whoever it is to scat." Benny said firmly.

Dean just raised a eyebrow and disappeared through the kitchen to go get the back door.

When Castiel felt pressure down near his entrance he knew what to expect. He picked up his head and slammed it weakly against Benny's upper thigh in reaction to the pain.

"Shhhh, it's okay. Don't hold back." Benny instructed.

All of the sudden Castiel heard Dean's voice in a panicked tone.

"Benny!?" He heard Dean call from the back of the apartment where the back door was.

Benny looked up picking up the scared tone in Dean's voice too.

"Stay here. Don't move." Benny whispered and laid Castiel's head down on the couch and got up earning a grunt from the angel.

Benny disappeared through the kitchen and for a moment everything was quiet.

Before he heard a gun shot.


	17. Invaded

Castiel stared at the kitchen where he had seen Dean and Benny last before they had disappeared to the other room.

Castiel felt his heart hammer in his chest and blood run through his ears.

He had to get up...hide. He wanted to move but didn't dare, knowing the pain it would cause.

"D-Dean?" Castiel croaked out weakly.

When there was no answer he wanted to just crawl into a ball and cry. What the hell had just happened?

Suddenly he heard growls and snarls and he closed his eyes not knowing what to do.

* * *

Dean sighed going through the kitchen to the back door. What the hell was somebody doing at the door at 3' a clock in the morning anyway? Castiel was in the next room giving birth to his hatchlings for Christ's sake. Someone was going to receive his wraith. Dean opened the door ready to tell the asshole to buzz off when he froze.

No one other then Edgar sat in the doorway with a gun pointed at his head. He instinctively took a step back calling out Benny's name in panic.

Edgar stepped into the doorway not taking his aim off of him. Dean felt like he was a mouse trapped in a pool with a shark.

So many questions raced through his mind.

How did Edgar of all people find them? Why was he even here?

This man worked for Dick Roman who had been Benny and Dean's case before they were sent to investigate at Lucifer's factory. Dick owned one of the largest angel mills which he named: Sucrocorp Industries. The A.P.P never had enough to put him away, so they still had investigators on him. And of course him and Lucifer were best friends.

All of the sudden Dean felt his throat fill with growls as Raphael, Dick's archangel stepped out of no where in the apartment behind Edgar. The huge dark skinned archangel's six grey wings rose above his head in dominance at seeing another alpha was in the room. It was common for Dick to send his dogs to do the dirty work.

Benny walked in from the other room, instantly pulling a hand gun that he always carried on him at all times, and pointed it at Edgar's head.

Dean was growling and hissing at Raphael now with vengeance. The archangel just stared at Dean as if he were a cockroach.

"Mr. Lafitte, nice to see you again." Edgar said grinning and stepping forward.

Benny shot the gun in front of Edgar's feet warning him to not come any closer.

Edgar stepped back as a reaction looking shocked.

"I wish I could say the same for you. What do you want?" Benny asked calmly, apart of his training at the A.P.P, _stay calm in hazardous situations_.

Dean on the other hand wasn't so calm.

"Well, I'm here on business. Dick wants a rare bird that somehow ended up in this dump." Edgar said just as calmly looking around the corridor they were in.

There was no doubt that Edgar was here for Cas. Dean couldn't help but growl louder. Dick must have wanted Cas for a bitch to his archangel Raphael, but how had Dick heard about him? Well, obviously from Lucifer. God that guy had a mouth. How did Edgar track Cas back to here though? Dean was pretty sure that Benny lied through all of the information before he bought Dean back and Castiel and even the hatchlings. God they were so careful and still they had company.

Benny considered this for a moment before he replied.

"Well, that's a damn shame because he's not here." Benny replied.

Just then a weak voice from the other room called.

"Dean?!"

Dean winced at that. Why couldn't have Cas stayed quiet for two minutes? Edgar just smirked, his eyes sparkling with amusement. Benny furrowed his eyebrows and gave Dean a worried glance.

Shit. That was no doubt that was Castiel's voice. Was he having trouble birthing? Raphael looked up and stepped forward towards the doorway that Benny was standing in that led to where Castiel was.

Dean was on him like lightning, sinking his teeth into one of the bigger angels six wings.

The archangel screamed out in pain and smacked at Dean's face to dislodge him. Only after two smacks to the temple Dean let go, dizzy and felt like he was hit with a brick repeatedly.

Dean fell to the floor at Raphael's feet, not able to regain his footing.

Gun shots were going off repeatedly now as Benny and Edgar shot at eachother, dodging bullets and hiding behind walls and furniture. Raphael left Dean and walked into the kitchen.

Adrenaline rushed through Dean's veins and he picked himself up off the floor and leaped at the archangel. Raphael was obviously taken off guard as he was tackled, causing them to roll to the floor, furniture and kitchen wear being tossed in all directions. Dean looked up glancing at the living room seeing Castiel lay there and watch them with terror sticken eyes.

Raphael snapped at his left wing, catching the flesh of it in his mouth and bit down..._hard_. Dean cried out and tried to jump away but Raphael was straddiling him now, tearing the wing. Dean could only cry out of his trapped position on the floor.

Then all of the sudden Castiel was there pushing Raphael off, the omegas own black fluffy wings were risen in a poor displayed threatening posture. Omegas weren't taken seriously when they tried to seem threatening. Dean knew from experience, he was one once. Raphael was surprised by this little omega attacking him and let go of Dean's wing as Castiel toppled onto him. Castiel was now straddling Raphael with his teeth around the archangels throat. The threat was clear. _Move_ and you _die_.

Dean just gaped at the scene. His beautiful pregnant omega who was already in the middle of contractions, ready to birth his pups, was dominating an archangel defending him when it should be the other way around.

Raphael just swallowed looking away in fear. If Cas chose to tighten his jaw Raphael's throat would be shreds.

Guns were still sounding in the other room as Edgar and Benny engaged in combat. It must look like a war zone in there.

Dean's wing was bloody and cut, the flesh deeply severed. He hissed when he wrapped it into a curled position on his back.

There was no doubt that Raphael could easily kick at Castiel or take one swing at his open side and easily break at least four of the omegas delicate ribs, but the mission would be failed. Raphael and Edgar were not here to hurt Castiel, they were here to take him and transport him unharmed to Dick Roman.

Suddenly Cas gasped in pain letting go of Raphael's throat and cried out into the crook of the archangels neck in sheer pain.

Dean watched in horror as Raphael just sat there limbly looking confused before Castiel screamed into the archangels neck in unbearable agony, like he was being torchured.

Dean quickly got up on shaky feet and dragged Castiel away from the archangel. Cas looked dazed but pretty much fine, except that he was cradling his belly in pain. Raphael stood up giving a shake of his wings before he glared at Dean.

Dean looked up at the archangel, alpha to alpha and growled.

It was tipically in an alpha angel's nature to protect an omega in distress, but this rule could be ignored when the alpha happened to be an archangel. But it didn't mean it didn't bother them. Raphael looked greatly disturbed by seeing Cas in pain and shifted his weight flinching when Castiel gave another sharp cry.

Dean didn't know what to do. What if something was wrong? He looked back up at the archangel who was shifting his weight nervously. It took a lot of will power to just stand there and not try to touch an omega in distress, to figure out what was wrong.

"H-Help me?" Dean stuttered out to the archangel.

Raphael stepped forward and looked like he was about to comply, until Edgar walked into the room.

"Come on, get him and let's go." Edgar demanded hastily before reloading his gun.

Dean suddenly felt himself stop. Everything went blank.

Where was Benny?

The sympathy in Raphael's eyes disappeared with the order and he stepped forward towards Dean and Castiel.

No. No no no no. They weren't getting any where near his mate.

Dean stood up laying Castiel securely on the floor ready to fight till the death. He raised his two white wings in dominance and growled when Raphael did the same to his six grey wings. The wing that Raphael had bitten stung like a bitch, but Dean was too enraged to care.

"Cas, get outta here." He hissed glancing back at the small frightened omega.

Castiel shook his head. Of course the damn omega wouldn't listen. Always so stubborn.

"You'll just get in the way." He hissed out trying to get the omega to _move_. Castiel just sat there looking self conflicted before he got up on his shaky legs and waddled towards the front door glancing back. Dean looked back at the archangel who had his eyes on the omega. Edgar wasn't even paying attention. Just loading his gun. He threw himself at Raphael who landed on Edgar.

Edgar yelped in surprise and Dean started attacking the archangel with tooth and claw. If he was going down he was going down swinging. He kept the fight up for a while, rolling over and biting at the archangels vulnerable place before he felt something pinch his neck. He looked over his shoulder to see Edgar had injected a needle into him.

Shit. He looked around as everything started to spin. He didn't see Cas. Good, at least he got out. Dean wondered if Edgar knew about Cas's first litter that was sleeping soundly in Benny's bedroom. If Edgar was standing here most likely Benny was dead, or injured. Dean felt himself fall to the side immobile as he felt all his limbs start to feel fuzzy and sluggish. The bastard had drugged him.

His last coherent thought was that he hoped that his Castiel got away.

* * *

Castiel was out in the hall way going as fast as he could until he saw another door to another apartment. He started knocking on it with all the force he could muster and tried the handle. By some chance of fate it was open and Castiel entered before quickly closing and locking the door. The pain in his stomach was erupting now so he could hardly breath. He needed to give birth. And _now_.

He felt so upset for leaving Dean with that archangel and man. Where was Benny? We're his other babies all right? He leaned his forehead against the door panting hard as he tried to collect his thoughts. Why had he listened to Dean? It was because the damn fool used his alpha voice on him and he felt the need to obey.

He was about to turn the handle and go back to see of Dean was okay when suddenly he heard a low growl. He turned around and saw that the apartment was dark, but it had the basic structure of Benny's apartment, just different furniture. He gasped when he spotted another alpha angel near the couch maybe five feet away.

He went to unlock the door and leave when he was suddenly being pulled away from the exit and slammed against the floor. Castiel couldn't even muster the energy to scream he was in so much pain. He couldn't see the alpha very well because it was so dark. He knew it was an alpha angel because the scent was all over the place. Obviously this was his territory. The alpha had his wings risen in dominance and he was snarling viciously until Castiel chirped out weakly in pain.

The alpha dropped his wings instantly now recognizing that this was an omega that had invaded his territory. He dropped to his knees sniffing between Castiel's thighs into his slick womb. Castiel just laid there shaking as silent tears ran down his face. He was beyond terrified now.

Suddenly light flooded the room and Castiel squinted. A big dark skinned older women stood in the doorway with her hand on a light switch. Her hair was messed like she had just rolled out of bed, which she probably had, and she was in a white nightgown, covered by a bathrobe.

"Balthazar what in the world-" She stopped when she saw Castiel laying on his side on the floor in a fetal position.

"Oh good gracious!" She exclaimed and ran over to Castiel, shooing Balthazar away with a gentle slap on the nose.

The alpha..Balthazar backed off. Castiel's shaking just increased. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be with Dean, Benny and his babies. Not here. How had this all gone down hill so quickly?

"Oh lord, he's in labor." She said concerned running a gentle hand across the expanded stomach.

"Balthazar go get your basket, and bring it here." She demanded as she ran a hand up his flank.

He saw that she meant well with her gentle touches and kind eyes, but he needed to know that _Dean_ was okay. That his _babies_ were okay.

Castiel's attention was on the blond haired alpha now. He had sweat pants on and a simple leather collar. Castiel watched as Balthazar stood up and quickly ran away.

"It's going to be just fine sweet heart." The women soothed running a hand through his hair. Castiel felt traumatized. The last time he had given birth felt so much easier. Well, obviously that was because he wasn't running around like a maniac trying to run for his life like he had just a couple of minutes ago.

"Dean." He whispered trying to make this women understand.

"Shhhh honey, it's okay it's all gonna be okay." She soothed.

Suddenly Balthazar was back in the room carrying a large basket. He set it down next to Castiel and went to pick him up. Castiel squeaked weakly in protest but soon he was settled into warm blankets and soft feathers. The bed smelt strongly of the alpha, but Castiel wasn't going to be picky.

The pain was constant now, and he knew he couldn't hold off birthing his pups for much longer.

The alpha angel then picked up the basket with Castiel tucked inside like it was nothing and started walking. Casriel saw the women follow. When the alpha placed the basket down again, Castiel saw that they were in a kitchen area.

Now that he saw he was in a stable place he started pushing with every ounce of energy he had. It took maybe five seconds before he felt the first pup fall out of him into the warm blankets. He heard the women gasp but his attention was totally on the focus of pushing. He laid limb in the blankets, his head propped up by a small pillow.

His mind was filled with two thoughts. Push. Breath. Push. Breath. Push. Breath. The women was rubbing his stomach to sooth him as he pushed.

He felt another pup start to come out of him and he grunted when he had to push harder to get it out. He felt blood and other birth fluids drip from him and run over his skin and into the blankets.

He whimpered and whined feeling a stray contraction hit him full force. He shook his body trying to make the pain at least bareible.

Suddenly the women left and Castiel buried his face into the blankets. His whole body was shaking, his wings pulled in close to him as he pushed hard.

The alpha...Balthazar...stared at Castiel and then leaned down to lick his face. Castiel just allowed it, to tired to fight the action. The women came back with white hand towels and reached in back of Castiel to start cleaning his newborns from the blood and birth fluids. Castiel felt another pup move down his birth canal and his whole body shook when he started giving weak half hearted pushes. It take about five minutes for him to finally get the small body inside him to his entrance. He pushed some more, feeling his heart skip beats with the stress of it.

He slumped when he felt the last pup fall out of him. He closed his eyes in relief and exhaustion. Balthazar was still licking his sweaty face gently trying to sooth him. The women cleaned then got up and walked out of Castiel's veiw.

He felt the women lift his leg and whipe a damp hand towel over his womb and underparts to clean the extra blood away. Balthazar reached behind him and grabbed two pups and placed them infront of Castiel's chest. Castiel cried when he saw them. They both had green eyes, like Dean and were mewing pitifully looking for a teat. They had white wings with black tips, both identical like twins. Castiel reached out a sluggish arm and pulled them in to his chest.

They latched onto him pulling in large quantities of milk that Casriel had no clue how their little tummys could hold. Balthazar placed the last one who had totally black wings and green eyes next to him but off to the side. It wiggled in the blankets looking for a teat to suck on. Casriel stared at it. It looked exactly like his stillborn. But Castiel had never seen his stillborn's eyes. He reached a shaky hand over to it and wrapped it around the small body to stop its distress. To let it know that he was there. It stopped the minute Castiel did this and just purred. Castiel looked up with pleading eyes and tried to talk to the alpha, to tell him Dean needed help and his other babies might be in danger but it came out in broken words.

"Please...Dean...help...babies..." Castiel croaked out. His throat was extreamly dry and he felt ill.

"Darling, I don't know who your thinking of but my name is not Dean, and your babies are just fine." Balthazar said in a British accent nodding his head towards his three newborn hatchlings.

Castiel just shook his head with wide eyes. The stupid alpha didn't understand.

"No...Dean...Benny...help...them..." Castiel groaned out between pants of exhaustion. It was taking to much energy to say these words.

Balthazar just gave him a blank stare before looking at the women when she came into the room.

" Missouri darling, I believe this stray has escaped from a mental institution." Balthazar said calmly to the women...Missouri.

Castiel didn't say anything...he had used all the words he could...the exhaustion was overwhelming now. He slumped onto pillow his eyes drooping.

"Balthazar play nice." Missouri demanded slapping the back of the alphas head.

"It's alright sweetie, he's all bark and no bite." She smiled gently and placed a bowl full of water next to his face in the basket. Castiel weakly lifted his head and dunked his face into the bowl, swallowing huge mouth fulls of water. His babies tugged on his teats hungrily.

Suddenly a loud knocking was on the door. Missouri started to walk out of the room to go answer it and Castiel chirped in panic. If she opened that door the bad people would come in just as they did with Benny and Dean.

Missori gave him a worried look before proceeding towards the other room towards the door.

When she was out of veiw Castiel tried getting up, causing his babies to be detached from him. They whined loudly irritated that their milk was taken away. Balthazar was quick to press him down gently, his body to weak, and he fell back into the blankets. His pups squiggled over and latched on again, giving soft little hums of happiness. His other hatchling, the one with the black wings, had fallen asleep.

Suddenly Castiel's heart leaped when he heard footsteps approaching them. A police officer was in the doorway with Missouri. Castiel sighed in relief that it wasn't the man that had broke into Benny's apartment nor the huge terrifying archangel that was with him.

The officer scanned the room with his eyes for a couple of seconds, his eyes pausing when they landed on Castiel in the basket with Balthazar next to him, before they resumed there roaming from the doorway before leaving Castiel's veiw and moving back to the room he had came out of, out of Castiel's veiw.

"It's just me and the pets today I'm afraid, is something wrong?" He heard Missouri ask from the other room.

"Afraid so. There was a break in down the hall in the apartment 21." The officer stated professionally.

Castiel felt his heart hammer in his chest. He wanted to say something, to get up and run to the officer and ask where Dean was, where Benny was, if his babies were all right. But suddenly when he opened his mouth to say something, Balthazar reached his face down into the basket and grabbed the back of Castiel's neck more harshly the nessicary with his jaws. Castiel gasped at this, he hadn't expected that. Balthazar shook his head back and forth causeing Castiel's head to shake limbly back and forth like a rag doll.

Castiel wanted to fight, but he was too weak, the energy was literally drained out of him. He just whimpered quietly. Why didn't Bakthazar want him saying anything? Bakthazar gave him another rough shake as if he were a naughty puppy. His newborn hatchlings were having a hard time hanging on to his teats since the shakes were shaking his whole upper body too.

He heard Missouri gasp from the other room and ask "Is every one okay?" He heard the officer start to explain.

"The renter was a man named Benny Lafitte. He's missing. We found some blood on the floor that matches his but no body. There was a 911 call for help from his cell phone which is also missing so we rushed down here. The apartment is a mess, so we are guessing it was a break in. We don't have any leads so far though. I advise you to keep you and your pets inside though." The police officer said.

There was a pregnant pause before Missouri spoke.

"Mr. Lafitte is missing?" She asked.

"Well, as of this moment yes he is." The officer's voice sounded serious.

"Did you know him?" He asked her.

"Not very well. He was a very polite young man though, but mostly kept to himself." She said.

"Do you know if he had any pets?" He asked seriously.

Castiel whimpered at this, but Balthazar just tightened his grip on him.

Castiel felt his heart leap. He wanted to say some thing, but Balthazar's threat was clear.

"We found a lot of feathers in the apartment and some angel blood so we believe he had more then one angel pet in the apartment." The officer said.

The blood must have been from when the archangel bit Dean's wing. Castiel's heart sank at the memory.

"But when we got there, there was no angels so the pets are missing too." The officer said seriously.

They hadn't found hatchlings...meaning that Dean and his babies were missing too, probably taken by the intruders. His heart tightened in despair at this.

Castiel growled softly. He needed this officer to know he was with Benny when this all went down. He could provide descriptions of what the archangel and man looked like that did this. He could help find _Dean_. He could help find his _family_.

He squiggled in earnest in the alphas jaws, trying to get free. Balthazar had obviously had enough so instead of threatening his life he let go of Castiel and grabbed the hatchling who was sleeping with the black wings gently in his jaws.

Castiel froze. This alpha wouldn't dare harm his child. Castiel found himself growling furiously, his feathers sparking to life as he felt pure rage fill him to the brink. One of the most dangerous things in the world was threatening a newborns life to its omega mother.

Because of Castiel's loud growling Balthazar tightened his jaws just slightly causing the babe to squiggle and mewl in distress. Castiel instantly seized his challengeing growls and ducked his head in submission. Balthazar didn't look like he was seriously going to hurt his baby, but the threat was still there.

All of the sudden he heard the officers voice.

"Well, were gonna have security posted downstairs, so tell us if you need anything." The cop said and then Castiel heard a door open and close.

He whimpered as Balthazar set his pup back down into the basket. Castiel quickly pulled the pup close to him and growled softly at Balthazar.

Suddenly Missouri came back into the room looking tired.

"It's late. I'm going back to bed. We'll figure out all of this in the morning. Balthazar, stay with him and wake me up at 7:00 sharp all right?" She said firmly.

Balthazar just nodded and then Missouri left the kitchen turning the lights off and walking away.

Castiel didn't like this one bit. He fell asleep with his three newborns with a heavy heart and a pained soul.

* * *

**Review! Sorry for the late updates lately guys! Busy week! How'd you like hearing from Dean's point of veiw on things? I'm thinking I'm going to start off with his P.O.V in the next chapter so tell me your thoughts!**


	18. Back to Perdition

Dean woke up to bright lights and snarling. He blinked a few times before he registered the pain in his left wing. He hissed when he tried to move it, it felt torn. Suddenly memories came flooding back to him. Benny, Edgar, Raphael, the apartment...Cas.

He looked around with wide eyes realizing he was laying in an overcrowded cell with six other alphas. Two alphas were duking it out in a corner for dominance while another two alphas were nipping at each other over a scrap of rotten meat. The cold stone floor bit into his skin, and he trembled at the very feel of it. This place smelled of sickness and death.

Most of them looked sickly and in poor health. The one that was laying next to him, three feet away, was defiantly ill. He was pale, and his wings looked dull and wilted, like he was dying. His breathing was shallow, and he was so skinny Dean could see his ribs. He had a metal collar around his neck that was clipped to a chain that was connected to a wall. Probably to keep him away from the other alphas since he was ill. The last one was the smallest, maybe 16 and had just popped a knot. He was sleeping in the corner, his wings looked shredded and he shook in his sleep as of he were experienceing a nightmare.

Castiel sat up gingerly flinching when he jostled his wing. He looked over and saw his usually pristine perfect pure white feathers were sticking together with dried blood, and were filthy. He then registered that a metal collar was clasped tightly around his neck, resting on and chafing his collar bone.

Suddenly a man came to the cells door and unlocked it with his keys. It creaked open on it's hinges noisily and Dean cringed. All of the alphas stopped what they were doing and quickly fell to the floor into huddled positions, their skeletal bodies trembling.

The guard walked over to Dean and Dean just sat there with wide eyes.

* * *

Castiel awoke to someone licking his face. At first he thought it was Dean and smiled laughing and snuggling into something soft. When Dean started purring into his ear he just chuckled and pushed at the warm body next to his. "Dean stop, it's to early." He smiled with his eyes closed. When Dean started _biting_ his ear, he knew instantly it wasn't his beloved. Dean _never_ bit his ears. His eyes flew open and he pulled his face away out of reach as if he had been burned.

A blond alpha just blinked slowly at him confused.

Where was he? Who was-

Memories from the break in came slamming back and he gasped. He looked around for his new borns but didn't see them.

"M-My babies..." He whispered looking around. Balthazar was laying cuddling in the basket with him, it was squished but warm and felt nice to be so close to an alpha.

"They're fine. Missouri is feeding them." Balthazar said calmly and gave a gentle smile.

Castiel tried to sit up, to get out but Balthazr pushed him back down.

"Relax. I said they were fine did I not?" Balthazar asked, his British accented voice having a hint of irritation in it.

"You're so pretty. I've never seen such a pretty omega before." Balthazar said burying his nose into Castiel's neck.

"Get off of me." Castiel growled out.

Castiel went to yelp but Balthazar covered his mouth with his hand. Castiel's wings tried flapping but they were trapped between his body and the side of the basket since he was on his side.

"Don't make any noise." Balthazar commanded before he slowly took his hand away from his mouth. Castiel felt his breathing go uneven...scared.

Balthazar just started kissing at his neck and worked his way down over his collar bone to his sensitive engorged breast. That's when he started to push away, desperate to remove himself from this situation.

"No...stop." He heard himself whimper pushing away weakly.

"Submit." Balthazar growled at him in his most dominant voice. Castiel instantly dropped his head to the pillow bearing his throat for the much more powerful creature. He didn't want this. This was the last thing he wanted. But the force of a alphas command could weigh heavily on an omegas actions, depending on how submissive they were. Unfortunately, Castiel was every submissive by nature, making this alphas command feel like law.

Balthazar seemed happy with this reaction and licked at one of Castiel's full breast. Casriel was shaking at the bad vibes that were coming off of the powerful creature over him.

His minds raced with jumbled thoughts: _NobadwrongnotDeanbadnotrightwrongbadbadbadbad_...

Balthazar put a hand on his neck to keep him from moving as he took one of the breast into his mouth and started sucking.

This alpha was stealing his babies milk, and he would not stand for that. He pushed harder, giving sharp small cries of distress as he struggled with the alpha to get up and out of the basket.

Suddenly the alphas other hand was down grasping his balls. He nipped at the alpha to make him _stop_ but the alpha just bit down lightly on the soft flesh of his teat. He went still and limb instantly, dropping his head in the pillow and shaking all over as he watched the alpha take what he wanted. The alpha massaged up and down his underparts until he was half hard.

Silent tears ran down his face as Balthazar let go of the grasp his mouth had on his teat and buried his face in between his breast purring like a crazed cat. His heart hammered like a terrified bird trapped in a cage, the alpha could easily rip his heart out. His mouth was right there, and it hurt when Balthazar buried his face deeper in the middle of his chest. The alphas nose kept poking the sensitivity of his heart and he kept gasping out in pain.

Castiel felt so weak from even being touched in this place.

"Please...you're hurting me..." He said quietly as he tried to shift his body. The alpha wasn't paying attention though, and just turned his head so his ear was pressing against his heart. Balthazar smiled and pulled away after what seemed like hours and got up on his hands and knees.

Castiel yelped as the alpha pulled his body under him, so that Balthazar was on his hands and knees over him. For the first time Castiel noticed the alpha was totally naked and he looked away closing his eyes in defeat.

He knew what this _animal_ wanted. All alpha's wanted it. Balthazar a only saw him as womb that was ready to be bred again. Castiel felt his eyes fill with traitorous tears behind his eye lids and his breath sped up to panting and gasps.

Balthazar sat back on his thighs and picked Castiel's legs up behind the knees and spread them, giving him access. When he let go of them, Castiel's legs fell limbly open. He buried himself deep down, protecting himself from what was about to happen. From how he was going to be raped. Balthazar didn't penetrate him though, he just crouched down and licked at his flaccid dick and around his balls. Castiel made himself open his eyes and watch, to see if the alpha was going to hurt him.

Balthazar just looked up at him as he licked around his lower stomach, and then finally moved down to his womb. His enterance was still sore from giving birth, but Balthazar was gentle when he licked at it. Castiel noticed that his stomach wasn't bulging anymore, it was just flat, like he had never been pregnant. His wings felt so scrunched up since their was absolutely no room to spread them in the basket. Balthazar then positioned himself over Castiel, and Castiel felt the alpha at his entrance. He gasped again, struggling half heartedly in an effort to escape the horrid fate, but the alpha held his wrist on either side oh his head.

Suddenly he heard foot steps approach and Balthazar shot up, letting Castiel go, like he had caught his hand in the cookie jar. Castiel took the chance to jump out, but the middle of his stomach caught on the side of the basket causing his breath to leave him.

Balthazar took the chance, since his rear end was open now, to burry his face between his ass cheeks and into his womb. Castiel gasped and squiggled out, landing hard on the floor. That would probably leave a bruise.

He then saw Missouri's back was to him and Balthazar and she was making coffee. She turned around hearing him hit the floor and gasped. She just stood there for a moment before taking action.

"Oh you poor thing." She cooed walking over and crouching down to cupping his face.

"I didn't know you were up. You hungry?" She asked sweetly and smiled when. Castiel just stared blankly at her.

Castiel just watched as she stood back up and went to the fridge. He glanced behind him and gave a hateful glare towards Balthazar who's head was popping out over the side of the basket looking excited and amused.

Castiel had _enough_ when Balthazar jumped put of the basket sitting a couple of feet away from him starting to clean his feathers casually.

He let out a growl, louder then he expected, and Balthazar looked up surprised. He heard the fridge close and Missouri give him a confused look. He was about to tell her that he belonged to Benny and Dean down the hall and that she has no right keeping him here, when the phone rang in another room and she was walking away. Castiel stared with an agape expression before he went to follow her, but of course the stupid annoying alpha was in his way. He heard her answer the phone in the other room and glared at the alpha.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way." He growled out, his wings raising in absolute rage.

"Sorry darling, no can do." The alpha smiled seeming to find Castiel's rage amusing.

"I do not belong here. I will take _my_ hatchlings and leave." Castiel hissed out.

"What? And roam the streets like the deprived homeless stray you are?" Balthazar said tilting his head in question.

Castiel blinked at this not believing what he just heard.

"I am not a stray. I have a home, and a family and I need to get back to them." Castiel hissed showing he was serious.

Balthazar did not looked shocked in the least by this.

"Not anymore sweet heart. Benny and Dean. Benny Lafitte right? And Dean, the alpha down the hall." Balthazar said nodding.

"Maybe you didn't hear, but they are missing, and until then you are a homeless poor excuse for an omega." Balthazar said cooly.

Castiel just stared at him.

"Why didn't you say anything to the police? Why didn't you let _me_ say anything? I could help them! The police are looking for me." Castiel growled out, his chest rumbling with the force of it.

"Because after they were done questioning you they would throw you in a pound you stupid little omega. And if no one picked you up and adopted you, which no one would because no one wants to deal with a pet omega angel's problems, they would euthanize you within a week." Balthazar said angrily.

Castiel just stared confused at what the alpha just said.

"What's euthanize? Is that not a good thing?" Castiel asked with furrowed eyebrows. Balthazar just gave a bitter laugh and shook his head.

"Omegas... all the same. All looks and no brains. Euthanize is when humans put you to sleep and you don't wake up gorgeous. They sentence you to death, though they think it's in a humane way." Balthazar said with a distasteful tone.

Castiel didn't say anything, just felt his heart quiver within his chest.

"It's a very scary world little omega. It would do you well to remember that. So just keep in note, that I saved your pathetic little life so you should be kissing my feet." Balthazar said and after a moment of silence to let his words sink in he then stood up and walked away. Castiel just stared after him, noticing scars on the back of the angels toned thighs and wincing. It was obvious that Balthazar didn't know that he had been to angel mills. That he had more then one litter. That Castiel knew it was indeed a very scary world.

* * *

The guard pulled him up by his damaged wing like he was a scrap of meat. Dean hissed and got on shaky feet so his wing wouldn't be torn from his back. The guard then clipped a metal chain to his metal collar and pulled him out of the cell. He walked on unsteady legs, his whole body trembling, this place was _below_ freezing.

They walked for a couple of minutes before they came to a door. Another older man came out and looked Dean up and down.

Dean gasped and tried to step back when the man grabbed his limb dick and weighed it in his hand, giving it a few squeezes to get it hard. The man holding his chain leash held him fast so he couldn't step away.

"Seems healthy enough. Genes look nice. I'll put him on stall 341." The man said nodding and then opened the door to let the other man and Dean in. Dean was led down corridors of stalls. The unmistakable smell of heat and fertile omegas was all around, to the point where it was dizzying. His alpha side was pleased by this. But Dean wanted to throw up. He knew what this place was. He was in a mill. Probably Dick Roman's since he remembered Edgar drugging him. Where was Benny? What were they planning to do to him?

Suddenly the man came to a stop and opened a stall door. He turned to unclip Dean's leash and then threw Dean in. Dean hit hay face first and grunted as he got on his shaky hands and knees.

The guard locked the door once he was inside and sat in a stool in the corner. Dean looked up and was horrified by what he saw.

An young male omega, maybe 15, was gagged and blindfolded strapped to a bench with his legs spread and ready to be mated.

"This is how this goes. You fuck him or you don't eat." The man said simply. Dean just sat there looking at the omega with wide eyes. Was that why the alphas in his cell looked so sickly? They refused to impregnate omegas?

Suddenly the guard had a baton in hand and hit the back of his upper thigh. Dean reared back scrambling away from the man terrified and hissing.

"That's what you're meant for, now do your damn job and breed the bitch." The guard yelled at Dean causing him to flinch. Dean just stared at the guard challenging him. The guard relaxed and just smiled creepily.

"Fine. Just keep in mind that if you won't I have plenty of stud's with just as good genes begging to line up and get a piece of his ass." The guard said smirking.

That caused Dean's train of thought to stop. The guard was right. Dean knew he was right. But he would not betray his Castiel. He would not be a _rapist_.

"You know that omega that Edgar found you with? The one you were protecting" The guard asked.

Suddenly Dean's heart stopped cold in his chest. Cas?!

"What if maybe he doesn't eat instead of you not eating for a couple of days? Would that motivate you?" The guard as calmly.

Dean just stared angrily at the guard.

"Maybe lets say someone forgets to feed him for a week..." The guard continued seriously.

Him suffering was one thing, but causing his love to suffer was a whole different ball game. The guard could be lying for all he knew, but if he wasn't and Cas really was here too, then he would never forgive himself if he bestowed that torture on his mate.

He glanced at the fertile youngling and then he gingerly stood up, not saying a word and made his way over to the shaking omega. He kneeled in back of it, his own body shaking just as much. This was betraying everything he had with his love. Everything that he was, wanted to be. But he rather Castiel live and hate him then die in misery from starvation.

He buried his emotions, locking himself deeply within his mind so he didn't have to comprehend what he was about to do. This omega wasn't in heat. What he was about to do... was considered mandatory rape.

He put gentle hands of the omegas shaking sides, Dean flinched when he felt it's ribs. The omega looked horrifyingly skinny, not healthy enough to bare a litter. Dean wanted to make this a screw and get lost, but that wouldn't be fair to the omega. It's smaller light gray speckled wings were shaking so hard they looked like they were vibrating.

Dean rubbed along it's spine, trying to make the omega realize that he didn't want this, that he cared about what he was going through.

Suddenly the guard hit his flank with his baton. Dean turned hissing in rage. He left blood drip from the swipe that was left from the baton and growled.

"Hurry up and breed the bitch, I don't have all day." The guard demanded. Dean looked back down at the nobs of the tiny omegas spine. The omegas hair was the exact same color as Castiel's and Dean felt tears slip down his cheeks. He had tried to push his emotions down so he wouldn't get hurt like this, but he couldn't help it. His warm tears splashed against the omegas pale skin. He thought maybe he would try to slide in slow, to let the small omega adjust. He put the tip of his dick at the omegas entrance, it's womb was closed tight, to keep out anything that wanted to penetrate it. Suddenly it started to scream behind the gag, grunting and trying to squirm away. It's dull wings were shaking now in pure fear.

"Shhhh..." Dean tried to sooth it. Tell the omega he wasn't here to hurt it.

Dean was about to start moving in, to male his first breaching so he could slide in and out when all of the sudden the omegas wings started spasming wildly and all of his limbs strained in their restraints, until suddenly it's wings dropped limb at it's sides and it's body went lax. Dean instantly backed off and backed away in terror. It all had happened so fast. Over a matter of _seconds_.

The guard suddenly got up and was over around to the other side of the omega in a few moments and pulled the gag off and the blind fold too.

Dean felt more tears in his eyes and his blood go cold when the guard held it's head up and then dropped it, and it fell limb to the side of the bench. Dean couldn't see it's face but it looked to much like Castiel from the back, that it was terrifying. But Castiel never was that sickly looking. And his loves wings were jet black like his hair with dark bulue highlights, not speckled gray and white.

"No..." Dean sobbed out pulling his knees to his chest and rocking back and forth quickly trying to control his emotions.

"Shut up!" Growled the guard frustrated while feeling the omegas pulse.

"No..." Dean sobbed as his head fell in between his knees.

The guard just sighed and shook his head before he started undoing the straps that held the omega in place.

Dean watched in horror as the guard pulled the young omega up by the wings, it's limb body hanging, and he threw it onto the floor. Deal looked away shaking and crying about what he had just caused.

It was just a baby...so young. To young to be bred.

"Fucking ninth heart attack this week. Fucking bitches just can't relax." The guard grunted out. Dean was shaking so much that he couldn't repress the vomit that came up. He kneeled over and let out bile. He dry heaved for a couple of minutes.

The guard didn't look surprised nor interested. Once Dean was done, the guard attached his leash and he was tugged out of the stall by the guard and pulled down the hall back to the alpha cell.

Once the guard undid his leash he was thrown in and all the other alphas stared at him. He quickly retreated to the corner and curled into a ball, his legs pulled up to his chest as he sobbed. The other alphas lost interest quickly and resumed their fighting or sleeping.

Dean was shaking so hard he thought it would never stop. What had he done? He just almost raped a baby omega. But that was not what he was thinking about. He had _killed_ an omega. The omega would have never had a heart attack if he hadn't scared the life out of it. The most mortal sin an alpha could ever make was taking an omegas life. He knew that anyone would say it wasn't his fault, but that didn't stop the gut wrenching guilt.

If he did ever saw Castiel ever again, how could he even face him...look him in the eyes? Quiet pitiful sobs wracked his body as he held himself tighter, making himself small as possible.

The omega was just a baby, so young just from the scent of him. That was no doubt going to be the omegas first time. Now he would never have a first time. Or a litter. Or a home. And it was all _his_ fault.

When he was first bred he remembers how scarred he was, the feeling of being strapped and being raped. He had worked at other factories before Lucifer's but he had never stayed long enough to be bred. His first time was at Lucifer's factory. He remembered hating the alpha...Michael...and wanting to kill him for taking him like that. For taking that piece if him that never be regained.

But now the positions were reversed. Dean wasn't the _victim_. He was the _rapist_. He had almost raped that omega. But the omega died before he could start, choosing death over such a terrible fate.

Dean flinched when he saw another guard come up to the cell holding a Winchester shotgun. It was older looking, but looked like it worked fine. The guard opened the cell door and walked inside. All of the alphas quickly dropped what they were doing and curled up on the floor shaking...pretrifyed.

Dean closed his eyes, waiting for the end...that never came.

He opened his eyes when he heard chains being jostled near him. He looked to the side to see the guard unclipping the chain that held the ill alpha close to the cell wall. The guard was unhooking and unlocking the collar too.

The ill alpha just tilted it's head to give the guard better access. The guard looked at it with emotionless eyes at the alpha and rubbed a hand down its pale skin, over its ribs and picked it up like it was nothing, still holding the gun as he held the alpha bridal style. The angel went limb in his grasp and its head fell down, letting Dean see its long throat and its almost lifeless eyes.

Then the guard walked out, another guard locking the cell behind him. The guard went out of view and a few minutes later, Dean flinched when he heard a gunshot.

* * *

Castiel knew that if he did this that he could get caught. But he needed to tell _somebody_. He stared across the living room at the front door to the apartment full of mission. If he dashed to it with vigor, he would be able to get out and tell the police what happened. Castiel didn't believe one second that the humans would put him down. No way. Balthazar was just insane.

He trusted Missouri to take care of his three pups until he returned _with_ Dean. If he stayed here he would surely get raped by Balthazar and be forced to carry the alphas offspring.

He needed to go to the police downstairs and tell them what he saw. It had only been a day since the break in. It was 6:30am right now, luckily Balthazar hadn't approached him for the rest of the day after their _talk_. Balthazar had fallen asleep curled up on the couch so Castiel slept in the basket.

Balthazar was luckily still sleeping on the couch...but the couch was unfortunately in the living room. Castiel still had yet to see his pups again, since Missouri was cuddling, sleeping, feeding and playing with them. She would be an excellent owner for them. Besides, she wouldn't let Balthazar even near them.

He needed to find Dean. If he found Dean most likely he would find Daniel and his other pups. He would most likely find Benny too. Then everything could go back to normal and they could put this whole mess behind them with the rest of their screwed up lives.

He gave one last glance at the couch before he started to tip toe to the door on silent cat feet, the only audible sound was the pads of his feet hitting the wooden floor. When the floor creaked he winced and looked back. Balthazar was still sound asleep curled into a ball on the old blue couch. He made himself keep walking, hardly making a sound. When he finally got to the door he glanced back at the couch and his heart spiked in fear when he saw Balthazar's eyes were open.

* * *

**Don't hate me! I know the pain Dean and Cas are going through, sorry I'm so horrible. Feel free to make suggestions! :P Review! **


	19. Plan A

Castiel just stared at the alpha and the alpha stared right on back.

"I...please..." Castiel pleaded from his place near the door. Balthazar didn't respond, just gave him a cold stare.

He looked at the alpha then back at the door helplessly.

He knew that Balthazar wouldn't let him leave. No way in hell would he make it down stairs to the cops to tell them anything before the alpha caught up to him.

"Come here." He heard the alpha command before Castiel winced at the cold demand. He stepped away from the door turning around and staring at his feet against the wooden floor. He heard Balthazar get up from the couch and walk over to him.

Castiel ducked his head further in fear of what would come.

Suddenly he felt the alphas hand under his chin lifting his head so their eyes could meet.

"Missouri is going to want you to breast feed your chicks today because she has work. I go with her and help her, so your going to have to stay here alone." Balthazar said calmly.

Hope swelled in Castiel's chest before Balthazar gave a knowing smile.

"I'll pretend I didn't see the little selfish stunt you just tried to pull, and we will settle with getting you a collar and keeping you chained up at night." Balthazar said seriously.

Castiel felt his wings wilt in disappointment.

"How does that sound darling?" The alpha asked smirking. Castiel just nodded shakily, in fear he would get a worst punishment.

Balthazar took him ruffly by his wing and pulled him away from the door leading him to the kitchen.

Castiel winced the whole way until Balthazar let go and pushed him down into the large sleeping basket full of blankets and pillows. His wings were fluffed up as he tried to get up off his back. Balthazar just walked to a cabinet and grabbed a new not yet opened box of cereal out of it. Castiel gasped as the box was thrown at him and he caught it.

"Cheerios darling! Eat up." Balthazar said smiling as he left the kitchen.

Castiel got out of the basket growling at how he was being treated, like a hatchling that didn't know its fingers from it's toes.

He just tossed the box back over his shoulder. He hadn't eaten a lot over the last couple of days, he just wasn't hungry.

His eyes widened when Balthazar came back in with a leather buckled collar.

"You're not serious..." Castiel couldn't help but say, shaking his head.

"No darling. I'm _dead_ serious." Balthazar said crouching to where Castiel was sitting on the floor and took his hair in between his fingers and pulled back Castiel's skull so his long pale throat was exposed.

He gasped and tried to squiggle as Balthazar clipped the collar on tightly, lifting his hands and trying to pull the alphas giant hands away. He actually locked it with a key even, and then let Castiel's head go. Castiel gasped, running his hands over the choking collar. He couldn't even fit his pinky through it, having it be worn like a second skin.

"If you behave I'll loosen it, till then it stays tight." Balthazar warned.

Castiel just stared in hatred at the alpha.

"Listen Balthazar. You do not _own_ me. I do not belong here. I have a mate and I made a mistake by coming here-" Castiel was cut off when Missouri walked into the kitchen in a professional get up and had his three pups in her her arms. She plopped them into the basket quickly before grabbing her purse off the counter and looking at Balthazar.

"Come on, we don't want to be late." She said quickly, not even realizing Castiel was there. Balthazar just nodded and Missouri walked from the kitchen quickly taking keys out of her purse as she went.

Castiel just stared with large eyes. They were leaving all ready?

Balthazar just gave Castiel a warning glance before he quickly followed. Castiel was too shocked to say or do anything.

Why was Balthazar keeping him here? It was obvious he was mated and the alpha knew he had a home, a family, to get back too. So why keep him here?

The questions that had no answers unnerved him.

* * *

Dean stared at two alphas who were snarling at eachother like feral animals over a brisket.

Dean raised his head weakly when a guard came to the cage door. It had been a couple of days with out food, and already he felt like he was starving to death. He got up on shaky legs as the guard opened the door and walked over to Dean.

All the alphas were huddled into corners shaking, petrifyed.

Dean just winced and silent tears fell from his eyes as the guard fixed a muzzle over his face and mouth.

The guard then attached a leash to the muzzle and tugged Dean along out of the cell. Was this it? This was how he was going to die? By being shot in the back like a dog? He thought of Cas, his beautiful Castiel, and that gave him courage to face such a death.

But the guard led Dean down a hallway and Dean's eyes widened when they came to a indoor fair sized ring. The ring was covered by a high caged cover, a medium sized crowd of men were yelling, laughing and talking in the bleachers that surrounded the ring.

Dean tried backing up when a certain human slapped his side. The leash held fast though and he was pulled along until he was in a pen connected to the ring.

The guard unclipped his leash and muzzle, and quickly left, shutting the gate behind him.

Some human men in the crowd were banging their fist against the cage and Dean did circles in anxiety. His wings flapped in frantic motions, causing the one Raphael had bit to sting. Suddenly white powder was thrown all over his sweaty body from a bag a human pored into the cage.

Dean's senses went _nuts_. All the sudden he felt like a monster. His senses went off as: _killkillkill. _Basic instinct thoughts flooded his mind_._

Suddenly the pen gate that led into the ring opened and Dean shot out into it. Another alpha was there, definitely bigger then him, but Dean attacked it without hesitation. The other alpha fought well, but the bad thing about having a bigger body was he had no speed.

Dean was like lightning, a smash of claws and teeth. Dean felt the alphas claws dig into his sides and he squeaked and bit at the alphas face. The crowd of men were yelling and cheering the whole time until the other alpha received a fatal blow to the head by no other then Dean's fist.

The alphas eyes rolled in its head and Dean had his teeth sinking into its throat in moments. He felt irony blood fill his gullet as he ripped the alpha to shreds.

* * *

Castiel licked his tiny newborns wings humming contently. They were so beautiful. Every single one. Just his and Dean's. He purred when they snuggled into his breast and nursed gently on his teats. He was laying on his side in the basket with the babies in the U of his body. He wondered if his other hatchlings were alright...if Dean was all right. He didn't let himself go to that dark place of doubt in his mind though, he needed to be there for his newborns.

He swallowed and let out a soft growl of irritation when his Adam's apple bobbed against the tight leather collar. His growl quickly diminished into a comforting purr though when one of his newborns squeaked in irritation. His hatchlings never liked seeing him agitated.

He hoped Balthazar got hit by a car. Show the bastard where he really stood in society.

Castiel planned in his head how to get down stairs to the police. Police helped. Benny was one and he helped him, so Balthazar was wrong. Wasn't he?

Castiel got up from the basket, leaving his whining babes and padded towards the living room. Castiel wasn't surprised to see the door was locked, from the out side of course.

Castiel sighed and explored around the apartment. It looked exactly like Benny's, just different furniture and wall paper. Except sadly, for some reason there was no back door.

Castiel wandered back into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Cheerios." Castiel smirked shaking his head to himself.

Did that asshole actually think he was going to be content with Cheerios? He looked through the fridge and smiled when he found a piece of chocolate cake.

He took it out and sat down next to the basket where his babies squirmed in the soft blankets. He opened the plastic container and started taking small nips at the fudged chocolate frosting.

"Looks like it's just you and me my angels." Castiel said smiling down at the mewing babes. He missed Daniel in that moment. Daniel always seemed to know what he was saying.

Why was Balthazar so desperate to keep him here? So he could rape him that was why, his mind supplied.

But there was something else.

Alphas were so...complicated. Honor and pride and all that always got in the way of what really mattered.

Castiel took a swipe of chocolate frosting on his finger and reached down into the basket pressing it to one of his babes mouths. The one with the totally black wings. It licked small kittenish licks at the chocolate, then licked in earnest. Castiel just smiled. Who didn't like chocolate?

The baby nibbled on his finger with toothless gums until Castiel reached back and patted its soft downy black feathers.

The baby just sighed contently as Castiel massaged its full tummy. Castiel's ears perked when he heard a door open.

* * *

Dean sat in the corner of the cell with fresh cuts and bruises. He was pretty sure his wing that had been bitten the night of the break in was infected now. It was a nasty color and actually numb. Fresh bites and scraps littered his torso. He was literally painted in red. Blood from the now dead alpha and his own wombs.

Dean knew what he had just wen through. A gambling ring. Where humans set up two alphas to rip each other to shred. Dean had heard of something similar with pit bull dogs. They threw hormonal power all over the alphas, setting them off as blood thirsty animals and unleashed them on each other.

It was a traumatizing event for both angels and Dean just flinched from the memories of the three minutes in the ring.

Dean would probably have to lose the wing since it was infected now. It looked far beyond repair. Benny was most likely dead and Castiel was captured, probably being bred again in the next room. The thought made Dean's stomach turn. How had everything gone to hell so fast? How had he failed the ones he loved so deeply?

Suddenly when he saw an alpha angel to the side biting at its wing as if it shouldn't have wings at all, as if it was the reason for his misery, an idea occurred to Dean.

Suddenly his brain exploded with ideas and planning. If he wanted to save Castiel he was going to have to go through something he had never even imagined before. But he was willing to do it. For Cas.

Even if he had to _pretend_ he was something he was not.

* * *

**Oh my gosh! Sorry for such a long wait! I was extremely busy over the last week and I didn't have any time for writing. Here's the next chapter! Stay tuned, this is about to get interesting! Review!**


	20. Alley ways and summer days

Missouri and Balthazar came back to the apartment around 2:00pm. Unfortunately Missouri had to run and go shopping at the super market, leaving Balthazar alone with Castiel.

Before she had left she had put her purse on the counter and went to the bathroom. Balthazar started going through it as Castiel watched with wide eyes from his basket in the kitchen.

Now he was stealing from his owner? Who was just a sweet old lady? This alpha just got worst and worst by the minute. Balthazar sat on the floor acting casual once he put everything he took out back in the purse, except he kept a card he took out from her wallet and put it in the kitchen cabinet.

Missouri just petted his head when she came out of the bathroom grabbing her purse and patting the alphas head. He just smiled and gave a chirp as she bided him goodbye.

The moment the door closed the alpha grabbed the card out of the cabinet and walked to the living room, totally ignoring Castiel. Balthazar acted as if he wasn't even there.

He turned on the T.V and making himself comfortable on the couch. He didn't act like a normal angel pet. More like a companion towards Missouri Castiel realized. Balthazar grabbed a lap top off the desk in the corner and opened it on his lap. He stayed there an hour before Castiel decided to confront him. Castiel walked into the living room, his wings pulled in close to his back.

He waited off to the side, flapping his wings in agitation and anger when Balthazar didn't even look up to acknowledge him.

He needed to get out of the apartment, without setting this alpha off and threatening his and his newborns lives in the process.

He went to sit in a leather chair and suddenly a pillow was thrown at his side. He looked up at Balthazar who was glaring.

"Pets don't sit on the furniture bitch. Down." Balthazar said seriously.

Castiel was too shocked to say anything. Was this alpha actually serious?

"Your not serious..." Castiel stated with furrowed eyebrows.

"Get down or I'll make you get down." Balthazar said cooly.

Castiel just stared at him, not comprehending.

"Aren't you a pet too?" He asked irritated. Wo did this angel think he was? Just because he lived here too didn't mean he should treat Castiel like a second class citizen. Balthazar just sighed at if he were tired and got up off the couch. Castiel ducked shrinking in on himself and wishing he got off the chair now instead of talking back.

Balthazar grabbed him by the collar, digging his fingers into his soft skin to get under the leather strap, and pulled him down so his cheek was to the floor. His body fell into a submissive position, totally petrifyed. Elbows and knees and wings out, the force of Bakthazar's grip pressing the side of his head to the floor by the collar was uncomfortable.

"Listen little omega, and listen good because I will not repeat myself. Be good and obey and you can stay here, be bad and I can throw you right back into the puppy mill you came from." Balthazar hissed into his ear. Castiel was shaking now, his wings trembling with fear.

"Yea, I know all about it. You reak of pointless whorish breedings and fear, just an ordinary everyday omega." Balthazar said smirking.

"I only keep you here not because I want to, but because if I do let you out, you will end up like every damn careless idiotic omega who gets hit by a car or something, or worst the pound. It's a clear duty to society that I keep you here, you omegas don't know your fingers from your toes, but when you challenge me thinking your higher then where I stand..." Balthazar broke off into a bitter laugh.

"The only one you're fooling is yourself. Obey me, you can live happily here. Missouri loves your puppies. Fail to do this and your life will be terrible." Balthazar said smoothly running a hand between where his wings were routed.

"Y-You're insane." Castiel mumbled.

"Think what you want to think darling, I can't stop your mind." Balthazar commented.

"Does Missouri know how you really are? That you steal her things..?" Castiel asked, challenging the alpha. It was probably a bad move on his part, but this alpha was like Gabriel. Thought he was human when he really wasn't.

Balthazar was quiet.

Oh, so Missouri didn't know that her sweet pet angel was really a controlling thieving raping bastard. Maybe Castiel could use this to his advantage, if she would believe him.

As if reading Castiel's thoughts Balthazar pulled back the collar, Castiel's head along with it and slammed it into the floor, his vision wavered for a moment as his breath picked up, suddenly he realized he was choking, Balthazar pulling the collar so much it cut off his air supply.

"No, and she never will. But if she does, I'll make sure that your life and the lives of those little darlings in there will be absolutely dreadful." Balthazar said bitterly.

Castiel's heart stopped. Again, his children's lives were endangered. They were his Achilles heel. He never imagined why he had planned leaving them in this place earlier. Missouri couldn't possibly stop this alpha from doing what he saw fit.

"I-I'm s-sorry, please I'm sorry." Castiel whimpered out.

Balthazar loosened his grip just enough for Castiel to jump him, they rolled on the floor before Castiel finally had the lead. They tumbled over furniture and crushed a coffee table. It all ended when Balthazar hit the back of his head on the hard wood of the surface of it.

Suddenly Balthazar was limb and Castiel was shocked. The alpha wasn't dead, a feel of a pulse proved that, but he was knocked out. This could be his chance. His eyes widened and he made run for the kitchen. He quickly went to the closet and got a cardboard box filled with mitten and socks and dumped it out. He ran into the kitchen and grabbed a blanket for the smaller cardboard box out of the basket. His chicks looked like they were sleeping, which was good. He lifted their small round with baby fat bodies and placed them gently in the box. He then shut the flaps and ran towards the door.

Balthazar hadn't locked it, and Castiel almost cried out in joy when it opened. He gave one last glance at Balthazar's body before he dashed down the hall.

He looked for any police officers visible, but didn't find one.

Where were they? They said they would be here? He passed Benny's old apartment and slowed and gave it a longing look. Life had been so happy there for a short time. It was taped off with yellow tape now. The door was shut, and when Castiel tried the handle, he was not surprised it was locked.

He continued down the hall, slower though. His heart was pounding from the work out he had just encountered.

He jogged down the stairs when outside the glass door onto a busy sidewalk with humans and angels alike, he went to run somewhere, anywhere when suddenly he bumped into some one much taller then him.

He grunted with the force and steadied the box so he wouldn't drop it and looked up.

His eyes widened when he saw who it was.

"S-Sam?"

Sam looked down and looked just as shocked as Castiel had. His hair was a little longer Castiel noted, and the alpha was wearing clothes.

Suddenly Gabriel was next to him looking just as shocked as he felt.

"Wholly shit, it's that shy omega kid Casper." Gabriel said looking at Sam then back at Castiel.

Castiel took a step back in shock.

"Castiel." Castiel corrected with a furrowed brow.

Sam just stared at him with wide eyes.

"W-What are you two doing here?" He found himself asking. He didn't mean to be nosy but he was in to much shock to be polite.

"What are we doing here? What are _you_ doing here?" Gabriel asked.

Sam just had a vacant expression as he looked up at the building.

"I'm..." Castiel thought about what to say for a moment. These alphas were not Benny and Dean.

Sam he trusted more then Gabriel, but Sam had been very invasive none the less the last time they saw eachother. Then again he was Dean's brother, three of his hatchlings uncle. And Gabriel was just plain untrustworthy. He decided to answer simply and honestly.

"I'm leaving." Castiel said seriously. They were wasting his time. He should be getting away, trying to find police. If anything, these two would just cause him more trouble.

"Excuse me." He said walking around the hauntingly huge figure of Sam and started walking away.

"Wait!" Gabriel cried starting after him.

Castiel broke off into a run. No. No more. He was sick of getting tossed around to different alphas like a scrap of meat. Enough was enough.

He could hear one of the angels gaining on him, but just ran inbetween the crowd faster. He almost ran into a pregnant human women, but dodged. He cringed at the thought of his babies bouncing up and down in the box, but at least they had a blanket to cushion them.

"Wait!" He heard one of the alphas cry, but he didn't listen.

He ran down a alley way in a poor attempt to shake the angel chasing him, he wasn't really sure if it was Gabriel or Sam now.

He ran down it, and stopped when he came to a dead end.

"No, no, no." He mumbled out of his breath. He flapped his wings ready to take off, but found the muscles too strained and tense to take off without preparation. Not flying for an extended period of time will do that too you. The bones were to weak to support his weight. He panted just from the energy it took to try. Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him and whipped around.

Both Sam and Gabriel were standing at the mouth of the alley looking exhausted.

"Y-You're...fast. Like really...really fast." Gabriel panted. Castiel just growled and put the box down and stepped infront of it. He was ready to defend his and his loves babies to the death.

Gabriel and Sam looked shocked when he took a aggressive position. They looked at eachother and then back at him. Castiel would have laughed at the height difference Sam had on Gabriel if the situation wasn't so serious.

"Woah woah Sassy Cassie, we aren't looking for a fight." Gabriel grinned putting his hands up and six golden wings down in a surrendering gesture.

Castiel was not convinced.

"We just wanna help you." Sam said seriously, all concerned face and sad eyes.

"Help me?" Castiel said. The anger in his voice making his omega side shy away and hide deep down with in him.

"You can't help me. No one can. Those who truly try..." Castiel trailed off when he thought of Dean.

Gabriel and Sam just gave him sad puppy eyes full of sympathy.

"Just leave me, please." Castiel said sincerely.

Gabriel looked confused while Sam looked shocked.

"We know what happened to Benny and Dean..." Gabriel said carefully.

For some reason this just made him more angry.

"Then why don't you do something about it?" Castiel asked with bit off irritation.

Gabriel looked conflicted on how to respond to that.

"Cause you can't. You can't help me and you can't help them. Not really. No one can." Castiel said looking around the alley for a door, a passage, _something_.

Gabriel rose his wings a little in a timid stance and spoke.

"Look, we know what happened to them cause Benny told us-"

"Benny's alive?" Castiel asked suddenly cutting the alpha off. He surprised himself with how much hope was in his voice.

Sam and Gabriel looked down guiltily at the same time and Castiel knew.

"Oh..." He said looking down at his now shaking hands. He didn't know why he expected him to be alive.

"Before he died, he came to me, Gabe, and to our new owners, his friends...Garth and Ash." Sam explained.

"We actually live just around the block." Gabriel smirked.

"He drove to our apartment in a panic. The bleeding was internal so he bled out minutes after he got to us, but he said that someone got Dean and you." Gabriel finished.

Castiel just tilted his head.

"Did he say who?" Castiel asked suddenly interested. This could help him find Dean.

Sam nodded. "Our owners...their A.P.P officers too. So Benny gave us a serial code to tell them, since they weren't home at the time." Sam said slowly.

"We had Ash check it out, turned out the guys that broke into you guys place was from Dick Roman enterprises. Also known as Sucrocorp." Gabriel said nodding.

"They run angel mills all over the country. They are even bigger then Perdition enterprises owned by Lucifer Morningstar." Sam said stepping forward.

Castiel automatically took a step back.

"You're saying Dean's in another angel mill?" Castiel asked feeling like he was going to be sick.

Gabriel and Sam just nodded looking sad in union.

"Unil now we thought you were there too." Sam said taking another step forward. Castiel didn't move.

"Benny said you were in labor when the break in took place. Is that your pups in the box?" Gabriel asked looking aroumd Castiel at it.

Castiel just growled.

"None of your damb buissness." Castiel hissed out.

At first Gabriel looked shocked but let it go and kept quiet as Sam continued.

"The only thing that Benny had of value in that house was..." Sam trailed off and closed his eyes taking a deep breath.

Castiel swallowed deeply.

"My babies...the ones I had with Michael." Castiel stated slowly looking down in realization.

"No." Gabriel spoke up.

Castiel looked back up with wide eyes. Then what was so important in that apartment that the bad people had wanted?

"What they wanted..." Sam said carefully.

"Was you."


	21. Reunion

"Me?" Castiel asked astonished. Sam just gave a vacant star in response. Gabriel looked away.

"Why would they..." Castiel shook his head not really comprehending what he was just told.

"Give me a reason why I should believe anything either of you say." Castiel said bitterly looking between Sam and Gabriel.

"They wanted you because not a lot of omegas can successfully breed with an archangel. Dick obviously wanted you to bare Raphael's offspring." Gabriel said looking ashamed.

"Rapha- who?" Castiel asked confused.

"The archangel that broke into the apartment you were in. Benny told us a archangel helped break in." Gabriel said looking Castiel in the eye.

"Dick owns Raphael. And that's who Benny said ordered this. The puzzle fits." Sam said calmly.

Castiel felt fear curl inside him. He remembered the archangel attacking Dean. The horror in it. How big and fearsome it was.

"Your his brother." Castiel growled out accusingly.

Archangels were all related since there were so few. Gabriel was Michaels brother, which meant he was this Raphael's brother too.

Gabriel just nodded slowly.

"Give me one good reason why should I trust you...of all angels." Castiel bit out furiously at the archangel.

Gabriel winced. "Listen Cassie. I know you think I'm a no good peace of-"

"That doesn't even begin to cover what I think of you." Castiel interrupted.

Gabriel looked down sadly. Sam was just biting his lip.

"I...I've changed since the last time you saw me kid. I see things a little differently now." Gabriel said slowly as if he were admitting the biggest secret in his life.

Castiel seriously doubted what Gabriel said was true.

"It doesn't change your past. What you helped do." Castiel said glaring.

Gabriel just shook his head slowly. "Please just...just listen." The archangel pleaded.

"You expect me to trust _you_? You are just as bad as every other angel mill owner out there. Even worst when you turned your back on your own kind" Castiel growled in disgust.

Suddenly Gabriel looked up, his golden honey eyes shining with anger. The air seemed to shift, the scent of ozone was suddenly strong. The six golden wings rose in dominance.

"Do not ever presume to think you know what I am." Gabriel said quietly. The quietness in the words was more petrifying then any thing Castiel had ever heard.

Castiel backed up as Sam put a hand in Gabriel's arm, and the archangel calmed.

Gabriel shook his head as if recovering from a daze and looked at Sam. Sam looked at him with worried eyes.

"Gabe go back to base and tell them I'll be along." Sam said seriously.

"But-"

"I'll handle it." Sam said reassuringly.

Gabriel looked doubtful and looked back at Castiel then back at Sam before he gave a curt nod and was off in the air and gone in seconds. His six powerful wings maneuvering his body through the air currents at amazing speed.

For some reason Castiel felt even more trapped now.

"Castiel listen." Sam said stepping forward. Castiel a just took a step back. The back of his heel knocking the cardboard box.

"You stay away from me." He hissed in warning. Sam just nodded looking sad. "I know you have little reason to trust anyone...but just hear me out okay?" Sam asked looking genuine. Castiel didn't know why he did it but he nodded. Sam looked relieved, his feathered wings losing the tension.

"Where have you been all this time?" Sam asked curiously. Castiel just shifted his weight. "Staying with a..neighbor." Castiel said slowly. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"That wasn't really smart, but smarter then any one would give an omega credit for." Sam said smiling. Castiel just stared. Sam looked suddenly nervous.

"Where were you going?" He asked carefully. Castiel just raised his wings a bit, the feathers fluffed in caution.

"Somewhere." Castiel said simply glaring at Sam. He knew that was not the answer the alpha was looking for but his he told the aloha the truth, that he didn't know where in hell he was running too, he would looking just as helpless as he felt.

Just because this alpha was related to Dean and seemed sweet and nice and harmless didn't mean he was safe. Castiel had witnessed how an alpha, this one in particular, could change its stance in a heart beat.

Sam didn't push it and nodded.

"Well. I was wondering if you would like to see your first litter again." Sam said gently.

Castiel's eyes widened and his heart rate picked up. Sam knew where his babies were?

"Benny got to us before the police got to the apartment. Gabe flew over and snatched the hatchlings before the cops could show." Sam gave a knowing smile.

Castie just stared with an agape expression.

"They're safe. Just down at Ash and Garth's apartment, which is much much bigger then Benny's old one." Sam said smiling.

Castiel felt his heart slam against his ribcage. His babies were alive? Not only alive, but _safe_.

"You can come and live with us if you want. We've been trying to locate where Dean and you were. We were going over to Benny's old apartment to investigate anonymously." Sam said smiling.

So Gabriel and Sam were like cop angels now? Like what Dean had been trained to do? Go under cover to help humans complete their work?

Castiel looked back at the box in back of him.

"Three." Castiel said. Sam looked confused and thrown off.

"What?"

"Three. I had three in my new litter. Dean's their..." Castiel broke off and looked down at his now dirty feet. It was starting to get dark, the sun setting making the alley seem darker and less welcoming.

"Oh." Sam said smiling.

Castiel glanced back up from under his eyelashes.

"Well, I'm very happy to see you all safe and okay now." Sam said giving a smile.

Castiel just sighed deeply.

"So what do you say? Wanna come? Let us protect you?" Sam asked gently but earnestly.

Castiel just looked off to the side nodding but not meeting Sam's gaze. He was putting a lot of his trust in this alpha. He knew he would some Hiw get hurt or damaged in the end, but right now he was too tired to care.

"I'm going to guess you can't fly..." Sam stated sadly.

Castiel met his hazel eyed gaze and pulled his wing around to show how the muscles sagged off the hollow bones. It didn't make them any less beautiful, just more plushy looking. The feathers that had grown in recently were made for warmth and comfort, so they were heavy and soft. This was so that he could pluck them off to make a comfy nest for his litters. They were not light like the ones made for catching wind and gaining speed. If he tried to fly, the end result would be ridiculous.

"I'll carry you." Sam said nodding to himself.

Castiel didn't like that idea, but he needed to see his hatchlings, needed to make sure they were all right.

He nodded reluctantly and picked up his cardboard box and walked towards Sam.

* * *

It only took a couple of minutes to fly to the new apartment. When Sam set him down he felt dizzy. He wasn't use to flying.

Sam led him inside, the building was indeed bigger then Benny's apartment building. Sam led him down the staircases and hallways, a firm hand in between his wings on his back.

He was led to a plain door and Sam opened it with a key from his pocket. Castiel felt weird again, seeing other angels wear clothes always made him uncomfortable in his own skin.

Sam led him inside and closed the door.

Castiel put the box down gently on a coffee table and opened the flaps. He smiled when saw his babes asleep. Their wings shifting restlessly.

He looked up when Gabriel came into the room. Gabriel looked shocked to see Castiel.

"Woah Sammy, did you pay him to show or..."

Suddenly tiny little pitter patters came down the hall and four hatchlings suddenly bumped into Gabriel's leg.

Castiel's eyes widened when he saw them. Tears came to his eyes in relief. He knew hey were his. His babies were fine. More then fine, they looked like they had grown ever since he last had seen them. They even looked like they had been getting second helpings.

Castiel picked them up when they ran over bumping into him. They were still so small. He kissed them, pressing them into the warmth of his breast and pressing sloppy kisses to their tiny fragile heads. Tears ran down his face in desperation to cover their bodies with kisses, to show them how much he loved them.

He heard more foot steps and looked up when dove more hatchlings entered the doorway. Led my no other then Daniel.

Castiel kneeled and Daniel flapped his wings in excitment. Daniel's extra two wings made him look twice as large as the other hatchlings, the eldest, the leader. Castiel smiled when Daniel waddled over and reached his wing face up. Castiel reached his face down and bumped foreheads with him gently before kissing his forehead. His wings looked sharper then usual. More white and clean. Castiel smiled when the rest of his hatchlings surrounded him jumping up and down in excitment to see him.

"Geez Sam, look at him. He's their deity." Gabriel smiled as he walked over to Sam pulling him into a kiss.

Castiel watched in shock. He had never seen two alphas be so...loving to eachother.

* * *

Castiel laid in a king sized bed in a spare bed room. Gabriel and Sam had told him that he was to stay in the room until Ash and Garth got back to the apartment from wherever they went.

Castiel was gratefull he wasn't alone. Castiel laid on his back staring at the ceiling, his wings spread out. He had his three newborns pressed across his chest, two nursing and one on his upper stomach. His nine other hatchlings cuddled into his soft velvet like feathers of his wings. He smiled since Daniel refused to let his face out of his sight, thus the eldest slept on the pillow next to Castiel's head watching him.

"Daniel, come here." Castiel whispered, straining his neck to try to kiss his eldest. Daniela's four pristine wings rose in alert at his mother speaking to him so suddenly, but he got up and knelt next to Castiel's face, putting his tiny hands in his hair.

Castiel just pressed a kiss to the hatchlings full tummy and Daniel sighed.

Castiel drifted off into a eary sleep with his eldest combing his tiny hands through his thick hair. Tears leaked out of his closed lids, he wanted Dean.

* * *

Dean sat looking at the other alphas.

He needed the guard to come to the door and he needed an out. He needed to get himself alone for at least a day. His plan was complete, all he had to do was put it in action.

He startled when a guard came in. Dean flinched when he saw a Winchester shotgun gripped firmly the guards hand. Dean watched with wide eyes as the guard pulled on the chain of one of the younger healthier alphas in his cell.

The alpha looked surprised by this and started struggling.

"No! No please, I didn't do anything!" The alpha pleaded as he was dragged out of the cell. Dean watched the alpha get pulled out of sight. He could hear the cries echoing off the stone wall, all the other alphas were shaking their dirty skins off. Suddenky Dean realized something. All of them, every simgle one was going to die by that gun. It didnt matter who was healthier or stronger. They were still doomed. This cell was meant for the corrupt alphas, the ones who weren't worthy to live. He didn't flinch when the gun went off and their was silence. Only closed his eyes.

He would need to act his plan fast. Before he got his time at the gun.


	22. Heart break

Castiel woke to a dull pain on the side of his head. He opened his eyes, crusty with sleep, and blinked a few times. He then registered how over heated he felt, even know he was on top of the comforter and blankets.

His head throbbed with a migraine and his vision was blurrier then usual. He sat up gingerly lifting his wings. He forgot that his babies were on his chest as well as in his wings, so they all whined when they were moved off of him. His three new borns were now on his lap, turning their tiny faces up to him looking at his hanging teats and strangling their small necks to get a grasp on one, wanting to be weened.

Castiel just took them off his lap and put them with their older siblings. He saw Daniel was still sleeping, looking comfortable since he wasn't disturbed because he wasn't on Castiel's body when he sat up. His other hatchlings looked around and up at him looking irritated that he got up.

Castiel got off the bed, careful not to crush one of the kits and put a hand over his forehead and closed his eyes. He took two deep breaths before opening them again. The room was dark but he still felt aggravated and flustered. He looked back at his babes who were now all awake, except Daniel, and looking at him with confused eyes.

He just smiled. There were so many. Any normal owner, even Madame, would have taken them away from him at three weeks and sold them to other homes. But Castiel had been through so much with them, that he couldn't see parting with them permanently. There were twelve in all. And they were all _his_.

Castiel needed to get this collar off. Perhaps he could find something to help him in the kitchen? He wondered if Garth and Ash, Gabe and Sam's humans, were back yet so Castiel could meet them.

Sam and Gabriel were most likely still asleep, this was Castiel's chance to investigate the apartment.

He glanced at the door then back at his chicks. The newborns were just laying down, cuddling into the comforter. Castiel pulled his wings in close and walked around the bed over to the head board near the pillows. He shook Daniel awake who awoke instantly looking around curiously.

"Daniel, watch them. I have to go check something." Castiel whispered gently patting the eldest four soft wings and pressing a kiss to his temple. Daniel looked like he understood. The hatchling was extreamly inteligent for his age.

The eldest sat up shaking his fluffy wings out, the sharper feathers on the edge sticking out. He then crawled over and nipped his baby brother's wing when he got to close to the edge of the bed. Castiel smiled and walked over to the door and opened it slowly peeking out. Coast was clear enough.

Castiel glanced back inside and winced when he saw Daniel tackle another hatchling playfully. Castiel recognized the behavior. Only alphas played like that. And the sharper feathers that Daniel's four wings were starting to grow in proved Castiel's suspicions. His son was an alpha. The signs were showing way earlier then any other hatchling, but they were there none the less. The last thing this family needed was another alpha too. Castiel just sighed quietly at the fact. He stepped out the door and closed it quietly behind him.

He walked slowly towards the kitchen. Maybe if he was lucky he could find some scissors.

He stopped dead when he saw Gabriel in the kitchen, standing over the sink washing his hands. Gabriel gave no indication that he saw him, his back was towards him, the six golden wings pulled in.

Castiel took a step back, causing the floor to creak. He winced. Gabriel didn't turn around though.

"About time you got up." Gabriel said not turning towards him.

Castiel squinted. The kitchen was much brighter then the bed room.

Gabriel turned glancing at him as he dried his hands off with a dish towel. Suddenly the archangels eyes widened when they met eyes.

"I need this collar off." Castiel remarked glaring at the archangel.

"You feeling okay? You don't look so good..." The archangel replied putting the towel down.

"I'm fine, don't change the subject." Castiel said irritated.

"Woah, okay someone's grumpy this morning. And I wasn't." Gabriel smiled putting his hands up in a surrendering position.

"The collar. How do I get it off?" Castiel asked crossing his arms.

"Not a good idea." Gabriel said shaking his head.

Castiel blinked in shock.

"What why?" Castiel asked annoyed.

"Because, we would just have to buy you another one in case you got _lost" _Gabriel said lifting his hands and doing quotation marks with his fingers_._

Castiel fumed_. _

"I'm not staying here." Castiel growled.

It was an empty threat. And Castiel knew it. Why else would the archangel roll his eyes and smirk?

"Okay, say you did leave? Where were you planning on going?" Gabriel asked curiously leaning against the sink.

Castiel was going to reply but he suddenly winced in pain and leaned a hand on the wall for support. His head was searing with agony now.

"You sure your feeling okay kid?" Gabriel asked, his voice edged with concern.

Castiel just nodded, totally lying. He didn't exactly feel like he was at optimum health.

Gabriel just nodded with him. Castiel furrowed his brow when he saw Gabriel was copying his gesture.

"Um...yes?" Castiel said shifting his weight.

Gabriel just smiled.

"Yes Castiel, that is a load of bullshit. Next question." Gabriel grinned taking a lolly pop out of his jeans and unwrapped it and popping it into his mouth.

Castiel just raised his eyebrows in shock. He must really look bad if Gabriel could pick up that he wasn't feeling well, either that or he called his bluff.

"Where's S-"

"Sleeping." Gabriel cut him off. Castiel just gave a vacant stare.

"Lets just say Sammy's not an early bird." Gabriel said stretching his arms.

Castiel just looked down at the floor.

"Ash and Garth called last night. Won't be in for at least another three days, till then it's out job to keep an eye on you." Gabriel said seriously.

Castiel just rolled is eyes.

"I don't want you to _keep an eye on me_." Castiel said annoyed.

Gabriel just looked irritated.

"Well Cassie, as the Rolling Stones would always say...we can't always get what we want." Gabriel sing songed.

This just made Castiel more angry. His head felt like it would explode any moment now do to the headack.

"I'll rephrase. I don't _need_ your help." Castiel said bitterly looking the archangel in the eye.

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Castiel said glaring. He knew that was a child's response, but it was true.

"Come on Cassie? Why you gotta be like this? Can't we be friends?" Gabriel asked tilting his head and smirking.

This alpha was _mocking_ him.

"No." Castiel said breaking the staring match by looking away.

"Ouch sweetheart, you're breaking my heart. I kinda liked you better when you were quiet...who knew you were so mean." Gabriel started.

Castiel growled.

"Maybe I wouldn't be so as you say, _mean_, If I wasn't sold to warehouses and hatchling mills and through all that hell, the hell that you helped create, may I remind you, because I didn't see you jumping over hurtles to help me, and now what? I'm suppose to believe you've changed?" Castiel asked fuming.

Gabriel's smirk disappeared and he looked hesitant and a little sad now.

"Look, I know Kali's place wasn't that great cause of everything you were put through, but come on, you have to admit it was better then Lucy's." Gabriel said crossing his arms.

Castiel just glared.

"It was still a black market factory. I still almost died there. I still had three other babies because I was transferred there." Castiel snapped at the alpha.

Gabriel just sighed taking the lolly pop out of his mouth and throwing it into a trash can.

"Yea, I know you've popped out more babies then a gum ball machine does gum balls but-"

"Do you know what it's like to have thirteen babies, one born dead twelve alive, and then have everything in the world threaten to take them from you. After everything you've been through with them. From carrying them to birthing them to feeding them..." Castiel's voice was getting thick now so he stopped and took a breath.

Gabriel just stared at him.

"Course not. You're just a stupid idiotic alpha." Castiel said dismissively.

After a moment of silence Castiel found himself talking again.

"Why'd you save my first litter? What's in it for you?" Castiel asked suddenly.

Gabriel looked shocked then angry.

"They are my nieces and nephews you know." Gabriel said quietly.

"_No_ they're _not_. They are _mine_ and mine _alone_." Castiel growled, his black wings spreading out in a angry position.

Gabriel just raised a eyebrow, looking like he was trying not to laugh. Gabriel looked away coughing.

"What?" Castiel asked angrily.

"Possesive much?" Gabriel asked looking back at him trying to changed conversation.

"Tell me what your laughing at." Castiel asked growling.

Gabriel just smirked and walked towards him before Castiel could react. Gabriel took his left wing and buried his fingers into the plush feathers. Suddenly when Castiel went to push him away he felt pleasure course through his body. Gabriel had a firm grip on his oil gland, squeezing it and making Castiel's legs give out. Gabriel caught him before his knees could hit the floor, just holding him so they were chest to chest. Castiel's breast felt squished but he was so exhausted, panting heavily as Gabriel just held him.

"I know you think your this big bad angel Castiel, ready to take on the world but listen to me okay? This right here-" Gabriel squeezed the other oil gland on the other wing. Castiel gasped in ecstasy, the feeling was better then anything Castiel had ever felt.

"Proves how absolutely vulnerable you are." Gabriel said looking him in the eye.

Gabriel let him go and he tumbled onto the floor, onto his hands and knees out of instinct at the archangels feet. His silky wings dropped as he panted, his chest moving up and down violently.

"I don't say that to be an asshole. I tell you because it's the truth. I know what you've been through, maybe not know what it feels like but I know. So don't act like your so smart kid. Cause from where I'm standing, you haven't had a great life so far." Gabriel said looking down at him.

Castiel just panted trying to catch his breath.

"I know you miss Dean...we all do. But don't take your pissy attitude and throw it at me and Sam, most importantly me." Gabriel said glaring and crossing his arms.

Castiel just stared down at the floor, his vision swimming.

"I know you don't want to face the facts. But if Deano is in Dick Roman's factory like we suspect he is..." Gabriel shook his head.

"He's probabily-"

"Don't even say it!" Castiel hissed not looking up at the archangel. He could tell by the silence that Gabriel was probably just looking down at him sadly.

"Trust me, I don't wanna think it either, but we have to be prepared to face facts..." Gabriel said turning from him and looking out the window.

Castiel just growled in frustration and rage. He got up gingerly and leapt at the alpha in rage. The stupid alpha didn't know what he was talking about. Gabriel had obviously not been suspecting that reaction.

He turned around grabbing Castiel and they fell and struggled on the floor. Somewhere through the struggle Gabriel finally was over him and had Castiel's hands pinned above his head. Castiel growled and hissed but Gabriel just waited patiently for him to tire. Castiel tried to lift his head to bite at the alphas arm but Gabriel pulled away. Castiel tired quickly going limp on the floor. His head still throbbed in agony, the migraine worst now that he stressed his body.

His wings fell lax on either side of him as he panted. Suddenly Gabriel was pulled off of him and no one other then Sam had a grip on the archangel.

"Sam, quit it!" Gabriel growled when Sam dragged him off of Castiel. Castiel just stared in blind shock.

"Gabe relax." Sam demanded as he dragged the archangel away from Castiel.

Castiel swallowed deeply getting up and shaking his wings in anger.

"He attacked me okay?!" Gabe cried out in defense slapping at Sam's burly arms.

"He's just an omega Gabe." Sam tried to reason.

The archangel relaxed and glared at Castiel.

"Yea, well the kid better learn his place quick. I wouldn't let this go if it were anyone else." Gabriel said plainly as he met Castiel's eyes.

"Who said anything about letting it go?" Castiel wheezed out and stood up fluffing his wings in challenge.

Gabriel's eyes turned dark and Sam just gave Castiel a pleading look with his puppy eyes.

"See what I mean Sammy? He's totally out of line..." Gabriel said pointing at Cstiel accusingly as he was dragged away.

Sam stopped and glared at Castiel, a sign to tell him to let it go.

"Let him to Sam. I want to finish him myself." Castiel hissed.

Sam looked shocked but Gabriel just smiled.

"See Sam? I'm not the bad guy here. I think he has rabies..." Gabriel suggested nodding.

"I'M NOT THE ONE SAYING DEAN IS DEAD!" Casriel cried as frustrated tears ran down his face.

Sam's eyes widened as he looked down at Gabriel.

"You said what?" Sam asked, his voice quiet. Gabriel bit his lip looking down.

"Sammy...we have to face the possibly..." Gabriel started quietly.

Suddenly the giant of an angel dropped Gabriel onto the hard floor and left the room. Gabriel looked flustered and then shot Castiel a glare.

"This isn't over hot shot." Gabriel said before he stood and ran after Sam.

"Sammy wait!" Gabriel called disappearing from sight down the hall. Castiel flinched when he heard a door slam.

Castiel couldn't do this anymore. He dropped to his knees breaking down as he put his face in his hands and sobbed in heart break.

* * *

I know it's sad! More Dean POV next chapter!

Like this story and enjoy omega Castiel? Check out "_The angel and the Prince"_ which you can find on my page under my stories.

Review!


	23. The Plan

**Author Notes: Didn't have time to proof read this Sorry guys Dx Ignore the grammar mistakes...I'm going away again (IKR CRAZY) and I won't update till Monday, but I'll make sure to have some good chapters with the current stories and maybe some new ones :) **

* * *

Dean stared as the cell door creaked open and the guard with the Winchester shot gun came in again.

All the other alphas ducked and cowered as usual. But Dean just kept his head held high, it was now or never.

The man looked around and saw that he wasn't cowering in fear and smiled.

"Brave one huh?" He asked stepping into the cell and walking over to him. Shit, yea this guard was defiantly talking to him. Oh well no turning back now.

Dean just kept his cool.

The guard grabbed him by the metal collar and pushed him down to look at his wings.

Dean stayed perfectly still until the guard huffed. He knew his wing where that archangel bit him had to be infected by now. He would die anyway within the week.

The guard didn't say anything as he dragged Dean up and out of the cell. Dean made sure not to struggle or put up a fight. When they reached a wall, he could smell the blood of angels. It had been cleaned recently. But the stains of blood were still there. So this is where they shot angels.

Dean knew exactly why they shot them too. Benny had made him read over the process a dozen times. Every sick step of it. The angel had a choice. If it corroborated, there would be no reason to shoot it. But if it didn't, and tried to run the guard will finish it with a headshot. Once the body of the angel was sustained, dead or alive, the humans really didn't care, they would chain it's arms above it. This chain was connected to cuffs that would go around the angels wrist. Once this was secured, the chain was attached to a track, which would move the body down to what the humans called the cages.

The cages is where two maybe three humans secured the angels wings into restrains. Which were long metal cuffs to hold the limbs still so they couldn't flap or move. The angel would then be moved down to the _blades_. This was the most horrifying part.

The track would stop right under the saws where two saws came down and cut the wings off. Once the wings were removed and the angel was flipping out in unimaginable pain the track kept going until it dropped the body into a pile of other dying angels.

Here was where they were expected to be calm as the bled out and finally died.

The whole process was terrifying just to wings were taken and dis feathered and then the feathers were cleaned professionally and sold on market. It was petrifying but this was part of Deans plan. The plan that would get him back to Cas.

The more human way would be to shoot every angel in the head before they went on the track. But of course, humans being first class assholes, of they didn't have to use the shot, why waste a bullet? So this was why Dean was corroborating and staying still as the guard pointed the Winchester Shot gun at him. He needed to get on that track. It was the only way to go through with the plan.

The guard lowered his gun smiling.

"Think you're so brave huh?" The guard asked. Dean of course did not respond.

The guard grabbed him by the collar and tugged him down the hall. When they went through a door the scent hit Dean so hard he gagged.

The small factory where he would in only minutes lose his wings smelled of death and blood and flesh with smoke on top of it from the machines. The guard pulled Dean over to the beginning of the track. He put down the gun and started cuffing his hands in front of him.

Dean felt himself shaking so much that his heart might give out. Other angels had no clue what this was. But Dean knew what to expect. And in a way that made it ten times worst.

Like when you put a bandaid on for the first time. When your gonna pull it off you have no clue it's going to hurt because its your first time right? You've never felt it before.

But when you do it again you don't want to do it because you are expecting the pain. That's what this felt like. But if Dean didn't cooperate the guard would shoot him right there and now. And then there would be no chance of surviving.

Dean could feel his heart hammering in his chest as his arms were pulled above his head, lifting his body so that his feet were a foot off the cement floor. He felt himself panic but calmed himself by taking deep breaths. The guard was leaving now, back through the door they had came through.

* * *

Castiel sat in the kitchen watching as nine of his hatchlings gouged bowls of cereal on the floor. His other three younger hatchlings sat in his lap, two nursing and the other one sleeping. Gabriel was just monitoring the bowls, so when they were empty he could be there to refill them. Sam was just looking at all of them with wide eyes.

When Daniel finished his fifth bowl he looked up expectantly at Gabriel flapping his four white wings.

"You're serious? You're like a machine..." Gabriel said to himself shaking his head as he picked up the large bowl and filled it again with cereal.

Two minutes later another hatchling popped its head up looking at Gabriel.

"Geez you guys are like the hungry hungry hippos today...Sammy I think we're out of cereal." Gabriel said in an exaggerated tone.

"We'll just order more of Ash's credit card..." Sam said tiredly.

"Yea but they don't deliver until tomorrow morning..." Gabriel said worriedly.

"They'll survive. They have to be at least satisfied." Sam said stretching his arms.

Castiel just rubbed one of his newborns silky wings as he looked at the heard of babies eating the cereal like locust.

When more hatchlings popped there heads up looking towards Gabriel for more Gabriel just shook his head.

"Sorry kiddos. There's no more." Gabriel said putting the last empty cereal box on the ground so they could see he was telling the truth. Daniel was still eating and when another hatchling crawled on its fat belly towards him he snarled. The noise surprised the sleeping hatchling in Castiel's lap and it woke up, looking around. Castiel just put a hand down to press a finger in its mouth so it didn't feel left out as he fed its two birth mates.

"Cas...me and Gabe are going out, wer're gonna be back in about three hours. Think you can hold the fort?" Sam asked smiling. Castiel just nodded as he smiled at how the baby in his lap started chewing on its foot.

The other hatchlings just scattered around the house finding things to do as Sam and Gabriel left. Castiel picked up his newborns and put them in the bed room so they could catch some sleep. When he got back to the living room and sat down on the couch, he smiled when Daniel jumped up on his lap like a cat would and snuggled into his breast.

But suddenly another hatchling jumped up doing the same, and another and another and another until five were on his lap.

When Daniel connected his mouth to his already swollen teat from nursing earlier, he reprimanded him. He tried to pull Daniel off but the little hatchling started using teeth, fright jumped up in Castiel's chest.

"Daniel let g-" He gasped when another hatchling grabbed his other teat as quick as a snake with its mouth.

Castiel tried again to pull them off but stopped when Daniel full on growled at him. He just sat there staring at the hatchling in shock as he sucked the milk he had made for his newborns.

"Daniel stop." He growled in his most angry voice he could muster. The hatchling just glanced up at him before pulling off and slumped off his lap onto the floor where he licked his full tummy.

The other hatchling did the same. Castiel closed his eyes in relief when he then felt two more hungry mouths on him.

"NO!" He hissed trying to get up but he hatchlings held on with their teeth.

Castiel was horrified now. His own hatchlings were turning against him. He picked the two that were attached to him up and ran away from the others into a closet, making sure to lock the door. He sat down panting, not believing he was being attacked like this.

The two were still nursing happily giving small grunts when he adjusted there bodies so they would be more comfortable. The only way he could get them off was if he rided this out. It seemed like hours later that they finally let go.

Their bellies ready to burst with milk. They groaned as the fell of him, their mouths still open in shock at how much they had drank. Castiel just looked at them with half lidded eyes. He felt drained.

"Not so fun is it?" He asked them. All they did was give weak helpless chirps.

One started to cry as he tried to get up and fell over on his swollen belly. Castiel's eyes widened when milk came out of its mouth from overfeeding.

They were like blown up ticks. It was totally unhealthy to be this full of rich milk.

Castiel just sighed getting up in shaky legs and picked the fat babies up and placed them outside the closet where they dragged themselves across the floor, to fat to stand. Castiel gave them a sympathetic look before closeing the closet again and locking it. He had to wait until Gabe and Sam got back home. The fat hatchlings would be fine. Just a little swelled for a couple of hours. Castiel pulled his knees up to his chest. His teats felt chafed and just horrible, his breast not that far off.

Now he knew why no one kept there hatchlings past three weeks.


End file.
